Rise and Fall
by Lemoncurd
Summary: FIC COMPLETE Sequelle de Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me. POV de Drago, pour y voir plus clair... On reprend l'histoire au début, l'épilogue sera différent, nous les retrouverons 5 ans après.Slash
1. Default Chapter

Sometimes in life you feel the fight is over,  
And it seems as though the writings on the wall,

...  
The type that seems to make me feel so right,

But some things you may find can take over your life,

Burnt all my bridges now I've run out of places,

And there's nowhere left for me to turn,

Been caught in comprimising situations,

I should have learnt,

From all those times I didn't walk away,

When I knew that it was best to go,  
Is it too late to show you the shape of my heart,

**Dans la vie, parfois, tu sens que le combat est fini**

**Et il te semble que tout était déjà écrit à l'avance**

**Certaines choses me font me sentir si bien  
Mais d'autres que tu pourrais découvrir peuvent changer ta vie.  
Maintenant que j'ai coupés tous les ponts, je me retrouve sans lieu où aller.  
Et il ne me reste nulle part où me réfugier.  
Je me suis retrouvé dans des situations compromettantes**

**J'aurais dû apprendre  
De tous ces moments où je ne me suis pas enfui.  
****Quand je savais que j'aurais dû partir  
Qu'il est trop tard pour te montrer à quoi mon coeur ressemble**

Now I know,  
I made mistakes,  
Think I don't care,  
But you don't realise what this means to me,  
So let me have,  
Just one more chance,  
I'm not the man I used to be,  
Used to be

**Maintenant je sais**

**Que j'ai fait des erreurs**

**Tu peux penser que je m'en moque,**

**Mais tu ne réalises pas ce que cela veut dire pour moi**

**Alors laisse moi avoir**

**Juste une autre chance**

**Je ne suis plus l'homme que j'ai été**

**Rise and Fall**

Craig David Sting

(je suis une grande fan de Sting)

Ceci est la Sequelle de Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me

Résumé : On prend les mêmes et on recommence ! Cependant l'épilogue sera différent. POV Drago tant attendu par certains… L'histoire est écrite au présent, comme si nous découvrions en live ses pensées.

**Prologue**

Je suis Drago Malefoy.

Digne et unique héritier d'une noble famille de Sangs Purs pour certains, le sale Serpentard de Poudlard pour d'autres, le spécialiste en sarcasmes pour tous.

Je suis Drago.

L'homme aux cheveux trop blonds, à la peau trop pâle et au passé trop chargé pour mes 19 ans. Je me sens si vieux…

La semaine dernière, mon oncle m'a dit qu'il avait pu arranger un accord avec le Ministère, que si j'acceptais leur proposition, ils cesseraient leurs perquisitions et me laisseraient enfin en paix. Mais à quel prix bon sang !

J'ai accepté malgré tout : j'ai besoin de temps, de calme, et qu'on me laisse mes biens pour continuer mes études. Qu'ils cessent de m'interroger pour trouver des indices sur la cachette de mes parents.

Mes parents… Cela fait deux ans maintenant que je ne les ai pas vu. J'avais vaguement espéré les revoir quand ils se sont évadés d'Azkaban. Mais ils n'ont pas prit ce risque, me laissant à l'abandon dans ce Manoir trois fois trop grand pour moi, à gérer leurs affaires. Je leur en veux pour ça, j'aurais eu besoin de les voir. Et puis je n'avais que 16 ans !

Que mon père ne songe pas à moi, ce n'était pas une nouvelle, je n'étais devenu qu'une éternelle déception pour lui, j'étais à cent miles de ce qui aurait pu le rendre fier de m'avoir pour fils, mais que ma mère ne tente pas de prendre contact…

Un signe de sa part aurait peut être suffit à rendre supportable cette sixième année à Poudlard durant laquelle il m'a fallu affronter les regards des élèves qui ne se gênaient pas pour me rappeler que j'étais le fils de prisonniers en cavale quand je les regardais de travers. J'avais toujours basé ma supériorité sur l'honneur de ma famille et sa puissance : ma famille déshonorée il ne me restait presque plus rien.

Ma mère avait été arrêtée peu de temps après l'attaque au Ministère alors qu'elle participait au massacre d'un village moldu.

J'ai toujours eu du mal à imaginer ma mère, celle qui me berçait enfant et me rassurait quand je faisais un cauchemar avec une telle tendresse, en train de tuer de sang froid des innocents ; moldus mais innocents.

Mais tout cet amour que je croyais ressentir était faussé dès le départ : elle aurait probablement aidé à me tuer si j'avais, comme mon frère aîné, eu la moindre anomalie physique.

Comment ont-ils pu aussi vivre ensemble pendant tant d'années et procréer en ayant si peu d'intérêt l'un pour l'autre reste aussi un mystère. Comment ai-je pu malgré tout suivre le chemin qu'ils m'indiquaient aussi sans broncher en est un. Je suppose que, n'ayant qu'eux et leur semblable à suivre, j'ai cru comme tout enfant que la façon dont nous vivions était la seule bonne façon de vivre : difficile de remettre en cause son mode de vie quand c'est le seul que l'on connaît. Aurais-je pu m'en sortir autrement ? J'ai trop compté sans doute sur le prestige de mes ancêtres, je me suis cru invincible et je le paie à présent. Pourtant je n'ai jamais été lâche, je n'ai jamais fui mes responsabilités ni nié mes erreurs, j'ai tout assumé mais on ne m'a même pas reconnu ça. Et encore heureux que j'ai retrouvé mon oncle, sans son aide ils auraient peut être eu le culot de nier ma collaboration avec l'Ordre et mis à Askaban pour être né du mauvais côté !

Mais mes pensées reviennent sur ce que je devrais faire demain. J'en tremble d'avance.

D'abord parce que, alors qu'il m'est déjà difficile d'accepter la condamnation à mort de mes parents, je vais devoir demander moi-même leur exécution,

Ensuite parce que c'est à Potter que je vais devoir le demander. Demander ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire et devoir m'abaisser à ce genre de pratique devant un individu que je méprise autant est encore plus dégradant. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis nos études communes à Poudlard et jusqu'ici je m'en portais très bien, mais il va falloir que j'affronte une fois de plus son regard.

Sa présence à proximité de la mienne m'a toujours mis dans un état d'énervement qu'il est le seul à produire. Il me rend dingue avec ses airs de petits saints, sa manie de sourire d'un rien, de s'émerveiller pour des broutilles. On dirait que rien ne réussi à l'atteindre, malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu. Mais il a changé paraît-il. Il a chassé ses amis, utilisé sur Hermione un sort impardonnable, refusé tous les honneurs, mais ça la plèbe ne le sait pas.

Le Ministère pense que s'il refuse d'écouter ses amis, il écoutera ses ennemis, et comme je suis connu pour être son pire ennemi après Voldemort ou peu s'en faut… Et je n'ai pas assez de poids à présent pour me payer le luxe de refuser.

Ces fonctionnaires m'obligent presque à me précipiter chez lui comme on mènerait un veau à l'abattoir pour que, si j'en réchappe, ils me laissent tranquille.

Mais s'il m'attaque, je saurais me défendre.

Et tout le monde saurait que Drago Malefoy sait se battre si mes géniteurs ne m'avaient pas imposé ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle en guise de garde du corps pendant mon enfance et toute ma scolarité.

Je peux comprendre qu'ils craignaient pour ma vie mais cette protection était exagérée. Enfant, je me battais déjà bien, mais j'ai hérité de Mère d'un cadeau empoisonné : l'hémophilie. Cette anomalie génétique transmise par les femmes sans qu'elles en soient généralement atteintes à leur progéniture mâle qui empêche le sang de coaguler. Un simple sort suffit à refermer la plaie mais j'avais 8 ans, suite à une bagarre, mon arcade sourcilière s'est ouverte et le sale petit con qui s'était battu avec moi m'a laissé évanouit , à cause du choc de son coup, dans le jardin et ma plaie a continué à saigner. Quand ma mère m'a retrouvé, j'avais perdu une bonne quantité de sang et j'étais toujours inconscient, je lui ai fait très peur ce jour là.

Mère était furieuse d'avoir failli perdre son héritier, Père était mortifié qu'on ait mélangé dans mes veines au sang familial du sang dont on ignorait la provenance. Ils m'ont à partir de ce jour interdit de me battre et imposé ces deux gorilles au moindre de mes déplacements. Une véritable déchéance. J'ai compensé par les raillerie à défaut de pouvoir frapper quand l'envie m'en prenait, et je suis devenu très fort aussi à ce jeu. J'adore voir le visage de mes victimes déformé par la rage aussi sûrement qu'ils seraient déformés par mes poings.

Quand mes parents se sont retrouvé en prison, j'ai commencé à m'interroger : Severus Rogue m'a ouvert les yeux et montré à quel point ils avaient faussé mon jugement, j'ai été heureux de travailler en secret pour l'Ordre et le ministère : je m'étais enfin rebellé, le danger de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvait me donnait souvent des montées d'adrénaline, la sensation me plaisait. Et puis je me disais qu'une fois la guerre finie, mon nom ne serait plus souillé : on saurait que je m'étais battu dans « le bon camp », le seul qui pouvait gagner, qui devait gagner : je regagnerais mon honneur terni, j'aurais même peut être droit à la reconnaissance d'Harry, bien obligé de constater que ma valeur égalait la sienne. Et cette idée me faisait toujours pousser un petit rire sadique.

Mais à l'heure du bilan, le ministère jugea qu'il était plus simple que ma participation reste secrète. Non seulement ils épargnaient un Ordre de Merlin mais ils pouvaient continuer à me harceler sans fin à cause du Manoir. J'étais dégoûté. Leur explication simpliste : il était plus facile de garder le secret pour ma propre sécurité : tous les mangemorts n'avaient pas été arrêtés et si le monde sorcier apprenait mon rôle, ma vie serait en danger. Le secret protégeait ma vie bien plus sûrement que la horde de garde du corps encombrante que m'offrirait le ministère m'avait on dit. Voilà comment le gouvernement remerciait ses défenseurs : acceptant les pots de vin de mon père en fermant les yeux sur ses agissements dans la plus grande inconscience, mais refusant au fils de lui rendre justice pour éviter des dépenses. L'argent, l'argent achetait tout et moi je devais me battre pour conserver le mien, dont je ne reverserais jamais une partie à ces fonctionnaires incompétents : j'avais assez donné ! Je croyais que moi et les miens étions puissants, au dessus des lois, c'est de cette façon qu'on m'avait poussé à voir les choses et je découvrais que la réalité était bien différente et que je me retrouvais le jouet du gouvernement que mon père avait cru diriger. Le vide se fit vite autour de moi, et de toute façon je n'avais aucune envie de revoir d'anciennes crapules.

Et pourtant j'aurais dû prévoir tout ceci, j'aurais dû voir que les sorciers ne me pardonneraient jamais d'être le fils de mon père et d'avoir cru un temps à l'enseignement que l'on me donnait. J'aurais dû deviner qu'après avoir loué notre famille pour le pouvoir qu'elle avait je devrais seul en supporter les conséquences. Même une fois que je me suis mis à aider l'Ordre, j'aurais dû savoir qu'on ne me pardonnerait pas mes attaques répétées à leur sacro-saint héros, lui peut à présent dire et faire ce qu'il veut, leur cracher dessus, ils le vénèrent parce qu'il a gentiment obéi, parce qu'il est allé au front et a combattu vaillamment, moi je suis resté dans l'ombre et l'ai aidé à vaincre. Enfin, non, je ne l'ai pas aidé, j'ai aidé mon monde à survivre à Voldemort. Il se trouve qu'on était dans le même camp mais ce n'était que pur hasard.

Alors je reste seul dans cette bâtisse dont je hais le pompeux, avec ces créatures répugnantes qui me sont une charge, qui envahissent mon univers, ne me laissant aucune intimité, et il parait que je suis chanceux. Ironie quand tu nous tiens !

Je me sens surtout affreusement seul, même s'il me reste quelques amis que je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main.

S'il y a une chose que mes parents ne m'ont jamais appris et que j'ai du découvrir seul, c'est la résignation.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci pour vos encouragements, pour un petit épilogue d'une fic dont vous connaissez déjà l'histoire je vous trouve très généreux ! La semaine prochaine, si tout va bien, vous aurez un chapitre de "tu peux pas te casser il plaut"**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Karo **: pas besoin d'acheter c'est gratuit ! merci.

**Artoung** : Merci pour la fic ! Quant aux lemons, ne te force pas à faire contre ton ressenti si tu n'en a pas envie. Moi c'est l'envie de pondre des lemons « chauds brûlants » comme tu dis qui m'a motivé au départ pour écrire (d'où mon pseudo !), histoire de prouver que moi aussi j'en suis capable, c'est pour ça qu'au départ je me focalisais sur les pwp, mais maintenant je trouve qu'écrire une fic, construire une histoire, une intrigue, est bien plus enrichissant… Même si les lemons restent la chose que j'écris en premier quand j'ai décidé d'un plan de fic !

**Shetane** : fan de Craig David ? T'as pas mauvais goût… Moi aussi je trouve ce duo extra ! je me l'écoute parfois en boucle, même si le sujet de la chanson n'est pas exactement celui de cette fic, elle montre bien le côté désillusioné du personnage.

**Vif d'or** : Ravie que l'idée de repartir dans la même histoire dont tu connais déjà les tenants et aboutissant te plaise malgré tout. Quant à ma rar précédente, je suis contente qu'elle t'aie fait rire, c'était le but ! Tendre bisous en tout bien tout honneur ! (ps : c'est comment un vif d'or qui rougit ? couleur bronze !)

**Grafield** : Je ne pensais pas qu'une deuxième version interesserait autant de monde, vous auriez pu penser que c'est du réchauffé, je l'ai écrit plus pour ne pas quitter trop vite cette histoire qu'autre chose mais si cela vous interesse, tant mieux ! Lèche botte ! Je veux bien faire de toi mon cireur officiel de bottines !

**Nfertiti** : merci et j'espère que l'histoire revisitée ainsi te plaira.

**Ornacula, Alexiel.v, Smirnoff, Aresse, Chimgrid, Minerve** : merci !

**Chapitre 1**

Aujourd'hui je suis allé chez Potter.

La demeure des Blacks est devenue aussi sinistre que son nouveau propriétaire.

Je ne l'aurais pas reconnu si je l'avais croisé dans la rue : il a peu changé physiquement et porte toujours ses loques grises en guise de vêtements mais ses expressions ne sont plus du tout les mêmes.

Si j'ai reconnu sa stupeur quand il m'a vu, tout le reste est différent : sa mâchoire est perpétuellement crispée, son regard chargé de colère quand il n'est pas tout simplement vide de toute expression. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être face à une ombre de Potter, un fantôme, une pâle copie de ce qu'il avait été.

Je suis rentré dans son salon, me suis installé confortablement à défaut d'être réellement à l'aise et l'ai regardé, cherchant mes mots. Entre accepter un pacte et dire à voix haute que l'on souhaite la mort de ses parents, il y a un gouffre.

Potter me fixait, tranquillement assis sur son canapé. Le silence devenait insoutenable, alors je me suis lancé et une fois de plus mes paroles étaient en désaccord avec mon cœur qu'on m'a apprit à ignorer. Je n'avais jamais eu autant l'impression d'être un traître et pourtant je n'en étais pas à mon premier mensonge

Je lui tendis les documents sans entête que m'avait confié le Ministère. J'avais envie de les déchirer devant lui et de fuir loin d'ici mais je savais que quoique je fasse, Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy seraient retrouvés et tués. Je ne pouvais pas les sauver. Ma main ne tremblait pas en les lui tendant et c'était la seule chose sur laquelle je me concentrais pendant qu'il parcourait les directives du Ministère.

Il ne fut pas le moins du monde étonné du fait que je lui demande quelque chose, moi qui m'étais toujours acharné à l'éviter ou à le harceler, selon mon humeur. Il devait être devenu véritablement fou, comme certains me l'avaient fait entendre, pour ne pas se poser de questions. Je le méprisais, certes, mais je ne l'aurais jamais choisi comme ennemi si je ne le croyais assez intelligent pour mériter ma haine. Ou alors me prenait il tellement pour la petite ordure que je m'étais appliqué à paraître pendant si longtemps que rien ne pouvait l'étonner venant de moi..

Quand je fus sur le point de partir, Potter déclara que si je n'avais plus rien à ajouter, je pouvais aller me faire foutre.. Je lui ai répondu que c'était ce que je comptais faire et pour la première fois nous échangeâmes un regard amusé : Ce monde est fou. Moi sourire à un Potter : pourquoi pas embrasser Ron Weasley pendant que j'y étais ! A moins que ce soit parce que j'étais tellement soulagé de sortir de là vivant que j'en oubliais le reste.

Et j'ai bien besoin de baiser après une telle épreuve. Je suis rentré chez moi pour me changer, ai jeté un coup d'œil à la potion que j'ai en cours, et me voilà sorti pour aller rejoindre Blaise.

Le Manoir Zabini est devenu bien plus agréable depuis que Zabini Senior est en fuite. Sa mère a de toute évidence ressenti son absence comme une libération, même si je la surprends parfois encore à trembler au moindre bruit. Elle a fermé sa porte aux connaissances de son époux qui de toute façon sont tous en fuite, décoré la maison à son goût… Elle a une ouverture d'esprit extrêmement rare pour son milieu : accepter que son fils héberge dans ses appartements son compagnon…

Mickael est étudiant en droit comme Blaise et vit avec lui depuis un an déjà ce qui lui a valu d'être purement et simplement déshérité et renié par sa famille. C'est un garçon sympathique et Blaise et lui forment un beau couple dont j'envie la complicité. Moi, je n'ai jamais su faire durer une relation. J'ignore pourquoi il faut toujours qu'à un moment ou à un autre, je les provoque jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent ou aient des envies de meurtre à mon égard. Peut-être est ce seulement parce que je ne suis pas prêt à faire confiance. Peut être parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer de quelqu'un qui espérera me changer au lieu d'accepter mon sale caractère.

Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sortons dans une discothèque la plus sorcière, chic et gay de la ville.

En me voyant scruter la foule à notre arrivée, Blaise me fait un sourire moqueur. Son regard me dit clairement qu'il a comprit que ce soir, je ne rentrerais pas en leur compagnie.

Je repère assez vite ma proie : un brun d'environ 23 ans, bien bâti, bouge sur la piste de danse de façon à la fois digne et sensuelle. Rien à voir avec la majorité des danseurs qui se trémoussent de façon hystérique en se regardant dans les glaces ou qui se contentent de se balancer maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre en espérant être remarqué pour cela.

Il y a pire parfois, malgré le côté select de l'établissement. Je me rappelle encore la fois où Blaise et moi avions étés pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant un jeune homme tout habillé de blanc danser les jambes largement écartées en faisant frotter ses bras contre son entrejambe sous prétexte de suivre le rythme de la musique. Il se croyait discret mais la bosse de son pantalon qui enflait régulièrement à chaque passage était bien visible, à tel point que Blaise et moi prenions des paris sur le temps qu'il faudrait à son vêtement pour exploser.

Mais revenons au grand brun qui vient de quitter la piste, et qui me paraît tout à fait consommable… Je l'ai assez regardé danser pour qu'il vienne de lui-même vers moi. Très bien, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer ce soir ! Après deux ou trois verres, nous quittons les lieux. Blaise me voyant partir se contente de me faire un clin d'œil complice que je lui rends discrètement.

Il m'emmène directement chez lui, un loft élégant. Je m'installe dans le canapé pendant qu'il croit bon de me proposer encore un verre. J'ai assez bu pour la soirée mais son activité me permet de l'observer tranquillement.

J'ai bon goût, comme toujours : belle carrure, petit cul rebondi, taille marquée… Apparemment rien à jeter. La peau aussi est appétissante, ce dont je n'étais pas sûr avant : les spots des discothèques cachent parfois de vraies horreurs. Non, je n'ai aucune envie de transplanner sur-le-champ. Son seul défaut est une voix un peu nasillarde, mais bon, je ne vais pas coucher avec ses cordes vocales. Il s'installe à côté de moi et me tend mon verre que je bois à petites gorgées, feignant de m'y intéresser réellement jusqu'à ce que…comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui : jusqu'à ce que Will étale son bras en haut du canapé et que, ne me voyant toujours pas réagir, il ne m'enlève mon verre des mains pour m'attirer à lui.

J'ai horreur de faire le premier pas : je ne suis pas celui qui demande mais qui tolère d'accéder éventuellement à une requête. Blaise dit que c'est mon côté petit con prétentieux, il est le seul que j'autorise à me parler ainsi.

En tout cas le petit con va bien s'amuser ce soir…

Will se fait pressant, alors je daigne m'intéresser à lui.

Peu après, il est déshabillé, pantelant, plaqué contre le canapé pendant que je lèche son dos et caresse longuement ses fesses. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela de ma part, peut être croyait-il qu'en m'ayant fait boire il serait le maître du jeu...

Il a une peau halée d'un goût agréable.

Je mordille à présent son cou en me frottant contre lui quand il se met à me supplier.

J'adore être supplié

Par conséquent je prétexte n'avoir rien entendu pour qu'il recommence, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire en se tortillant sous moi. Il agrippe mes jambes, gémit, mais je ne fais que l'allumer davantage en titillant son intimité, juste ce qu'il faut pour l'exciter, et trop peu pour le satisfaire. Ce n'est que quand il est à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer (pitié, pas de larmes, c'est d'une grossièreté !) que je me prépare, enfile un préservatif et écarte doucement ses fesses pour glisser mon érection dans son intimité qui, ma foi, est délicieuse.

Je commence à aller et venir en lui, sans qu'un seul soupir ne s'échappe de mes lèvres, je joue encore à le torturer, ralentissant mon rythme quand je le sens au bord de l'extase, une, deux, trois fois… Mais c'est plus fort que moi : j'aime vraiment ce sentiment de puissance, voir mes victimes perdre leur moyens face à mes assauts, perdre toute dignité à cause de moi, oui, j'aime les brimer et garder mon contrôle, plus que l'assouvissement de mon propre plaisir.

Il n'y a qu'avec Gabriel que je me laissais aller librement à ces sensations, mais cela m'a coûté trop cher pour qu'on m'y reprenne.

Quand, satisfait, je m'allonge à ses côtés, il se permet de poser sa tête sur ma poitrine et malgré le rictus contrarié qu'il lit sur mon visage, croit bon de déclarer que je suis fantastiquement vicieux.

_Merci mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé un rapport sur mes performances…_

Deux minutes plus tard, ayant retrouvé mon souffle, je me lève, me rhabille pendant qu'il me regarde d'une façon bien trop tendre pour quelqu'un que je ne « connais » que depuis quelques heures, et avant qu'il lui vienne l'idée saugrenue de me proposer de rester pour le petit déjeuner, je prend rapidement congé.

J'entre dans le manoir, sombre et silencieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'avale, ce n'est définitivement pas une maison accueillante même si elle est confortable c'est une demeure étouffante qui me donne à chaque fois que j'y rentre l'impression que l'on me met la tête sous l'eau pour me noyer de mes souvenirs d'enfance, pour m'imposer une image de moi qui ne me correspond plus, si jamais elle m'a correspondu un jour. Dans la pénombre c'est à peine si je ne crains pas de voir surgir du petit salon mon père pour me traiter de traître à son sang ou ma mère pour me dire à quel point je la déçois. Je sais qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on peut appeler de bons parents, je sais que je vaux mieux que l'image qu'ils me renvoyaient, mais mes amis auront beau me faire les plus beaux compliments qui soient, je vivrais toujours avec ce doute, ce sentiment d'infériorité, parce que si j'étais aussi beau et formidable que ne me le dit Blaise à longueur de journée, ils l'auraient vu et m'auraient aimé pour cela.

Cette nuit là, je dors mal. Mes paroles qui condamnaient mes parents me reviennent en mémoire et savoir qu'Harry Potter partira demain pour les rechercher et les tuer me donne la nausée. Il est peut être déjà en route… Mais les dés étaient jetés bien avant que je prononce ces mots, mes parents étaient condamnées à mort bien avant que je n'ouvre la bouche. De toute façon il y a bien longtemps que j'ai fait le deuil d'être un bon fils.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite un excellent week end et avant une bonne lecture!**

**J'en profite pour vous signaler que vous trouverez dans ma bio le lien vers un autre site de fanfiction où se trouve un one shot Remus x Sirius que vous ne trouverez pas ici. Bisous!**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Malantha Mond** : Ce n'est pas du courage, je ne voulais pas quitter cette fic à laquelle je m'étais attachée. Quant à être originale, je ne suis pas la première à faire ça, Boudgato l'a fait dans « Bill, l'autre côté du miroir »(seule fic non slash de mes favoisi !) Merci et à bientôt !

**Grafield** : Drago est aussi mon personnage préféré et je m'insurgeait violemment quand on osait le traiter de con dans les reviews de Hold me, parce qu'il est tout, sauf con. Il est surtout ce que j'appelle un handicapé sentimental, et merci pour la lèche, ça fait toujours plaisir quand on sait que c'est sincère et dépourvu de tout intérêt !

**BlackNemesis** : C'est vrai que les points de vue sont très différents et mon but est de montrer que dans une relation les malentendus sont légions. Merci pour tes compliments, je les apprécie particulièrement tu le sais et j'espère que tu nous reviendra bientôt en pleine forme

**Minerve** : Tu voudrais savoir si Drago a eu des doutes sur quoi ?

**Mara Snape **: Ravie que retrouver cette histoire te plaise, pour moi le comportement de Drago était si évident que je lui ai laissé beaucoup de zones d'ombre dans « Hold me » et apparemment j'ai bien fait d'expliquer ce qui se passe de l'autre côté

**Vif d'or** : en fait Drago n'aime pas Harry encore mais il n'empêche que du temps de Poudlard il lui est arrivé d'avoir des pensées…grivoises dirons nous le concernant ! Tu verras comment il avait analysé ça à l'époque.

**Artoung** : Tu préfère le pov de Drago ? C'est amusant, tu ,n'es pas la seule… Pourtant j'avais peur que son côté « je souffre en silence » soit gonflant..

**Ornacula, Loryah, Alimencb54** : merci d'être toujours là ! Et l'épilogue est déjà presque fini

**Shetane** : Drago ? Vicieux ? Naaaaaaaaaan ! Enfin je veux dire si, mais bon, ça fait partie de son charme ! Et ses parents il les aime, il a été quasiment obligé de les « condamner » ce qui est horrible, c'est lui la victime de ce pacte et c'est le gouvernement qui est immonde de le forcer à faire une chose pareille, non ?

**Smirnoff** : Quand va t il se rendre compte de ses sentiments envers Potter ? Ben… Quand il va commencer à l'appeler Harry dans sa tête. Il niera les faits encore un peu, et le moment où il se l'avoue est à mon avis le passage le plus fort de cette fic. Alors un peu de patience !

**Chimgrid** : tu lis trop de fics, tu te met à les confondre ! Ca m'arrive aussi. Dans « Hold me » les seuls moments où l'on parle de Blaise c'est pour dire qu'il est toujours l'ami de Drago et étudie le droit. Je n'ai jamais casé Blaise avec une femme dans aucune de mes fics ! Ravie que mon Drago te plaise, j'espère que tu devineras la blessure sous la glace.

**Chapitre 2**

Les cours ont beau être passionnants aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à me concentrer dessus. J'ai passé toute la journée à penser que c'était peut-être aujourd'hui que Potter tuerait mes parents. Peut être que ça se passe juste maintenant, peut être que ce sera ce soir, pendant que je dormirais, et je me réveillerais orphelin. J'ai envie de leur envoyer un hibou pour leur dire de fuir, mais m'écouteraient-ils ? Père a si peu foi en ma parole depuis…

Depuis cette autre trahison, mais dont je fus cette fois la victime. Gabriel… Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf ?

Gabriel Watson était à Poudlard avec moi. En cinquième année, j'ai commencé à le regarder différemment… Il était beau. Brun, les cheveux longs, mat de peau avec ces yeux d'un vert si clair que je m'y noyais dedans… Et puis une voix grave, chaleureuse… Bref. Blaise comprit avant moi ce qui m'arrivait et m'encouragea à l'aborder. Le premier trimestre passa lentement en allusions subtiles et sous-entendus de plus en plus explicites entre nous, en plaisanteries qui n'en étaient pas, avec toujours cette gêne soudaine quand nous nous retrouvions véritablement seuls, ce petit jeu me plaisait beaucoup en même temps qu'il m'agaçait parfois parce que ce n'était peut être qu'un jeu, parce que je voulais beaucoup plus sans oser le demander, et au retour des vacances de Noël, il me donna ce qu'il avait appelé mon cadeau.

Avec lui, j'avais tout découvert : les baisers volés, les joies du sexe, de se cacher n'importe où pour être enfin seuls, j'en oubliais parfois mes cours, mais comme j'étais dans les bonnes grâces de la Grande Inquisitrice, on me laissait tranquille. La première fois, nous fûmes d'une maladresse pitoyable mais nous en riions ensemble, parce que même notre gaucherie était excitante, parce qu'aller jusqu'au bout de notre désir était plus important qu'impressionner notre partenaire par une expérience que nous n'avions pas.

Je lui fis dès le début une confiance aveugle malgré l'éducation que l'on m'avait donné (« ne te fie à personne et ne compte que sur toi » me répétait mon père), j'étais persuadé que jamais rien ne pourrait nous séparer. C'est curieux avec quelle facilité on peut s'imaginer que lorsqu'on couche avec quelqu'un la fidélité et l'amour va de soi. Comme si le fait de partager ce genre de plaisir était joint d'un accord tacite entre deux personnes, comme si la plupart des individus de cette planète étaient aussi naïf que moi dans ce domaine. Quel imbécile j'ai été ! Entre tout ce qu'il m'apportait et les pouvoirs que m'accordaient cette vieille crapaude d'Ombrage, je me sentais surpuissant, invulnérable.

Jusqu'à ce que je tombe de haut : mon père que je croyais intouchable était à Azkaban, et personne ne l'en sortait, Ombrage disparaissait du Ministère et de Poudlard, et durant l'été, Gabriel m'envoya un hibou pour me déclarer qu'il souhaitais que je cesse de le « coller » parce que son nouvel ami, Justin Rockwood, ne supportait pas la « concurrence ».

Je me voyais rétrogradé du statut d'homme de sa vie, lui qui aimait tant m'appeler « mon ange déchu », à celui de « concurrence ». Et il me laissait pour Justin Rockwood, un septième année qui était déjà Mangemort, aussi différent de moi qu'on le pouvait. A se demander ce qui avait pu l'attirer chez moi… L'envie de me voir autrement qu'avec l'air hautain, de voir sous le masque que je portais ? De pouvoir se vanter de m'avoir possédé ? Peut être leur relation avait-elle commencé avant la nôtre et Gabriel se moquait de moi depuis le début. J'avais cru si fort que personne n'oserait se moquer de moi que je me retrouvais à terre, et sans même une envie de vengeance pour me faire relever la tête.

Je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment remis. Il m'avait marqué, dans ma chair et dans mon cœur a jamais. Il m'avait blessé aussi mais pourtant son souvenir reste gravé dans mon corps, et malgré tout le mal qu'il m'a fait cela reste un doux souvenir.

Le jour de l'an de cette même année, six mois avant notre rupture, mon père s'est retrouvé en possession d'une des lettres que j'échangeais avec Gabriel. Dans son regard, il y avait du dégoût et de la haine, dans celui de ma mère, de la déception. Ils ont essayé de me faire dire le nom de celui que j'appelais dans ma lettre « mon trésor de chair » mais je ne cédais pas : je connaissais le père de Gabriel : il n'hésiterait pas une fraction de seconde à tuer son fils plutôt que de reconnaître qu'un membre de sa famille puisse sortir de SES normes. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'une voie, qu'une marche à suivre.

Une fois qu'on m'a ouvert les yeux j'étais sidéré de voir combien de gens vivent ainsi, persuadés de détenir LA vérité, comme s'il n'y avait qu'une bonne façon de faire et de penser, comme si oser remettre en cause les croyances des autres étaient une attaque personnelle, comme si tout pouvait se résumer à un « bon » et « mauvais »côté.

Malgré l'indifférence ou le mépris avec lequel mes parents m'ont regardé depuis ce jour là, je n'ai jamais souhaité me venger d'eux non plus, et me voilà aujourd'hui à attendre qu'un hibou m'apporte leurs baguettes pour me confirmer leur mort. Ai-je mal agi en aidant la justice ? Les ai-je vraiment trahi ? Ne m'ont ils pas trahi bien avant que je ne me rende chez Potter ?

Je me demande pourquoi je tiens encore tant compte de leurs avis alors que je désapprouve leur action, que j'ai contribué à faire échouer leurs camps depuis que j'ai appris leur vision de la famille avec la mort de mon frère aîné. J'en sais trop sur trop de choses et je me sens aussi désabusé qu'un vieillard.

OOO

Ce matin, alors que je venais à peine de trouver le sommeil, un hiboux a frappé à ma fenêtre. Il tenait deux baguettes entourées d'un mouchoir recouvert de sang séché. Le mouchoir de ma mère, celui brodé de perles formant le dessin des armoiries des Black. Le filleul de mon grand cousin a réussi sa mission, et à voir l'état dans lequel sont les baguettes, Harry Potter ne s'est pas contenté d'un duel magique… Je ne préfère pas m'imaginer le massacre dont ces deux baguettes sanguinolentes résultent.

Je ne les reverrais jamais et je doute que le Ministère prenne la peine de me rendre leurs corps pour qu'ils reposent dans le caveau familial. Le monde sorcier se venge des Mangemorts en leur refusant une sépulture digne, sous prétexte que leurs vies ne l'a pas été. Ils ne valent pas mieux, dans cette attitude, que ceux sur lesquels ils crachent.

C'est devant ce mouchoir que j'ouvre en y versant mes larmes que je dois faire leur deuil, accepter que je suis maintenant le seul homme à porter le nom si lourd en passé de Malefoy. Ce nom mourra avec moi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une véritable perte pour l'humanité mais cette idée me glace le sang.

Je met les baguettes dans un parchemin et les envoi au Ministère, après quoi je lave le mouchoir avant de le sécher pour le mettre dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. L'elfe qui vient m'annoncer que mon petit déjeuner est servi comme tous les jours dans le salon et me présenter ses hommages du matin fait presque une syncope en me surprenant laver moi même un tissus sanglant dans le lavabo de ma salle de bain, mais quand il tente de l'enlever de mes mains pour le nettoyer lui-même, par réflexe plus que par volonté, je le projette à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un revers de bras.

Il est redescendu dans les cuisines en se cognant la tête contre les murs, battant sa coulpe pour avoir osé m'importuner. Je n'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de cesser de s'auto flageller.

J'ai appelé Blaise. Il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, il est resté avec moi. Je crois que s'il en avait eu, il serait venu quand même. Sa présence m'a fait du bien.

A la fin de la journée, il a même réussi à me faire sourire. On est sorti faire des achats, voir une exposition, boire un verre… Probablement pour que je vois que ce jour en était un comme les autres, que le monde ne s'était pas écroulé, qu'il y aura d'autres jours après. Ca m'a aidé à relativiser, dans le domaine du possible.

Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de souffrir.

OOO

Le lendemain, le Ministère m'envoyait l'argent à remettre à Potter et le surlendemain m'envoyait le rapport sur Bellatrix Lestrange. J'étais déjà le seul descendant officiel de la lignée Malefoy, j'allais avoir le triste privilège (bien qu'elle, je ne la regretterais pas) d'être également l'unique porteur du sang des Black.

J'ai hésité à envoyer les documents par hibou, comme pour l'argent, puis je me suis dit que s'il ne me voyait pas de temps en temps, Potter pourrait avoir des soupçons, d'autant plus pour cette affaire que Bellatrix n'a jamais eu d'enfants. S'il me pose la question, je lui dirais que c'est encore moi pour mieux hériter de ma mère, mais j'espère ne pas avoir encore à mentir, je le fais si souvent en ce moment que je suis las de la moindre conversation.

Harry Potter a bien eu ce regard surpris en entendant le nom de la cousine de son cher parrain mais il n'a rien demandé.

Sauf une chose : si je voulais bien dîner avec lui. J'étais tellement étonné que je n'ai même pas songé à dire non et le temps que je comprenne qu'il avait pris mon hochement de tête nerveux pour un oui, il avait déjà filé aux cuisines.

Il a changé d'apparence : nouvelle coupe de cheveux, nouvelle garde robe aussi (il était plus que temps !) et sa nouvelle maison est accueillante. Il n'est pas mauvais comme cuisinier, comme hôte non plus d'ailleurs. Il serait presque fréquentable quand il s'en donne la peine. Et dire que je suis en train de parler en ces termes de l'assassin de mes parents qui s'est amusé à les charcuter ! J'ai parfois du mal à me comprendre moi même.

Cette fois, contrairement à notre entrevue précédente, son regard exprimait plus de tristesse que de colère et la soirée s'est déroulée agréablement.

J'ai dîner comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde avec mon adversaire de toujours, l'exécuteur de mes parents, celui que j'ai haï pendant tant d'années (et que je hais encore) juste parce qu'il me l'avait demandé.

Je l'ai tant espionné pendant notre passé scolaire commun que je ne n'avais rien à lui dire sur cette époque, alors nous avons parlé de Quidditch et de politique de la façon la plus banale qui soit. Puis nous avons pris un thé sous la véranda, il faisait bon malgré la neige qui envahissait tout au dehors, je me suis senti en paix et je m'en voulais pour ça.. Je devrais le haïr plus fort que jamais, même s'il n'a fait qu'obéir au ministère, mais à ce moment, je n'y arrive pas.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Rar **:

**MaraSnape : **Merci de continuer à me lire, j'espère que « mon » Drago te plaira

**Leviathoune : **Alors comme ça on attend un lime ? Mademoiselle est servie !

**Aresse : **Merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que tu parviennes à ne pas t'ennuyer en relisant la mâma histoire ou peu s'en faut

**Melantha Mond** : C'est vrai que Drago analyse plus ses sentiments que Harry qui bloque sur l'action le plus souvent, ça donne plus de profondeur mais j'avais peur que le manque d'action gêne… Apparemment il n'en est rien et tant mieux !

**Vif d'or** : En effet Drago n'est qu'une vitrine et derrière, c'est tout brisé…Moi aussi je t'embrasse et encore merci d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser un mot !

**Grafield** : Alors là, déjà savoir qu'il ne fallait pas de déranger quand tu me lisais m'avait touché mais maintenant que tu me déclames à voix haute ! Moi qui aime le théatre en plus ! Dommage que tu n'ai pas msn, je me ferais bien cirer les pompes en direct, moi ! espérons que je resterais à la hauteur à laquelle tu m'as mise

**Artoung** : Oui, Gabriel ressemble à Harry, il a des goûts qui ne changent pas dans le temps…Oui , le chapitre ci dessous est légèrement acidulé, enfin légèrement, selon mes critères ! Tu commences à me connaître un peu, hein !

**Loryah** : la suite ? de suite !

**Minerve** : a propos des 40 jours : t'as raison. Je me suis aperçu aujourd'hui que la durée de 40 jours correspond à celle du carême ! Avant la résurrection de leur histoire ? Et Gabriel a des points communs avec Harry en effet…. Mais Drago n'a jamais fait le rapprochement

**BlackNemesis** : Il est toujours bon de le rappeler : tu sais que je t'aime toi ! Pourquoi t'habite si loin, ouiiiiiiiiiin ! Bon, mes gamineries passées ,passons à ta review que j'attend toujours avec impatience : j'avais même pas songé qu'on pouvait penser que Drago fêtait la mort de ses parents, et ce malentendu n'est que le premier d'une longue liste. Merci de comprendre aussi bien ce que je veux faire passer, je m'étonne encore du succès de cette fic alors que vous connaissez le déroulement, après tout. Mais tant mieux pour mon ego !

**Shetane** : Alors on peut aimer ses parents en étant conscients qu'ils étaient mauvais, des tas d'enfants maltraités d'une façon ou d'une autre continuent à aimer, voire parfois à vénérer leurs bourreaux, parce que ce sont leur parents. Ton enthousiasme me fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu continuera à adorer la suite !

**Ornacula** : toujours dans les premières à reviewer ! Tout de suite la suite !

**Chimgrid** : pas besoin de te sentir aussi désolée, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper ! Gabriel a en effet un style qui nous rappelle un autre garçon mais il faut être logique : il ne peut pas préférer les roux ou les asiatiques et soudain être attiré par un brun aux cheveux en bataille quoique… Tu déteste Drago d'ordinaire et là t'as envie de le consoler ? Ca c'est un super compliment ! Tu dis pathétique, tu chercher peut être à dire je compatis ?

**Chapitre 3**

Un mois est passé, pourtant le temps a filé entre mes doigts. Entre les cours, les sorties avec Blaise et Mickael, la correspondance avec jean Michel, les visites à Phillip qui reprend les affaires familiales, à Oncle Régis aussi qui bataille pour réorganiser le département que son prédécesseur avait laissé quasiment en friche, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me morfondre.

J'ai reçu la baguette de tante Bellatrix, une fois de plus recouverte de sang, mais pour changer cette fois c'était le sien : ce n'est que justice. Je ne la pleurerais pas, elle adorait me terroriser quand j'étais enfant et j'ai toujours eu peur d'hériter de sa folie. Une fois de plus, je vais faire mon travail d'intermédiaire et aller chez Potter.

Je suis de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. J'ai eu une note que j'estime largement injustifiée en potions, le ministère m'a envoyé, en même temps que les documents concernant la prochaine mission, une injonction m'ordonnant de leur remettre tous les documents personnels de Père… Tous ces ennuis parce que j'ai eu le malheur de naître fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy et de devenir ennemi juré de Harry Potter ! Si j'avais su à 11 ans que le détester m'aurait forcé à le voir régulièrement 8 ans plus tard, je ne lui aurais jamais adressé la parole !

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que j'arrive chez lui. Je frappe à sa porte et il me hurle des combles de sa maison de l'y rejoindre.

Aucun sens des convenances.

Je le rejoint dans cette espèce de mansarde poussiéreuse et en attendant qu'il finisse de faire le tri qu'il a en cours , j'inspecte distraitement un carton emplis de figurines. J'en sors un dragon pour le voir voler mais il n'est pas ensorcelé. Me voyant faire, il me dit que ces jouets sont moldus et j'ai un rictus de dégoût en constatant que la pièce qui m'avait intéressé était non seulement immobile mais recouverte d'une couche de crasse repoussante. Il prend mon attitude pour une preuve de dédain envers les moldus et s'emporte rapidement, croyant bon de me rappeler qu'il est en partie moldu.

Tiens, un Potter contrarié ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas assisté à ce spectacle de choix, j'ai toujours particulièrement apprécié de le voir sortir de ses gonds, il est si prévisible !

J'entre dans le jeu, et comme d'habitude il court. En colère, il dégage une puissance magique dont il n'a jamais pris conscience et qui me fascine. Je me lève pour lancer ma prochaine attaque verbale, venimeuse à souhait quand il se jette sur moi et me fait tomber. Je le vois recevoir sur l'épaule à ma place l'armoire qui venait de s'écrouler à terre. Il se met à hurler de douleur.

_Chacun son tour, ne crois pas que je vais te plaindre pour ça alors que tu as charcuté mes parents. Tu étais censé te contenter de les tuer, pas les massacrer comme un sauvage, salaud !_

Ma remarque sur son coté chevaleresque l'a vraiment mis hors de lui. Il me maintient au sol et le sentir collé à moi est loin d'être désagréable… Même si ma tête a cogné trop fort sur le sol. J'essaie sans grande conviction de me dégager, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie : son aura magique m'enveloppe et me donne l'impression de prendre sa puissance.. J'adore quand il n'a d'yeux que pour moi, je me suis toujours senti si bien quand il me regarde avec haine…alors je m'offre une provocation supplémentaire :

« Oh oui Potty, fais moi peur ! »dis-je en me tortillant sous lui avec l'air d'une fille en chaleur, avant de lui rire au nez. Il se prend pour qui ? Le sauveur du monde ! Mhmm, c'est un peu vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer les terreurs !

Merde.

Je suis allé trop loin cette fois.

Ses mains sont de véritables étaux autour de mes poignets, il me mord l'épaule et j'ai vraiment mal. Il n'est peut être plus le si prévisible Potter que j'ai connu.

Je me dis que c'est probablement l'heure de faire une dernière prière quand je sens sa langue parcourir mon épaule meurtrie. Elle est délicieusement chaude et me fais littéralement fondre.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Potter que j'ai passé des années à insulter, haïr, envier, sur lequel il m'est arrivé (mais je m'étranglerais plutôt que de l'avouer) de fantasmer (ce n'était qu'une humiliation supplémentaire que je lui infligeais en esprit pour le salir), est en train de lécher mon cou avec un art consommé.

Bon sang il est doué ! Il vient de me faire pousser un gémissement particulièrement explicite et s'arrête pour me regarder. Je n'ose pas plonger dans son regard, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans le mien. Ce qu'il voit semble lui convenir puisqu'il lâche enfin mes poignets douloureux pour faire glisser sa main sur moi jusqu'à mon érection sur laquelle il s'attarde.

Cette enflure est en train de me tripoter !

Il se met à siffler à mon oreille et la peur me submerge : Ces sons persiflant me rappellent de trop mauvais souvenirs. Voldemort produisait les mêmes quand il testait ma résistance à la douleur en m'imaginant déjà être un de ses larbins quand j'étais enfant.

Mais j'oublie vite cela quand je lève les yeux vers lui et lis le désir dans son regard, quand je sens son sexe dur peser contre ma cuisse.

J'ai l'impression de rêver éveillé, c'est trop bon pour être vrai et pourtant je n'ai jamais aimé la violence jusque là. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas vraiment moi : dans la réalité j'aurais déjà profité du fait qu'il lâche mes mains pour me dégager et partir en le laissant dans cet état ou pour le prendre, mais tout ce que mes mains savent faire, c'est déboutonner son pantalon, le faire descendre pour s'agripper avec force à ses fesses étroites.

C'est ça : je rêve.

Ma tête a dû cogner trop fort sur le sol, je dois être en pleine hallucination pendant que mon sang se répand sur la plancher de ce grenier. Si c'est ça mourir, ma foi, je le veux bien.

Il me retourne brusquement avec tant de facilité que j'ai l'impression d'être un fétu de paille et tire violemment sur mon pantalon.

_Espèce de brute ! _

Mais je m'en fous, c'est Potter Merlin !

Je me laisse aller à crier quand son sexe perfore mon anus sans aucune préparation, il me fait mal mais m'affole en même temps à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je sens son corps collé au mien, il me brûle presque.

Je cris encore et encore en le sentant bouger en moi, je ne contrôle plus rien et je me rappelle à quel point c'est bon de s'oublier. Je me laisse totalement submerger et ne me retiens pas quand je me sens venir. Trop vite sans doute mais c'était trop fort.

L'extase passée, je me rend compte, en entendant sur ma nuque la respiration hachée de Potter, que je n'ai pas rêvé.

Potter m'a pris à même le plancher et m'écrase de tout son poids.

Il est encore en moi.

Si l'on pouvait mourir de honte, j'aurais quitté ce monde à l'instant.

Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que mon cœur lâche : il bat encore la chamade.

Le pire, c'est que je voudrais déjà remettre ça.

Alors je reprend mon masque de « petit con prétentieux » pour citer Blaise, me libère de son corps d'un coup d'épaule, me redonne une contenance d'un sort et lui déclare qu'il a intérêt à apprendre les bonnes manières s'il compte sur une prochaine fois. En commençant par ne pas m'écraser comme le rustre qu'il est.

On dirait que ses globes oculaires vont sortir de ses orbites. A ce moment il est d'un ridicule! Je me demande s'il est étonné par ma phrase ou parce que l'idée de recommencer ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit en ce qui le concerne. Je me dégoûte pour avoir osé lui proposer ça.

Je quitte la pièce, dépose au passage les documents sur la table du salon.

Je le sens derrière moi me suivre jusqu'à la porte mais je ne me retourne pas.

Si je le faisais, je perdrais le peu qu'il me reste de dignité.

Si je le faisais, je ne pourrais me retenir de lui sauter dessus et de le prendre.

Mieux vaut rentrer chez moi et réfléchir posément à tout cela.

J'essaie, j'essaie depuis une bonne heure mais je n'arrive pas à en déduire quelque chose de cohérent ou d'acceptable. Alors j'arrête parce que j'ai envie de vomir plutôt que de me rappeler que cette ordure m'a pris comme la dernière des putains et que j'étais prêt à en redemander.

Ses mains ont étripées les miens !

Je vomis pour de bon cette fois.

C'est dans ce genre de circonstances que je suis content d'avoir ces elfes à domicile, je n'ai qu'à quitter la pièce, ils s'en chargeront. Je me sens sale alors je me fais couler un grand bain parfumé au bois de santal et je faillis m'endormir dedans.

Je conclue provisoirement que je suis plus tordu que je ne le pensais.


	5. Chapitre 4

* * *

**Anagrammes** : merci de ton enthousiasme, d'autant plus que tu as de bonnes lectures avec BlackNemesis ! Le « petit jus de citron » m'a bien fait rire, c un peu tendancieux mais bon, certaines m'appellent bien directement lemon alors ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te satisfaire

**Nfertiti** : De méchants malentendus ? C'est tout le sujet de cette fic en fait. La difficulté de comprendre l'autre et qui pourtant n'empêche pas, bizarrement, de tomber amoureux. Décidément la nature humaine est bien étrange !

**Grafield** : Mais bon sang où est ce que tu étais passé, hein ? C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ? D'habitude au pire lundi tu me laisses un mot, où t'as traîné encore, hein ? Comment ça je fais ma mama possessive ! Bref tout ça pour dire : merci de m'avoir laissé encore une de tes charmantes reviews et trop tard, je m'y suis déjà habituée ! Je ne faiblit pas, je n'ai que le chapitre 13 et la fin de l'épilogue à finir, et y a (on se refait pas) un lemon dans l'épilogue, désolée, je sais que t'aimes pas vraiment ça… ;-) Bisous

**Shetane, Nfertiti** : Malentendu ? En effet c'est tout le sujet de cette fic, la preuve qu'une suite de malentendus n'empêche pas une union de se faire. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de relire la chapitre de la première fic pour voir la différence, c très flatteur.

**BlackNemesis** : Tes reviews sont toujours de la vraie crème chantilly pour moi ! Je les relis plusieurs fois ! Oui, il serait si simple de vouloir détester ou être indifférent à ses parents quand ça nous arrange mais ça marche pas alors ma foi, chacun se bat comme il peut dans ces cas là ! Je crois que si Drago parvient à garder sa fierté après cette étrange relation c'est qu'il l'a franchement cherché avec son attitude, mais sans en être conscient. Tu sais, on en fait tous parfois, de ce genre de phrases dites sur un ton humoristiques qui sont trop énormes pour être prises au sérieux et qui sont un moyen d'exprimer à voix haute et sans conséquence (sauf quand on a un Harry en face !) nos vrais désirs.

**Leviathoune** : la suite ? Elle t'attend juste en bas. Et je pense qu'Harry ne se serait pas laissé faire en effet si Drago lui avait sauté dessus !

Minerve : Drago veut Potter mais il lui en veut aussi…

**Aresse** : Je te captive ! Waow, très flattée ! C'est vrai que Drago paraît tellement froid que ce n'est pas du luxe d'expliquer ce qu'il ressent, j'en connais des comme ça dont il faut savoir décortiquer l'attitude. Harry, se rhabiller ! Je ne suis pas sûre que ça plaise à Drago ça ! Merci.

**Artoung** : C'est vrai que Drago est très « dual », toujours partagé, voire déchiré entre son ressenti et sa vision de la vie. Bisous et merci !

**Chimgrid** : c'est vrai, le chapitre est court mais je dois respecter le découpage en fonction de la première fic, ce qui fait que parfois, à moins de faire du remplissage, je dois poster de petits chapitres, désolée. C'est vrai que Drago est beaucoup plus complexe que Harry et surtout se pose beaucoup plus de questions. Sinon je n'ai aucun mal à « retomber dans l'autre fic », j'ai du parfois relire certains passages pour être sûre que ça correponde, car c'est vraiment deux versions différentes d'une même histoire.

**Ornacula** : Merci !

Chapitre 4 

Cela fait six semaine que Potter est parti à la recherche de Zabini senior, ça m'a laissé tout le temps de réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé.

Soyons honnête : je me suis caché un peu trop longtemps que si cette tête à claque de Potter a le don de me taper sur les nerfs, c'est aussi bien parce que mon père m'a rebattu les oreilles de ses exploits que parce qu'il est tout à fait mon type d'homme.

En y pensant bien, je crois que depuis longtemps mes envies de basses vengeances sont passées à des envies plus physiques. Jusqu'ici, je m'étais persuadé que ce genre d'idées n'étaient dues qu'à mon envie de le voir humilié mais j'en doute fortement à présent.

Ce type a contribué à déshonorer ma famille, a tué mes parents de façon ignoble et j'ai couché avec lui ! Non, c'est pire que ça : il m'a baisé. Et j'ai aimé ça.

En même temps je ne peux pas lui en vouloir des actes répréhensibles des miens et d'avoir fait ce que j'ai du moi-même lui demander. Ma famille a contribué à la disparition de la sienne, peut être que moi aussi, si on m'avait fait la même chose, j'aurais souhaiter assouvir une vengeance toute aussi sanglante.

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?

Je ne sais pas à qui je dois reprocher tout cela : à moi pour avoir provoqué une fois de trop Potter ? A lui pour avoir laissé ses pulsions prendre le dessus ? A la société sorcière pour avoir faussé dès le départ notre rencontre et nos échanges ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il reviendra vite. Je suis pathétique, je sais, mais j'ai toujours envie de…lui.

Cependant, le temps passe relativement vite : j'ai dû passer une série d'examens qui m'ont tellement accaparés que je n'ai pas pu aller voir Severus depuis longtemps. Blaise vient me voir régulièrement pour me rappeler de sortir mon nez de mes livres et de mes fioles et il arrive parfois à me persuader de les quitter.

Je lui ai dit que Potter était à la recherche de son père.

La relation entre Blaise et lui n'a jamais été bien brillante : Zabini Senior sait plus se servir de ses poings et de sorts que de sa langue face à son fils. Blaise s'en est bien sorti malgré tout. Il a dit qu'il espérait que Potter le massacrerait avant de lui ôter la vie, son regard était chargé de haine. Je comprend son attitude mais je le crois plus touché qu'il ne veut bien le montrer

J'étais en pleine révision sur les propriété des fèves de cacao sur l'anxiété et l'insomnie quand il vint encore essayer de m'arracher à mes études.

C'est le moment que choisit un hibou grand duc pour frapper à ma fenêtre. Comme j'étais en pleine conversation avec Blaise, c'est un de mes elfes qui lui ouvrit la fenêtre et me mit humblement dans les mains une baguette enveloppée dans un fichu coloré, accompagné d'un parchemin.

Quand je me rendis compte de ce que je tenais dans les mains, il était déjà trop tard pour le cacher : Blaise, aussi pâle qu'un linge, m'avait pris la baguette des mains, l'avait retiré du fichu une fois de plus collé par de l'hémoglobine séché et la serrait dans ses paumes tremblantes.

Doucement, je lui ai retiré la baguette des mains, l'ai déposé avec le parchemin encore scellé sur la desserte à côté de moi et l'ai pris dans mes bras. Que pouvais-je faire de plus ? Il n'y avait rien à dire et je feignis de ne pas m'apercevoir que mon épaule sur laquelle reposait sa tête se mouillait.

Je lui ai proposé de passer la journée à mes côtés comme il l'avait fait pour moi, mais il préféra rejoindre Mickaël.

Maintenant seul et n'ayant plus la concentration nécessaire pour reprendre mes révisions, je renvoie la baguette au Ministère puis ouvre le parchemin.

_Malefoy,_

_J'ai rempli ma mission, Zabini m'a donné du fil à retordre._

_Je serais chez moi dans peu de temps, vers 16 heures probablement._

_A bientôt_

Harry Potter 

Tiens, Potter est pressé de me revoir apparemment ! Ce mot expéditif me fait rire. Si jusque là je pensais plus à me morigéner de ma conduite, j'envisage enfin la possibilité que Saint Potter se soit fait prendre à son propre jeu.

Voilà qui est intéressant…

Maintenant que j'y pense, après tout il avait répondu à ma provocation et c'est peut être l'occasion d'assouvir tranquillement mes fantasmes, s'il est capable d'être moins violent.

C'est donc sûr de moi que, à 16 heures pile (un gentleman est toujours à l'heure me dis-je pour justifier mon empressement), les documents reçus du ministère en main, je sonne à se porte.

Quand il m'ouvre, il est en peignoir. Ses cheveux mouillés partants dans tous les sens comme à l'accoutumée m'indiquent qu'il vient à peine de sortir de la douche et je me retient de lui proposer d'y retourner de suite en ma compagnie. Il bougonne en me laissant passer pour vite refermer la porte : dans son état, le froid glacial du dehors doit être encore plus mordant. Nous nous installons dans le salon, comme d'habitude il ignore comment s'asseoir correctement et écarte les jambes, inconscient qu'alors j'ai une vue plongeante sur son anatomie. Feignant de ne rien voir, je me concentre sur les informations que j'ai à lui donner, mais il m'arrête assez vite dans mon discours : il se dit fatigué par un tel périple et ne souhaite pas enchaîner dès à présent une nouvelle mission.

_Parfait, ça tombe bien : j'en ai marre de recevoir des baguettes ensanglantées à domicile. Alors si nous n'avons plus à parler « boulot », parlons d'autre chose, j'aime autant…_

Je m'approche de lui et il se rend enfin compte du manque de pudeur de sa tenue, mais cela n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Il a raison, de toute façon, dans deux secondes, je l'aurais déshabillé.

Je m'installe tranquillement sur ses genoux et lui demande s'il a réfléchi à ma proposition. Sa réponse ne fait que confirmer ce que je voyais déjà dans ses yeux : il n'a pas du réfléchir à tout cela plus de deux secondes alors que cela fait six semaines que je cogite sur le sujet, me demandant si j'ai eu tort ou non. Typique Gryffondor. Cependant, il y a une étincelle dans son regard un peu inquiétante qui me rappelle que je ne le connais pas si bien que je le crois. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de songer que bientôt je le connaîtrais sur le bout des doigts : je lui retire son peignoir en un rien de temps et m'attaque à ma propre chemise.

Quand je m'en libère, ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand pour mieux me regarder.

Amusant…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous à baver sur mon torse. Moi, je ne l'aime pas, avec cette peau si pâle qu'elle en est parfois translucide, laissant apparaître les veines bleutées, mais lui n'est pas du même avis et se jette presque dessus.

Il commence à siffler ces mots qui me mettent mal à l'aise, j'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils représentent pour moi : le visage du Lord Noir penché sur moi, les fentes de ses yeux dilatées , jouissant de me voir souffrir, soumis à ses pulsions sadiques pour ne déplaire ni à mon père ni à lui, du temps où sa moitié de vie se collait au Professeur Quirrel pour venir nous voir.

Repoussant.

Il remarque mon changement d'attitude et s'arrête dans son élan. Il a été assez étonné pour reprendre un langage que je comprend et me demander la raison de mon comportement. Comme Voldemort, il n'a même pas conscience de parler fourchelangue et ce constat me tétanise : oui, cette pourriture prenait vraiment son pied en testant ma résistance.

Il cesse de parler et se concentre sur moi, j'oublie aussi tôt mes mauvais souvenirs. Ses mains et sa bouche sont tellement habiles que j'ai du mal à me persuader de me lever pour finir de me déshabiller. Je reviens aussi vite que ma dignité me le permet sur lui, m'assied sur ses cuisses en posant mes genoux sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Ainsi je le domine autant que je m'offre à lui.

Il reprend son manège, m'embrasse, me caresse, et je me retiens pour ne pas gémir déjà : tout ce qu'il fait me fait fondre et m'électrise en même temps. Je cache mon visage dans son cou pour qu'il ne voit pas mes grimaces de plaisir, mes yeux qui se lèvent d'eux même comme si j'allais m'évanouir, et je fais doucement descendre ma main entre nous. J'y trouve son membre déjà érigé, le prend en main, le caresse lentement, c'est si doux, si chaud, je me sens puissant de l'avoir entre mes doigts, je pourrais lui faire très mal si je le voulais…

Mais je ne le veux pas.

Il me mordille gentiment la clavicule, je sens que je vais encore perdre pied.

J'y croirais presque mais ce n'est que du sexe, un échange de bons procédés qui ne l'empêche pas de me détester et qui ne m'empêche pas de le maudire.

J'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie qu'il me touche. Je rend les va et viens de mon poignet plus pressants, relève la tête pour le regarder, il me fixe de son regard vert et j'y lis un désir qui me trouble davantage. Il semble avoir compris ma plainte silencieuse et plonge sa main entre nous, agrippant un peu brusquement mon sexe et j'étouffe un cri de jouissance. Il me caresse, s'accordant à mon propre rythme sur lui, tant et si bien que je ne sais plus où est ma main et la sienne ; je n'arrive plus à me retenir et gémis comme lui, les sons que je produis répondant aux siens. Je lui en veux de me faire perdre ainsi le contrôle de moi-même bien que je sache que c'est pour cela qu'il m'attire autant.

Je suis sur le point de me perdre dans sa main quand il lâche sa prise et j'ai envie de hurler quand il joue de sa langue et de ses dents sur mon torse. Il me soulève par les fesses pour les poser au dessus de son propre sexe que je lâche à mon tour. J'en frisonne en tentant de garder un reste de contenance bien que je sache cette bataille perdue d'avance, agrippe à pleines mains les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour retarder le moment où il m'empalera sur lui, parce que j'en ai tellement envie que j'ai l'impression que je n'y survivrais pas..

Le traître lèche consciencieusement mes tétons, me caresse avec une sensualité incroyable pour m'affaiblir, que mes bras lâchent et qu'il se retrouve en moi. Malgré moi, peu à peu, je descend, je le sens tout contre moi puis en moi, alors je lâche tout et m'accroche à son cou. Il est en moi, entièrement, profondément, aussi raide que ma colonne vertébrale est inexistante : je suis littéralement vautré sur Potter, la tête à nouveau dans le creux de son cou pendant qu'il imprime en moi de longs coups puissants. Mon érection frotte contre ses abdominaux, j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon qu'un sale gamin secouerait en tous sens. Et malgré les protestations de mon orgueil, je savoure pleinement ce moment. Je me laisse accaparé, envahir, je m'oublie pour n'être plus que cette extase que je ressens et me noyer dans l'odeur acre de la sueur qui coule le long de son cou, j'en goûte la salinité sur le bout de ma langue, sortie de ma bouche pendant que je halète.

Sous ses coups de boutoirs, je me sens mourir de plaisir et un orgasme d'une violence inouïe nous ravage en même temps. Nous reprenons notre souffle, j'ai posé mon front contre le sien, me retenant à sa nuque pour ne pas m'effondrer par terre, je me sens si faible, je le sens si puissant…Comme s'il venait de prendre toute mon énergie humaine et magique.

Je me sens sale aussi : je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait, et ce n'est pas de sentir le parfum mélangé de nos sueurs et de nos spermes qui me dégoûte.

C'est que je doute qu'il le vive de la même manière que moi.

Pour moi, c'est l'assouvissement d'un fantasme et surtout le moyen de calmer cette impression que j'ai de brûler quand il est près de moi et que je ne veux pas définir, d'éteindre ce feu qui me ronge le cœur dès qu'il s'approche et dont je suis sûr qu'il ne s'appelle pas colère, jalousie ou rivalité.

Pour lui c'est un besoin de vaincre, ou l'envie pure et simple de sexe.

Je me détache de lui, me lève et m'engouffre dans la salle de bain sans oser le regarder. L'eau chaude coule sur moi, c'est étrange : mon corps a exulté, est repu, apaisé, mais mon esprit n'a jamais été si confus, en ébullition. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir de sous cette eau mais je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment. D'un _Accio_, je récupère mes habits laissés dans le salon et ressort aussi digne que possible. Il me regarde brièvement d'une façon que je ne parvient pas à déchiffrer avant de détourner la tête.

Le message est on ne peut plus clair : je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Un « au revoir » serait déplacé, un « je m'en vais » une évidence qui lui ferait croire que je veux qu'il me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Je le mériterais pourtant mais il n'en a aucune intention , c'est évident.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à refermer le porte derrière moi et espérer qu'il prendra la peine de me rappeler.

Parce que, malgré l'humiliation que je viens encore de subir, j'en veux encore.

Et je reviens au reste de mon existence. Ce soir, j'irais voir Blaise. Il ne me l'a pas demandé mais il risque d'en avoir besoin. Oserais-je lui dire un jour que je couche avec celui qui a exécuté son père ?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Senko Yurima : **Je suis désolée mais comme je te vois moins sur le net et peu en réel, je n'ai que peu d'occasions de te donner de la lecture, mais ça ne change rien entre nous, hein ! Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**BlackNemesis : **Je crois qu'il y a malentendu, Drago ne pense pas qu'il mérite d'avoir été agréssé, mais il s'avoue qu'il désirait ce qui est arrivé, même s'il est évident qu'il aurait préféré que ça se passe de façon différente. Ceci dit ma phrase prête en effet à confusion alors je l'enlève du texte initial J'aime beaucoup le « La recherche de chaleur humaine (principalement Potterienne) » ! J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas et t'embrasse très fort.

**Aresse** : surprenant : quand je postais Hold me, tout le monde en voulait à Drago, maintenant tu as des pulsions de mort contre Harry ! Biz aussi

**Grafield** : C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale, en effet j'ai toujours peur que tu prennes des vacances au fin fond de la Creuse ou dans un autre endroit difficile d'accès au réseau, je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais (si c'est le cas préviens moi à l'avance que je me prépare psychologiquement ;-) Le lemon passe tout seul ? Je le note dans ma liste de phrases tordues pouvant servir plus tard ! Merci de ta review et à bientôt.

**Chimgrid** : Merci pour l'appréciation du lemon, le prochain devrait de rendre muette alors !(c'est mon préféré pour cette fic). C'est vrai que Drago « se prend la tête » bien plus qu'Harry mais je doute que les filles soient les seules à réfléchir ainsi, les hommes le font dans le dire, c'est tout.

**Vif d'or** : Merci ! Et l'écriture de la deuxième version s'est quasiment faite toute seule.

**Melantha Mond** : Je ne me suis pas encore remise du compliment que tu avais fait dans les rar de ta fic, tu sais ! Je trouve surprennent que Drago, aussi dépressif, arrive à te faire rire mais l'essentiel est que ça continue à te plaire ! Dessert au citron ? Pourquoi pas ! je n'en suis plus à une appellation douteuse près ! Pour la scène qui t'a amusé, Drago dit qu'il fait froid.. dehors ! Mais devant à mon avis il doit avoir chaud puisqu'il pense à filer sous la douche !

**Shetane** : Oui, Drago est très complexe, mais Harry aussi se contredit souvent. Merci et bisous !

**Loryah** : J'espère que la suite continuera à e plaire.

**Artoung** : Merci, t'es un amour !

**Leviathoune** : C'est marrant, quand je pense que j'ai faillit jeter à la poubelle ce pov écrit en quatrième vitesse pendant que je postais la première version… L'épilogue ne sera pas triste, il se déroulera 5 ans après la fin du chapitre 13.

**Ornacula, Nfertiti **: merci !

**Chapitre 5**

Voilà deux semaines que j'attend que Monsieur Potter daigne me contacter. Et cela me contrarie bien plus que je ne le voudrais.

S'il avait compté le faire ce serait déjà fait, alors je vais essayer de me changer le idées : j'ai quelques herbe à aller chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse pour mes potions, j'en profiterais pour faire un tour au magasin de Quidditch voir les nouveautés. Allez, pense à autre chose Drago ! Met tes plus beaux habits et oublie ce satané Potter !

OOO

Il est là. A la terrasse de Florian Fanfarôme. En pleine discussion avec un grand brun que j'ai déjà croisé… Dans l'allée des embrumes. La plus belle pute du quartier depuis quelques mois. Enfin, peut-être ne l'est-il plus à l'heure qu'il est étant donné l'hématome qui lui décore l'œil droit. Il se lève, tape affectueusement sur l'épaule de Potter et l'embrasse sur la joue.

J'ai envie de le tuer. De les tuer. Surtout Harry.

Jamais, même quand cette pourriture de Croupton Junior m'a transformé en fouine, je n'ai été à ce point rabaissé.

Harry m'a remplacé par une pute. Que dis-je remplacé ? Il s'est probablement offert le luxe de coucher avec nous en même temps, pourquoi aurait-il refusé ma proposition ? Moi il m'avais gratuitement ! Si j'avais un dernier doute sur l'estime qu'il me porte, il vient de voler en éclat.

J'ai mal. Trop mal. Vraiment trop.

J'ai envie de m'enterrer et d'oublier tout ça, j'ai envie de cracher sur lui, j'ai envie de foncer sur lui et de l'égorger avec son propre couteau qui déforme toujours la poche de son pantalon, j'ai envie de lui ouvrir le ventre et d'en retirer ses tripes de mes dents.

Mais je ne fais rien de tout cela. Je vais garder mon air digne. Je m'approche de lui, détaché, je veux au moins qu'il sache que je sais.

Il ne m'a pas vu arriver, je m'assied à la place laissée libre par ce… type. Après tout, nous sommes interchangeables, n'est ce pas ? Je lance une pique qui me fait autant souffrir que je veux l'atteindre : insulter ses choix, c'est m'insulter moi-même, à ses yeux je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Je sais que je lui en ai fait baver à Poudlard mais est ce que cela méritait une telle infamie ?

Tiens, il bafouille, commence à dire que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, bien que je vois mal quel malentendu il pourrait y avoir. Une faible lueur d'espoir commence à s'insinuer malicieusement en moi : c'est vrai, il s'agit de Harry Potter, il ne pourrait pas…

Si, il le peut. Il s'arrête de balbutier des débuts d'explications et me toise d'une façon qui dit assez clairement qu'il ne me dois rien. Il est grand temps que je parte avant de ne plus parvenir à me retenir de l'écorcher vivant.

A ses yeux, je ne croyais pas être grand chose, maintenant, je sais que je suis moins que rien.

La pute revient vers son client, le sourire aux lèvres, un sac à dos sur l épaule : il l'a loué pour combien de jours ?

Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je m'en vais rapidement pour ne pas leur laisser en plus le privilège de me quitter.

Je ne serais pas celui qu'on laisse en plan.

Du moins pas avec autant d'évidence.

Et au bout de la rue, je transplanne directement chez moi, m'étale sur mon lit et m'effondre comme un imbécile.

Je ne devrais pas être aussi touché par cela, j'ai toujours été bien au-dessus de ce genre de chose, du moins depuis Gabriel. J'ai l'impression d'être rongé de l'intérieur, je brûle, je saigne tout en restant vivant. Je ne peux empêcher mon esprit d'imaginer ce que Harry et son protégé sont en train de faire à l'instant, je crois que j'ai touché le fond.

Non.

Il y a pire.

Putain !

Je me rend compte qu'avec ce foutu Potter, je n'ai jamais pensé à sortir de ma veste une de mes capotes que j'y laisse toujours. La première fois, il m'a pris par surprise mais la seconde, j'aurais dû y penser. J'étais si certain qu'il était malgré tout profondément honnête, si persuadé qu'il était vierge que je n'y ai même pas songé.

Imbécile.

Pauvre crétin pathétique.

Taré congénital.

Je me maudis, je suis maudis.

Je suis mort de trouille.

En plus de la mortification cuisante que je viens de subir, j'ai peut être mis ma vie en danger. Allez savoir quelle maladie honteuse et peut être mortelle il a pu me transmettre. Et je vais devoir passer un test, humiliation supplémentaire.

Autant crever tout de suite.

Non, ce serait lui faire trop d'honneur : Drago Malefoy dernier du nom ne va pas mourir parce qu'un sale type l'aura traîné plus bas que terre. Personne n'en saura rien, à part mon médecin qui restera aussi muet qu'une tombe.

Il ne mérite pas tout le mal que je ressens. Je vais l'oublier, après tout j'ai passé deux ans sans le voir et je n'en étais que mieux.

Il faut que je prenne quelque chose.

Je file dans mon laboratoire et me confectionne une potion psychotrope. C'est fort, c'est illégal sans l'ordonnance d'un médicomage, mais je sais la faire et j'en ai besoin.

En deux minutes, je suis débarrassé de ce nœud qui étranglait ma gorge. La situation n'est pas meilleure mais j'ai plus de force pour la surmonter : j'arrive à respirer sans sentir ma poitrine dévorée de l'intérieur, je ne souffre plus mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus être qu'une coquille vide.

Ainsi anesthésié, je vais voir mon médicomage.

OOO

Il aura les résultats dans quelques heures.

En attendant, je fais mes devoirs. Tout m'est égal, je ne suis plus qu'une machine de chair. Je n'aime pas ce sentiment, ou plutôt ce manque de sentiment qui me donne l'impression d'être mort. J'ai du trop forcer la dose.

OOO

Le parchemin est arrivé. Je ne suis même pas impatient de connaître les résultats, je ne ressens rien. Je déroule le rouleau…

Je suis aussi sain qu'un nouveau né. Devrais-je m'en réjouir ?

OOO

Il est cinq heure du matin et j'ai été réveillé par la douleur : L'effet de la potion s'est dissipé. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, en position fœtale et sais déjà que je ne parviendrais pas à me rendormir.

Harry.

Maudit sois tu, jamais je n'aurais du accepter la proposition du Ministère. J'étouffe dans cette maison qui est mienne sans que j'en ai l'impression. Peut être devrais-je déménager…

Comme Potter.

Comme Harry.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit encore dans ma tête ?

Je ne veux plus penser à lui.

Je ne veux plus le voir.

Je ne veux même plus entendre parler de lui.

Mais plus j'essaie de penser à autre chose , plus mon esprit me ramène à ce que j'évite.

C'est une obsession, je suis obsédé par ce type !

J'aurais dû l'étrangler quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

Je ne comprend rien…

Les heures passent avec une lenteur mortelle, Quand il est l'heure de me lever pour aller en cours, ma décision est prise : autant profiter de ce vide dans ma vie, du fait que plus rien ne me donne envie d'avancer, pour me noyer dans le travail. J'ai des cours à suivre, des devoirs à faire, j'y plongerais, et quand je ne travaillerais pas je me chercherais une nouvelle demeure, ce sera un nouveau défi à relever : trouver une maison assez grande pour moi ayant une aile pour loger 20 elfes est une gageure.

OOO

Ce soir, Blaise est venu me chercher, il voulait que je l'accompagne comme d'habitude dans une de ses fêtes étudiantes mais je lui ai dit non. Je n'ai le cœur à rien… Mon cœur… il est devenu aussi régulier qu'un métronome, plus aucune émotion ne me touche, je me sens aussi mort que quand j'avais pris cette potion.

J'ai trouvé ma nouvelle maison plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu, il faut à présent que je trouve autre chose pour m'occuper l'esprit. J'y ai installé ce qui me reste de mobilier du Manoir que je n'ai pas donné à Oncle Régis, composé avec d'autres choses que j'ai acheté, le décor est beau mais ne signifie rien, n'a pas d'histoire, il n'y a rien pour remplir tout cet espace. Les pièces me font moins penser à des tombes mais si j'avais pu, j'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus petit.

Même s'ils sont discrets, les elfes sont toujours là, à remettre tout en ordre, à tel point qu'on a l'impression d'être dans une maison témoin… J'aimerais un peu plus d'intimité et un peu moins d'ordre à donner.

Je leur ai interdit d'entrer dans mon bureau, même si cela les met dans un état proche de l'apoplexie, parce que s'ils rangent ici, je ne retrouverais jamais mes affaires.

OOO

J'ai reçu un parchemin d'Harry

Quand j'ai vu son sceau sur la missive, mon cœur s'est mis à battre un peu trop vite. Satané sorcier ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui qui me donne la sensation d'être vivant ? Il reprend son « travail ».

Je lui ai renvoyé les documents que j'avais depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Qu'il parte.

Et qu'il ne revienne pas.

OOO

Aujourd'hui, j'ai été surpris : j'ai reçu les baguettes de Crabbe et Goyle Senior, intactes. Pas la moindre trace de sang. Harry a changé de façon d'agir ? Après tout je m'en fiche. Qu'il massacre ou fasse son travail proprement, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

…

Arrêtons de nous mentir : cette ordure me manque.

Je lui ai renvoyé un courrier : le Ministère n'a pas d'autres missions dans l'immédiat, ils ont mis une équipe supplémentaires d'Aurors au service des recherches pour rattraper son rythme, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il soit si efficace. J'ai passé une heure penché sur sa lettre, sur ces infos brutes, ces formules de circonstances, aussi froides que lui maintenant, à observer les pleins et les déliés de son écriture comme si j'allais y trouver un sens caché…

Je suis vraiment pathétique.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Vif d'Or : **Bon anniversaire ! Je t'aurais bien offert un os en cadeau comme demandé, mais je les réserve au fanzine du troisième œil… Si tu veux, je peux te donner quelques chapitres de cette fic en avance pour marquer le coup ! J'espère que tu as fêté ça dignement et merci pour tes compliments.

**Shetane : **Merci pour tes compliments et mon anglais n'est pas assez élaboré pour lire le tome 6 dans la langue de shakspear, de toute façon ça ne changerait pas ma fic.

**Melantha Mond :** Tu n'as pas à me rassurer, tu as le droit de trouver Drago drôle même si ce n'est pas dans cette optique que j'ai écrit, l'essentiel c'est que l'histoire continue à te plaire. L'allusion au sida est aussi un moyen de m'excuser pour tous mes lemons où les protagonistes pratiquent le bare back ce qui peut être un peu irresponsable étant donné la situation actuelle, même si ce n'est qu'une histoire et que je ne suis pratiquement pas lue par des homosexuels, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à rendre attractif un lemon avec un préservatif ! Sauf peut être dans le fanzine du troisième œil et encore…

**Loryah,** **Griselle **: merci ! merci !

**Artoung** : Oui, Drago va bientôt le comprendre qu'il est amoureux d'Harry, mais chez lui, contrairement à Harry, c'est progressif, déjà dans le chapitre précédent il en est un peu conscient puisque l'air de rien il se met à l'appeler Harry et plus Potter dans sa tête, c'est déjà une première étape…

**Selana** : alors ta review est je crois un des plus beaux compliments que l'on m'aie fait. D'abord tu places ma fic en tête de tes préférées, ce qui n'est pas rien,(vas voir dans mes favoris et ça ne sera peut être plus ta préférée, j'en connais d'excellents) mais en plus j'ai réussi avec toi mon but : prouver qu'avec le regard de l'autre l'histoire change du tout au tout. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te convaincre que si dans l'une tu as envie de découper Drago et dans l'autre d'étrangler Harry c'est que tous les deux se trompent sur les évènements et qu'ils auraient évité bien des accros s'ils avaient communiqué.(bon, en même temps, y aurait pas eu de fic !)

**Grafield** : ça y est ! J'ai réussi à te traumatiser à distance, trop forte je suis ! Merci de tes compliments, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire avidement, moi-même je te lis 4 fois de suite à chaque review . Sinon, si tu n'es pas très loin de la Creuse et que tu veux te changer les idées un week end, je le conseille d'aller au parc de Chabrières où tu trouveras ma grande passion (avant les slashs HP, sisi !) : les loups. J'ai cité la Creuse parce que j'ai un ami qui y vit, chez lui les portables ne captent pas et son réseau marche une fois sur deux . Si tu vas au parc et que tu croises une armoire à glace tatouée avec des cicatrices au visage (non, pas en forme d'éclair !) qui mitraille les fauves, salue le de ma part.

**Chimgrid** : J'espère que tu ne souffres pas trop en te mettant à la place de Drago, heureusement ça va bientôt s'arranger pour lui comme tu le sais déjà ! Merci.

**Aresse **: Si les humains savaient communiquer, ça se saurait… Je m'amuse à constater que toutes vous pensez que Harry est un vrai con alors que vous pensiez la même chose de Drago dans Hold me , comme quoi mieux vaut se mettre dans les chaussures de quelqu'un avant de le juger…

**Melusine** : Oui, il y a de gros malentendus entre eux, comme souvent dans la réalité entre deux êtres humains, et pourtant on parle la même langue en principe. Merci de prendre la peine de relire la fic miroir !

**Ornacula **: merci d'être une fois de plus au rendez-vous !

**Blacknemesis** : ton chapitre préféré de la fic ? je croyais que le 7 te faisais mourir ! C'est vrai que les deux s'enferment dans leurs propres idées fausses sur l'autre, à se demander comment ils parviendront à en sortir ensemble et indemmes ! Le mystère des fics probablement. Quant au « Grand Lemoncurd » : « oh god ! » si ça continue je vais exploser à force d'enfler de fierté ! Merci pour tout, pour tes review comme pour ton œil attentif quand nous nous écrivons, j'ai vraiment une chance folle de te connaître.

**Leviathoune** : on doute m'étreint : ne me lirais –tu que pour les lemons ! Merci et à bientôt !

**Chapitre 6**

Ce matin, je suis allé rejoindre Oncle Régis dans notre salon de thé habituel, près du Ministère. Il m'a trouvé une tête d'enterrement et a commencé à m'interroger, je n'avais pourtant rien de passionnant à raconter… Il me scrutait intensément, cherchant la faille…

Il a toujours été doué pour me tirer les vers du nez mais cette fois je n'ai pas l'intention de lui raconter quoique ce soit.

Il fait mine d'abandonner son investigation et après quelques diversions il amène la conversation sur son travail, sur les affaires en cours… et m'annonce que bientôt les Aurors auront recueillis assez d'information pour remettre au travail Harry Potter : je devrais donc bientôt lui rendre visite.

Je lui signe rageusement alors qu'il est hors de question que je remette les pieds chez cette enflure, que j'estime que j'ai assez rendu service au ministère pour qu'à présent on me laisse tranquille.

Je ne veux plus revoir Harry Potter,

Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Harry Potter,

Je crache sur Harry Potter.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'un rapide coup d'œil de mon oncle attire mon attention sur cet homme debout à quelques pas de nous. Je plonge en suivant la direction indiquée dans deux yeux d'un vert profond qui me regardent avec une fascination enfantine , ce qui jure terriblement avec sa véritable nature.

Il s'approche de nous et à chaque pas qu'il fait je sens mon cœur s'affoler davantage, je m'en veux pour ça. Mon visage se crispe de colère. Il est là, restons civilisés… Je me retiens de l'étrangler pour le présenter à mon oncle.

Il me regarde bizarrement quand je lui sers la main ; la chaleur de ses doigts qui se referment sur ma paume me rappelle douloureusement nos échanges bien plus intimes.

Qu'il parte.

Qu'il parte vite avant que je ne m'abaisse à lui dire qu'il me manque à en crever.

OOO

Mon regard fixe toujours le coin de rue par lequel il a disparu. Mon oncle passe sa main devant mes yeux pour me ramener à la réalité et m'adresse un sourire goguenard.

Ce n'est pas drôle.

Je l'aime beaucoup mais il m'énerve avec ses airs de tout savoir et de tout comprendre. Je vais finir mon thé puis je rentrerais chez moi réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer, à ce que peut signifier son comportement, à essayer d'analyser la moindre mimique de son visage jusqu'à en être malade. Parce que mon esprit agit contre ma volonté, parce que je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à Harry, ce que nous avons fait, le plaisir qu'il m'a donné, la douleur aussi, à ces rares moments de calme entre nous pendant lesquels je me sentais vraiment détendu. Sa trahison, son indifférence, la violence dont il est capable, la douceur de son regard, autant d'informations qui se contredisent les unes les autres et qui finiront par me rendre fou.

OOO

Je suis allé voir Severus ce week-end. Il avait l'air d'être en forme, la guerre semble avoir passé sur lui sans le marquer, enfin, pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par la vie. Il m'a apprit que la plupart de mes anciens compagnons de maison qui avaient suivit la voie de Voldemort ont été arrêtés. Certains, par manque de preuves contre eux, se promènent encore au grand jour : les marques de Ténèbres ont disparues avec le Lord Noir et les témoignages d'un ex Mangemort et du fils du bras droit du Lord Noir ne semblait pas suffisant aux yeux du gouvernement, même si nous avions œuvrés en secret pour le « bon camp ». Le camp gagnant en tout cas. Le ministère a décidément un sens étrange de la gratitude…

OOO

Et me voilà reparti pour une nouvelle semaine.

Etudes, cours, interrogations et préparation de thèse…J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à noircir du parchemin. A la sortie des cours, une des filles qui suit les mêmes que moi a cru bon de venir me voir pour me demander si je ne pouvais pas l'aider à réviser, sous le prétexte que je suis siiii doué : Pathétique. Elle n'a aucune chance et ce manque de subtilité qu'ont les hétéros quand ils ont une idée derrière la tête m'a toujours paru indécent. Je devrais probablement me promener dans les amphithéâtre avec un t-shirt « desperatly gay » pour leur faire comprendre, et encore il y en aurait certaines pour se croire capable de me faire changer d'avis !

Je suis si épuisé par toutes ces données que j'ai dû ingurgiter aujourd'hui que je ne regarde pas ce qui se passe autour de moi, je marche comme un automate, concentré sur ce qui m'attend et non sur ce que je vis.

Si on peut appeler mon existence actuelle une vie.

Mais je suis sorti brutalement de mes pensées : je suis tiré en arrière, à moitié étranglé par une main puissante et glacée avant d'être jeté à terre dans la rue désertée à cette heure : je sais que j'étais le dernier à sortir de la bibliothèque, il a bien choisi son heure pour agir

C'est Justin Rockwood, il est si furieux que sa bouche laisse échapper de l'écume comme un enragé. A-.t il apprit mes actions d'espionnage pendant la guerre ?

Sa voix rauque se fait entendre :

"Gabriel a été tué par ces putains d'Aurors cet après midi. Et c'est ton nom qu'il a prononcé avant de mourir !"

Et tout m'éclate à la figure. Gabriel, mon premier amour, celui qui m'a trahi, est mort en prononçant mon nom. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que cela pourrait signifier : Justin se jette sur moi, il est si furieux qu'il en oublie la magie et m'étrangle avec les battoirs qui lui servent de mains. Le peu de sang qui irrigue mon cerveau me permet encore de sortir d'une main tremblante ma baguette de ma poche et si je suis incapable de prononcer un _Expelliarmus_, mon sort est assez puissant sans être prononcé pour lui faire lâcher prise et le projeter trois mètres plus loin.

D'une voix grondante il prononce une formule et effectue un mouvement brusque du poignet sur sa baguette qu'il a enfin saisie : Je n'ai pas encore lancé mon prochain sort que je sens une coupure aussi nette que celle d'un scalpel me trancher la gorge. Mais j'ai déjà tendu mon bras et lancé Le sort impardonnable avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Il s'étale de tout son long , face contre terre et pour la première fois je remercie mon père de m'avoir appris à maîtriser un sort interdit. Il a tenté dans un dernier réflexe de s'accrocher à mon bras, me faisant de nouveau perdre l'équilibre et dans la chute ma baguette s'est brisée. Je me relève, sentant le sang pulser autour de ma blessure comme si un second cœur s'y trouvait et sors de cette rue pour demander de l'aide mais à cette heure, l'université est un véritable désert. Ma tête tourne déjà pendant que je me dirige vers la sortie, peut-être le gardien est-il encore là… Ma chemise se tâche de rouge et le chemin ne m'a jamais semblé si long, ma vue commence à se troubler quand j'approche de la loge.

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais atteinte : le noir s'est fait autour de moi, un noir glacé et rassurant. Il m'enveloppe, me berce, me fait oublier tout le reste… Je sens vaguement qu'on déplace mon corps mais cela n'a pas la moindre importance, je ne me sens pas vraiment concerné. Je me sens bien parce que je ne sens plus rien. Plus de douleur qui me vrille les tympans en entendant affluer le sang qui sort de ma gorge, en sentant cette coupure brûlante, plus de battements de cœur intempestifs, plus de souffrance en pensant à tout ce que ma vie aurait pu être et n'a pas été, tout s'efface, tout s'étire, le temps s'allonge, n'existe plus, j'ai à peine l'impression d'exister encore, je me sens partir et je ne sais même plus ce que je quitte…

On tente de me retenir, je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Quelque chose de chaud et d'épais s'écoule dans mes veines qui me redonne conscience de la réalité de mon corps, je perçois nettement cette chaleur qui m'envahit par leurs intermédiaire, la vie revient en moi, j'aurais voulu partir, laissez-moi tranquille…

On m'appelle, je met du temps à reconnaître cette voix : d'habitude, quand elle s'adresse à moi, elle est hargneuse ou froide mais là le ton n'est plus le même, elle est lourde d'inquiétude et d'angoisse.

Harry s'inquiéterait pour moi? Non, je rêve… Mais je ne rêverais pas cette voix féminine qui lui dit de se taire, lui conjure de se calmer.

Je ne comprend rien… Mais je veux comprendre : pourquoi a-t il peur pour moi? Pourquoi est-il là? Où suis-je?

Ces questions me retiennent définitivement à ce monde mais je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux ou de parler et je repars dans les brumes d'un sommeil profond.

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je me rappelle de Rockwood. Sa colère. La douleur. Mais très vite mon esprit se focalise sur les rares mots qu'il a prononcé : Gabriel, devenu mangemort, a été tué. Et m'a appelé.

Regrettait-il de m'avoir abandonné?

Justin l'aurait-il forcé à me quitter?

Je ne le saurais jamais et dans le fond, je m'en moque : notre histoire n'aurait pas pu continuer, nous n'avions pas choisi le même camp. Ce qui n'empêche pas mon ego d'apprécier cette révélation.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand une infirmière entre dans la chambre et sourit en me voyant éveillé. Elle me dit qu'il y a peu, mon cousin était là et que je serais remis dans peu de temps.

Mon cousin? Depuis quand ai-je un cousin? Voyant mon étonnement, elle précise : mon cousin Harry Potter.

Première nouvelle! J'hésite encore entre hausser un sourcil dubitatif ou éclater de rire, et sachant que les deux options risquent de me faire mal en tirant sur ma plaie je ne fais rien. Elle rajoute que c'est lui qui m'a donné son sang. Je reste pantois.

Le sang de Harry coule dans mes veines.

Harry, qui assassine à tout va pour assouvir son goût du meurtre est aussi celui qui donne son sang et s'inquiète pour moi? Cette homme est une énigme vivante. Le Harry que je connais est toujours là, sous cette carapace, derrière le rôle de crapule qu'il s'est attribué.

Je demande des détails à la jeune femme. Il n'aurait pas du savoir que c'était à moi qu'il donnait son sang mais, me dit-elle, comme mon cousin était au courant, je finirais par le savoir.

Il y a avait un voile entre nous : comment a-t il sut que c'était moi? Aurait-il des pouvoirs magiques que j'ignorerais?

OOO

J'ai enfin quitté l'hôpital. Cinq jours, avant qu'on me laisse sortir de là! La rue grouille de monde et je scrute la foule, craignant d'y croiser le visage de Justin, même si je sais qu'il est mort. Oncle Régis, qui est venu me chercher bien que cela n'était absolument pas nécessaire, observe mes réactions. Il m'agace. Mais je suis content qu'il soit venu. Il reste un peu avec moi, une fois arrivés à la maison, et je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas aborder le sujet de l'agression.

Quand il m'a laissé seul, je suis allé voir mes elfes pour leur demander ce qui s'était passé en mon absence. L'université m'a envoyé les cours que j'avais manqué, je les survole et constate que je n'ai rien raté de conséquent…

Pourquoi faut-il que mes pensées se tournent de nouveau vers ce satané Potter?

Potter, Potter, oui Potter! Depuis quand ai-je cessé de l'appeler ainsi?

Pourquoi est-ce son prénom qui me vient à présent à l'esprit? Il m'a fait me sentir mort quand je l'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse et maintenant il aide à sauver ma vie? C'est son sang, en partie, que j'ai dans les veines et je ne sais quoi ressentir à cette idée qu'une partie de lui est définitivement en moi et se fond à moi. Il est entré en moi de toutes les façons possibles. Nous sommes liés et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Parce que je me sens redevable. Sans lui, on m'aurait injecté du sang universel et j'aurais passé des semaines à vomir et à trembler. Sans lui, je serais mort depuis longtemps, il nous a tous sauvé de Voldemort.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui devoir quoique ce soit, mais c'est toujours le cas et j'ai envie de savoir.

Savoir pourquoi il a donné son sang, pourquoi il s'est inquiété pour moi, pourquoi il a bafouillé au départ pour justifier la compagnie avec laquelle je l'ai trouvé…

Non. Pas sur ce dernier point. La vérité est ce qu'elle est Drago, arrête de gratter encore tes envies d'espoir. Il t'a trahi. Parce qu'une fois de plus tu as été assez naïf pour croire que tu suffirais à quelqu'un.

Je veux le voir. Et il vient de m'offrir l'occasion rêvée pour ça. Rien de plus normal que de l'inviter à dîner pour qu'il refasse le sang qu'il m'a donné... 


	8. Chapitre 7

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Myschka** : Merci de tes encouragements, et pour les reviews, il n'est jamais trop tard J 

**Oxaline : **Drago accro à Harry ? C'est pire que ça si on lit la suite…

**BlackNemesis : **Heureusement Drago a bientôt fini de souffrir et tant mieux, rien de tel qu'un Harry pour soigner une bonne petite dépression, même s'il ne s'y prend pas toujours d'abord de la bonne façon ! « j'aime, j'aime j'aime » : ça me fait penser à une vieille pub citroen ça ! C'est vrai que t review est moins complète que d'habitude mais étant doné ta migraine je te pardonne, hein, dans ma grande bonté ! Enooormes bisous,

**Crasysnape : **si si, c'est très clair ce que tu raconte et merci de me confirmer que je n'ai pas fait du réchauffé !

**Selana : **J'ai pas fait d'études de psycho, j'essaie juste de me mettre dans la peau des personnages, ce qui n'est pas désagréable étant donné leur physique plus flatteur que le mien… mais je m'égare ! Donc non, j'ai pas étudié, mais si tu réagit pareil que lui ça veut dire qu'on doit avoir la même vision des choses. Sinon je n'écris que des slashs Hp, désolé !

**Leviathoune : **merci pour tes compliments et soit contente, non seulement il y a un lemon dans le chapitre qui suit mais je t'annonce que tu en aura un supplémentaire dans l'épilogue(c'est plus fort que moi, faut que j'en fasse à la moindre occasion !)

**Lunenoire1.2.3.4.5.6.7 : **merci d'avoir reviewé tous les chapitres !

**Griselle : **J'aimerais bien avoir ta définition de serpentard parce que j'ai l'impression que l'on fait dire tout et n'importe quoi à cet adjectif , merci et la suite, c'est juste en bas !

**Aresse** : Harry n'abuse pas, il n'a pas le même point de vue ni le mode d'emploi pour comprendre Drago qui pense beaucoup mais ne dit presque rien, il ne se justifie pas parce qu'il ne sait pas comment Drago le perçoit, il ne lui fait pas de cadeau parce qu'il ne sait pas qu'il l'aime. Quant à la « confrontation » comme tu dis, celle qui suit est ma préférée de la fic. Pour ta question, comme beaucoup se la posent j'ai précisé dans le résumé : l'epilogue est différent parce qu'il se déroule 5 ans après, histoire de voir comment leur couple a évolué, donc n'aie pas peur, ils sont toujours ensemble !

**Vif d'or : **Merci, tu connais déjà la suite puisque tu as eu droit à un peu d'avance et comme tu le sais il ne va pas tarder à se l'avouer qu'il l'aime, cette brute épaisse de Harry !lol

**Ornacula, Loryah, Shetane : **merci !

**Artoung **: Oui, Drago est un peu perdu mais ne t'en fais pas, tôt ou tard il retrouvera sa vraie nature !

**Chimgrid **: C'est pas grave les reviews courtes, ça fait toujours plaisir et j'espère que le chapitre qui se trouve en dessous te plaira autant qu'à moi

Désolé pour le chapitre court mais je me dois de respecter la fic miroir, cependant s'il est court c'est mon préféré, j'espère que ce sera votre cas aussi

**Chapitre 7**

Cela fait bien trois minutes que je suis arrivé à l'orangeraie. J'ai réservé la meilleure table, et j'y suis seul. J'aurais du lui demander de confirmer sa présence au lieu de supposer aussi prétentieusement qu'il accepterait. Ça m'aurait évite de rester là à me demander si j'attend pour rien ou s'il est seulement en retard.

C'est lui! Il vient de franchir la porte d'entrée.

Pour une fois, je ne sais pas trop que faire : si je m'avance vers lui j'aurais l'air d'être son obligé, si je reste assis il verra que j'ai dû l'attendre, dans les deux cas je suis en position d'infériorité et j'ai horreur de ça! J'opte finalement pour une troisième possibilité : je l'attend à ma place mais debout, comme si je venais à peine d'arriver. Il s'avance vers moi et nous nous serrons la main. J'ai du mal à détacher mon regard de lui. Ses iris verts ont toujours eu sur moi un effet hypnotique mais son regard a changé : plus d'amertume. Qu'ont vu encore ces yeux là depuis notre dernière rencontre pour qu'ils aient changés ainsi? Un rapport avec sa dernière mission? Je sais que Crabbe et Goyle Senior sont particulièrement répugnants… il les a peut être surpris en pleine séance de torture. Ou alors plus prosaïquement a-til été déçu par la… créature aux faveurs tarifées?

Ces suppositions ne servent à rien. J'essaie juste de ne pas trop le dévisager. Il a l'air gêné, apparemment peu habitué à ce genre d'endroit. Tant pis, je vais faire aussi les frais de la conversation.

Finalement, ce dîner s'et bien passé. Je n'ai pas eu les réponses à toutes mes questions, je ne voulais pas me montrer curieux. Ou plutôt je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai pensé à lui en me posant ces questions. Je suis sur le point de le laisser devant le restaurant après une dernière poignée de main quand lui a le culot de me poser la question qui l'intéresse : il me demande si je veux bien venir chez lui. Bref, il veut mon cul. Je lui suis redevable, certes, mais je ne donne pas dans la prostitution moi! J'éclaterais de colère à l'instant si je ne lisais pas dans on regard interrogatif de… l'innocence!

J'ai dû manquer un épisode! Aurait-il oublié notre rencontre au Chemin de traverse?

Je me retient de hurler, pinçant mes lèvres jusqu'à en avoir mal, pour n'en dire pas plus que "je n'ai pas l'habitude de partager mes plaisirs avec des prostitués".

Harry est ébahit. A croire qu'il n'avait pas compris que je suis furieux contre lui. Il recommence à balbutier, mais cette fois, j'ai toutes les explications : il a bien eu une… relation avec cette personne mais c'était avant que je ne réapparaisse dans sa vie et s'il l'avait revu ce n'était que dans un stupide effort pour tenter de se débarrasser de son sentiment de culpabilité en lui donnant une chance de s'en sortir. Il rougit de honte il est…ridicule ou émouvant? Je ne sais plus, tout ce que je retiens, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas trompé. Terme impropre d'ailleurs puisque nous n'avons pas vraiment de relation.

Je devrais me sentir soulagé, mais je ne le suis pas. Je lui en veux toujours. De ne pas m'avoir tout de suite donné des explications, de ne pas m'avoir cherché quand je ne suis plus allé vers lui, de plein d'autres choses aussi que j'aurais du mal à déterminer.

Mais je le suis, et j'entre chez lui.

Parce qu'il me manque.

Parce que j'en crève d'envie.

Parce qu'il me regarde avec cet air de chien battu dont je me serrais moqué il n'y a pas si longtemps mais qui à cette heure me fait fondre.

Mon corps proteste quand je m'assied sur le lit d'Harry en devenant insensible.

Tant mieux : je ne voudrais pas lui donner la satisfaction de me voir excité par sa simple présence. Pourtant, si mon corps nie, mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Je croise les bras pour lui montrer qu'il ne doit pas s'attendre à ce que je l'encourage. Après tout c'est lui qui a demandé, s'il veut de moi qu'il se débrouille.

Harry retire ma veste avec douceur : c'est nouveau, d'habitude il se contente de me sauter dessus… Il se met devant moi à genoux et lève un regard suppliant.

J'aime qu'il soit à mes pieds…

Il retire sa chemise, revient à moi pour enlever la mienne et je réprime un frisson : je veux être aussi glacial que possible. Mais il m'est difficile de le rester quand ses lèvres chaudes embrassent ma poitrine avec tant d'insistance pendant de ses mains s'attaquent à la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon.

C'est étrange… Je ressens plus que de simples caresses, comme si ce n'était pas juste deux épidermes frottés l'un à l'autre mais que ces gestes avaient des répercussions bien plus profondes, comme si elles envoyaient des ondes qui réchauffent jusqu'à la moelle de mes os et qui parviennent jusqu'à mon cœur pour s'y fondre.

Il me touche dans tous les sens du terme.

Je l'entend siffler doucement mais cela ne me rappelle plus de mauvais souvenirs : la langue est la même mais le ton est différent : les sonorités sont plus douces, caressantes, plus rien à voir avec un serpent sur le point d'attaquer. Les intonations sont proches d'une supplique et me flattent l'oreille.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser quand il tire sur mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements pour me les ôter.

Je ne lèverais pas les hanches pour les laisser glisser, je ne lui faciliterais pas la tâche, je ne suis pas à son service, je… sens sa main s'immiscer entre mes jambes et ses doigts brûlants au creux de mes reins… il me tient dans le creux de sa paume et mes bras, posés sur le lit derrière moi tremblent un peu. C'est trop bon, c'est trop doux, trop tendre, et j'ai peur de me laisser aller une fois de trop à croire que je suis plus qu'un corps entre ses mains.

Quand sa langue se pose sur mon sexe, j'ai du mal à me retenir de soupirer. Je sens mes bourses durcir pendant qu'il les serre légèrement entre ses doigts et que sa bouche se referme sur moi. Il y a de la soumission, du regret, de l'adoration dans sa façon de faire, je le ressens dans mon corps bien plus nettement que s'il le disait, c'est sa façon de demander pardon, de me dire ses sentiments.

Oui, sentiments. Mon esprit n'ose pas être plus précis dans les terme que j'emploi, mais cela ne peut pas être autre chose, ses gestes me le crient, me l'hurlent à travers son corps.

Je le regarde, penché sur moi, courbé devant moi, concentré sur sa tâche, la nuque découverte, si blanche et si fragile attire mon regard et j'y pose ma main en fermant les yeux, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier: je ne sais ce qui me retient encore d'exprimer mon plaisir.

Cette main posée sur lui, c'est mon pardon, c'est ma reddition.

Je rends les armes,

_je suis en toi.,_

_Je suis à toi._

_Je t'aime. _

Et dans cet aveu que je me fais, je me libère, jouis et gémis dans ta bouche parce que c'est toi.

Toi qui boit mon essence, toi qui lèche encore mon membre, avide de tout prendre, toi que je relève et qui me regarde, toi dont je retire la ceinture du pantalon pendant que le mien descend le long de mes cuisses, toi que je déshabille, avec qui je bascule sur le lit, toi qui ouvre cette bouche rouge de s'être trop pressée contre moi pour me dire dans un soupir que je t'ai manqué.

Toi à qui je souris vraiment pour la première fois, qui laisse échapper une langue distraite,lèchant tes lèvres pendant que tu fixes les mienne.

Toi que j'embrasse avec tout mon amour, que je prend dans mes bras, que je sers contre moi.

Tu me prend par la taille et m'étreint davantage, mon corps te réclame déjà, le tien se cambre , trop chargé de désirs, et quand nos érections se rejoignent, nous ne savons que gémir. Tu te tortilles contre moi, c'est affolant et adorable. Ma langue cherche la tienne et je te goûte avec ferveur pendant que tes mains parcourent mon dos. Je sens ton cœur cogner si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il bat dans ma poitrine, tout contre le mien.

Tu bascules au-dessus de moi et mes jambes s'enroulent d'elles-mêmes autour de tes hanches, ton corps descend le long du mien et je sens ton membre tout contre moi, je te veux en moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Tu me pénètres enfin et mon corps impatient se détend brusquement. Je te regarde reprendre ton souffle, les yeux fermés, ta bouche encore collée à la mienne. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à respirer, c'est tellement fort, c'est tellement bon. Moi aussi je clos mes paupières quand tu commences à bouger en moi. Le plaisir est intense mais ce n'est pas lui qui me bouleverse à ce point.

C'est toi.

Tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu me fais ressentir.

Quand tu viens frapper ma prostate, ma tête part en arrière, rompant notre baiser et mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

Je vois tes lèvres essayer de rejoindre les miennes, les yeux encore mi-clos, _tu es beau, si beau que j'en pleurerais_. Je m'agrippe à ton dos et penche ma tête dans ton cou. Je vais venir, je le sens, il s'en faut de peu, la chaleur qui monte en moi est brûlante.

Je te mords l'épaule et tu accélères le rythme, tu vas me rendre fou, je voudrais te dire à cet instant tout ce que je ressens mais je ne peux pas, je ne sais plus, alors je te dis tout cela en un mot : « Harry ».

Je l'ai soupiré, je l'ai prononcé à voix haute pour la première fois, j'en ai goûté chaque syllabe sur le bout de ma langue, et nous avons joui ensemble en l'entendant emplir l'air.

Tu as rouvert les yeux, t'es couché à mes côtés, et nous avons échangé un long regard. Rien ne sera jamais plus pareil. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras et, épuisé, je me suis endormi aussitôt.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Vif d'Or** : gros bisous aussi !

**BlackNemesis** : pas d'intelligence pour ce chapitre là, je l'ai écrit d'une traite emportée par ma propre imagination, le tu est venu de lui même, quant au manuscrit je doute qu'il vaille du fric mais si je peux mettre du beurre dans tes épinards c'est volontiers !mdr

**Artoung** : merci ! Pour la review comme pour le reste

**Anagrammes** : merci pour ta review détaillée qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir

**Griselle** : merci ! Pour la prostate je ferais gaffe la prochaine fois !mdr

**Niil-iste** : J'ai a-do-ré ta review, des comme ça j'en voudrais à tour de bras ! Du bonheur ? Je suis capable de procurer du bonheur à travers un écran d'ordinateur ? Nom didiou ! Je savais que ce chapitre était bon mais pas à ce point là ! Merci encore, j'apprécie d'autant plus que je connais ta franchise

**Loryah, Lunenoire, Pomme, Oxaline** : merci !

**Selana** : tu m'a relu deux fois de suite ? waow ! C'est vrai que la forme de ce lemon change de l'ordinaire et parfois c'est bien, le changement !

**Leviathoune** : il était court ce chapitre en effet mais je me dois de respecter la fic miroir. Et puis on dit que quand c'est petit c'est mignon ! (dans certaines circonstances !)

**Shetane** : Merci, moi aussi j'ai une tendresse particulière pour le chapitre 7…

**Chimgrid** : Alors pour le Happy end c'est pas encore gagné, désolé, même si on pourrait croire que.. Mais apparemment tu as oublié l'intrigue principale de la fic : Harry ignore travailler pour le ministère et Drago n'est pas près de lui faire une grande déclaration ! Merci pour ta review, je l'ai particulièrement apprécié.

**Ornacula** : merci . C'est pratiquement la même chose que je te dis simplement à chaque fois, j'espère que tu ne t'en lasse pas !

**Myshka** : pour la suite, ne t'en fais pas je poste avec la régularité d'un métronome, toutes les semaines, pour la bonne raison que j'ai toujours un bon paquet de chapitres d'avance, sur mon pc cette fic est complète. Sinon comme tu l'as vu j'ai lu Noir Désir et j'ai autant apprécié à cause du texte que parce qu'il m'a donné les titres des chansons que je voulais du groupe ! Ravie de t'avoir touché à travers mes mots.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

**L'auteur a perdu de vue un chat grassouillet (écrivant des reviews) depuis maintenant deux semaines. Si vous avez des nouvelles fraîches ou si vous l'avez aperçu, faites moi signe, c'est bête mais je m'inquiète (comment Grafield j'essaie une fois de plus de te culpabiliser ? Loin de moi cette idée mais les pépins ça existe malheureusement...)**

**Chapitre 8**

Il est quatre heures du matin. La lumière est encore allumée, aucun de nous deux n'ayant pensé à l'éteindre. Dans la lumière douce que diffusent ses curieux appareils moldus, j'admire son visage qui repose près de mon épaule, il dort profondément et au sourire qui l'illumine, je suppose qu'il fait un rêve des plus agréables. Ses jambes sont emmêlées aux miennes et les draps qui le recouvrent à peine me laissent entrevoir des courbes dont la vue m'attendrit et m'attire.

Dans ce silence et ce calme, la réalité me rattrape durement : nous ne pourrons jamais vraiment être ensemble. S'il a pu faire une croix sur ce que je lui ai fait dans le passé, si je peux moi-même lui pardonner, jamais il ne supportera d'avoir été une fois de plus le jouet du ministère par mon intermédiaire.

Tôt ou tard, il saura que j'ai contribué à ce que l'on se serve de lui et le mot trahison raisonnera dans sa tête. La haine qu'il me portait renaîtra de ses cendres plus vive encore. Et je ne supporterais pas de le voir de nouveau avec ce regard là, pas après avoir goûté à son regard perdu et tendre, pas après m'être avoué qu'il est tout pour moi. Peut être qu'il n'est pas trop tard …

Je dois partir, c'est la seule chose à faire.

Je sors lentement de son lit, mais avant, je n'arrive pas à me retenir de l'embrasser sur le front. Grave erreur qui rend plus difficile encore le fait de m'arracher à sa couche.

Je l'entends alors prononcer mon nom dans son sommeil en refermant les bras sur l'oreiller où reposait ma tête tout à l'heure. Il sourit en rêvant.

Mon cœur se sert mais je dois partir.

Je ramasse mes habits sur le tapis de la chambre, vais jusqu'au salon, me rhabille, récupère mon manteau et transplanne chez moi. Ce sont des gestes simples mais j'ai eu un mal fou à les effectuer les uns après les autres, un peu comme quand on tente d'arracher un sparadraps et qu'on a si peur d'avoir mal qu'on le fait le plus lentement possible, rendant l'acte encore plus douloureux.

Je me sens lâche d'être parti et pourtant c'était la seule chose à faire. Avant qu'il soit trop tard. Avant que la guerre ne commence. Avant qu'il ne me reproche de l'avoir aimé.

Pour moi en tout cas, c'est déjà trop tard et j'ai des envies de défenestration. Je sais déjà que je n'arriverai pas à dormir alors je tente de me plonger dans ma thèse, un verre à la main, juste pour ne plus trembler.. de froid. Mais j'ai beau me pencher sur mes travaux, la sensation de bien être que j'avais à rester contre lui me hante. Alors je délaisse mes études et je ne bois plus que pour oublier.

Peine perdue : j'en rêve encore.

Au petit matin, un de mes elfes me découvre, la bouteille à la main, amorphe dans un fauteuil et il me regarde d'un air compatissant.

Je me retiens de lui cracher au visage devant sa grimace affreuse. Ils ont beau être discrets, il faut toujours qu'ils me rappellent que même chez moi, je ne peux pas être tout simplement seul. Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'un être aussi insignifiant se paie le luxe de me prendre en pitié.

A peine ai-je touché au bonheur que je dois en faire le deuil.

Je suis maudit. Mais je vais, comme d'habitude, faire ce qu'on attend de moi, plus par réflexe que, comme au départ, par envie d'être accepté. Quoique je fasse, quel que soit le camp que j'ai choisi, on ne m'a jamais considéré comme en faisant partie à part entière. Cela aussi, j'ai dû en faire mon deuil.

A se demander ce qui me fait encore tenir.

L'orgueil sans doute, qu'il ne soit pas dit qu'on ait pu me briser.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à finir mes études, aller ensuite m'enterrer dans les cachots de Poudlard et la ressemblance avec Severus sera complète !

Je finis par me lever pour rejoindre d'un pas hésitant la salle de bains, asperge mon visage d'eau dans l'illusion de me rendre mes esprits et garde mes habits de la veille sans me laver. C'est idiot je le sais mais je ne veux pas si vite retirer de moi le parfum du corps de Harry. J'ai besoin de sentir ses effluves sur ma peau, même si elles me grisent autant qu'elles me font souffrir.

Un sort de lucidité et ma tête cesse d'être lourde et douloureuse. Curieux qu'on puisse si facilement soulager la souffrance physique mais qu'aucune magie ne soit capable de soigner véritablement la souffrance morale. Nos pouvoirs ont des limites.

J'ai cours jusqu'à 11 heures, après j'irai voir oncle Regis, il veut me dire quelque chose, il ne m'a pas dit quoi, ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de faire des mystères.

OOO

Les cours se sont passés, c'est tout ce qu'on peut en dire.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps tant le niveau des cours est bas, je demanderai à passer une année je crois. Je vais chercher mon oncle dans son bureau…

Tiens, il a encore une nouvelle secrétaire ! Elle se tourne vers moi avec un sourire aussi franc qu'une hôtesse de l'air (elle a pris des cours pour avoir l'air aussi guindée ?) et me dit que son patron n'a pas le temps de me recevoir, il attend un rendez-vous important.

_Cause toujours la cruche, c'est moi son rendez-vous_. Je le lui dit avec plus de forme et elle s'extasie « alors c'est vous le neveu de M. Dagger ? Je n'aurai jamais deviné ! Vous êtes si jeune ! » Euh, elle me fait une œillade là ou j'ai rêvé ? Et puis, mon oncle et moi nous ressemblons tellement physiquement, elle a les yeux en face des trous ? _Vas te rhabiller et chercher celui que tu appelles si élégamment mon « tonton » !._ Très professionnel ! Heureusement il arrive vite et je file avec lui vers notre salon de thé préféré.

Oncle Régis a vu mon regard dédaigneux et il me dit que c'est tout ce que l'agence lui a trouvé. C'est qu'il a tendance à les faire fuir les secrétaires… Il n'a pas toujours bon caractère et beaucoup se découragent aussi de la difficulté à le comprendre. Il me signe que si ça continue, il va rentrer chez les moldus. Salazar nous en préserve !

Nous nous installons à notre table habituelle mais, au lieu de commander un Earl Grey pour nous deux comme à son habitude, il commande une bouteille de champagne. J'écarquille les yeux et il attend que les coupes soient devant nous.

Il va se marier.

A 49 ans.

Ma foi pourquoi pas…

Je suis témoin.

_Alléluia, me voilà avec une raison de survivre jusqu'à ce grand jour ! Moi qui me demandais comment j'allais tenir jusqu'à ce soir !_

Je n'arrive pas à montrer mon enthousiasme, pourtant, je suis content pour lui mais je semble ne plus savoir comment contrôler les traits de mon visage. Où est-il, mon masque impassible ?

Je vois son visage se rider d'inquiétude. Il attrape ma main sur la table et de l'autre signe : « Harry Potter ? » Son regard me fixe avec un peu trop d'attention à mon goûtet je baisse les yeux. Je ne veux toujours pas en parler. Surtout pas. Alors bien que cela manque d'élégance, je bois d'un coup le champagne de ma flûte après avoir porté un toast à son avenir sentimental. Il a le bon goût de ne pas insister et je passe le reste du temps à l'interroger sur le mariage et la future mariée, m'en voulant d'avoir gâché sa bonne nouvelle. Il m'avait bien parlé de quelqu'un mais je n'y avais pas trop porté attention, sans doute trop accaparé par ma propre histoire. Pourtant la sienne ne parvient pas à me divertir et mes pensées sont de plus en plus sombres.

Quand je le raccompagne jusqu'à son bureau, je me dis qu'après l'avoir quitté j'irais bien me saouler jusqu'à mon prochain cours, ou alors dénicher une pensine, ou une corde, un poison violent…

Mais alors qu'il ouvre la porte et que je m'apprête à prendre congé, je tombe sur deux yeux verts qui me dardent avec fureur.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Niil iste** : Comment je sais que tu es franche ? Tu te rappelle ma première fic où tu as eu la franchise de me dire que la fin était décevante parce que bâclée et que j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec toi que c'est même à cause de ça que j'ai fait un épilogue à Hold me moins tarte que j'en avais l'intention : Ben voilà comment je sais ! Et que je prouve que je sais faire des phrases mal construites dans mes rar ! Ne t'en fais pas, il ne compte pas se tuer, il ironise, c'est sa façon à lui de se défendre. Pour la fiancé de Regis Dagger tu as du avoir mon mail depuis…Mais tu m'as pas répondu alors je vais improviser. Ceci dit il n'est pas trop tard.

**Vif d'or** : la chanson aurait du t'éclairer dans la fic miroir. Pour la suite elle arrive !

**Selana** : je suis merveilleuse ? Va y , enchaîne les superlatifs, j'en ai besoin en ce moment ! Un roman de moins de 53 pages seulement c rare mais merci pour le compliment !

**Artoung** : Non, j'ai pas honte d'arrêter là, d'autant plus que tu connais la suite. Si tu vas boire avec Drago, invite moi, je me bourrerais bien la gu… euh, je m'enivrerais aussi volontiers et en sa compagnie on pourrait au moins claquer le fric qu'on a pas !se sert un Baileys, tiens, et reprend la rar donc si j'étais avec vous en plus j'aurais pu expliquer à Drago qu'il se trompe sur Harry.Le 7 reste aussi mon préféré. Bisous !

**Leviathoune** ; alors comme ça je suis trop conventionnelle ? Ok, oublions les conventions, et je cesse de poster toutes les semaines, niak niak ! Je plaisante bien sûr, ce serait me punir moi même. Désolée de te frustrer mais c pas ma faute, t'as qu'à régler ça avec Drago !

**Oxaline, Griselle,** : toute la fic est plutôt tristounette mais je te promet que la fin l'est moins et que l'épilogue risque même de t'arracher un sourire !

**Melusine2, Pomme**: merci !

**Chimgrid** : Ben c'est gay mais pas gai, en effet… Le sparadrap, personnellement, je préfère l'enlever d'un coup et dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur plutôt que de fuir, mais c'est pas toujours possible. Bon courage et bisou !

**Shetane** : je ne soit pas sûr que la fuite soit la meilleure solution dans ce cas là, il aurait été peut être plus « courageux » de la part de Drago de rester et de s'expliquer plutôt que de laisser Harry seul découvrir cela par lui-même. Bref c'est toi qui a la bonne façon de faire, n'en doute jamais, un bon déballage fait toujours du bien ! merci et bisous aussi.

**Grafield** : faire rougir un chat roux est un rare privilège, je serais curieuse de voir ça ! Drago , parfait… Pas si sûr, intègre en tout cas ! En effet sur le papier ça peut être sympa mais être face à un mur comme lui n'est pas forcément amusant, c'est bien beau de se torturer ainsi l'esprit et d'aimer si fort Harry mais en attendant, lui, il n'en a toujours pas la preuve et on dit qu'il n'y a pas d'amour, que des preuves d'amour, je sais de quoi de parle puisque je suis obligée de deviner ce qui se passe dans la tête de mon homme à moi et c'est un vrai casse tête épuisant. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je l'ai décrit, mon Drago est un mélange de moi, de lui, de ce que je suis et voudrais être comme Harry est un mélange de ce que j'ai été, qu'il a été… Mais je m'égare ! En tout cas merci pour le compliment et prend soin de toi.

**Ornacula** : de rien !

**Myshka** ; Comment je vous laisse en plan ! Le suspens n'est quand même pas insoutenable ! Pourquoi ne pas publier plus d'une fois par semaine ? Parce que sinon j'ai plus rien en avance et comme je suis accro aux reviews j'écrirais vite et n'importe quoi pour poster…

**Chapitre 9**

« J'ai été fou d'écouter une sale fouine comme toi et crois-moi, je trouverai une vengeance digne de ton ignominie. »

Les mots sortent difficilement de sa gorge et parviennent avec encore plus de difficulté à mes oreilles.

Il y a quelques heures, il soupirait mon nom en dormant, et me voilà réduit à l'état de « sale fouine. » La réplique suivante me pousse à bout.

Bordel ! J'en ai marre d'être toujours considéré comme le sale petit con manipulateur, j'en ai plus qu'assez de lire la haine dans le regard des autres, je ne supporte plus de le voir se prendre toujours pour la seule victime de cette guerre et accessoirement le nombril du monde !

Il a vraiment un don pour me faire oublier mes bonnes manières. La rage monte en moi et les mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche, j'ai des envies de meurtre, qu'il n'approche pas sinon…

Il se jette sur moi, me met à terre d'un coup de poing et m'étrangle.

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir ma mort ? Il est penché sur moi, son visage n'est que hargne et dégoût.

Je l'aime.

Je ne sortirai pas ma baguette. Cette fois, je ne me débattrai pas pour défendre ma vie qui n'a plus aucun sens.

Il me fait mal. Je ne peux plus respirer.

Tue moi, Harry, vas-y, tu en as l'habitude après tout, et si la mort est la seule chose que tu aie envie de me donner, donnes-la moi, de toi je l'accepte comme un cadeau d'adieu.

Son regard change. J'y lis la surprise, l'incompréhension, le dégoût, la panique et il me lâche. Le sang remonte trop rapidement à mon cerveau, l'air emplit mes poumons si vite, ma tête tourne…

Harry est debout, me regardant comme si j'étais une apparition surnaturelle…Il me tourne le dos et sort de sa poche son drôle de couteau…

NON !

Je me jette sur lui, emprisonnant ses bras des miens, il se débat et je dois user de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le lâcher. Nous tombons sur le sol rudement, assis de façon instables..

Il me lacère les bras de ses ongles, je grogne : il me fait vraiment mal et si je me mets à saigner, je ne pourrai pas maintenir ma prise indéfiniment.

Je le broie contre moi et soudain ses muscles se relâchent, il ne se débat plus, laisse sa tête tomber en avant et … sanglote.

Harry est en train de hoqueter dans mes bras. J'ai du mal à y croire.

Je desserre un peu mon étreinte mais ne le lâche pas. Je suis abasourdi.

Sa nuque est offerte devant moi et j'ai envie de l'embrasser. J'ai envie de lui dire que je suis là, que je comprends sa douleur, je voudrais le consoler. Je voudrais tellement !

Mais je ne sais pas le faire. On ne l'a jamais fait pour moi, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Enfant, quand je tombais et me mettais à pleurer, mes parents me disaient que je n'avais qu'à faire attention, me reprochaient ma maladresse avec véhémence et je me relevais seul. Ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse, la règle première d'un Malefoy. Alors je reste là, contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, puis je me relève, en évitant soigneusement de le regarder, autant pour qu'il ne lise pas dans mes yeux mon désarroi que pour ne pas voir le désespoir dans les siens. Et je lui fais comprendre que tout cela n'est pas de sa faute.

Comme moi il a cru à ce que quelqu'un lui dictait, faisant une confiance aveugle aux adultes.

Comme moi il a dû composer, avec plus ou moins debonheur, avec son passé déjà lourd.

Comme moi il a déjà trop vu de morts.

Comme moi, il est seul et blessé.

Nous ne sommes pas si différents en fin de compte malgré les apparences. Mais ce n'est pas en mettant deux plaies à vif l'une contre l'autre qu'elles se referment.

J'ai du mal à ouvrir la bouche. Mais j'arrive à prononcer quelques mots.

« Pars Harry. « »

_Pars avant que nous ne nous déchirions encore. _

_Pars avant que la souffrance ne me submerge_.

Mais il ne part pas.

Il n'écoute jamais les bons conseils.

Il se rapproche de moi et j'évite son regard.

_Pars Harry, aie pitié de moi_.

« Pardon Drago. »

Je ne veux pas de ton « pardon, » je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Je veux juste éviter encore ton regard et t'entendre quitter cette pièce.

Il se rapproche encore et je recule un peu trop vite, il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche trop près. J'ai l'impression que s'il le fait, je serai brûlé vivant tant la puissance de sa magie est forte à cet instant.

« Pars » dis-je de nouveau plus durement.

« Je t'aime » me répond t-il.

Bien sûr, c'est évident ! Il est fou de moi : tous les amoureux transis traitent leur amour de fouine et d'ordure, l'étranglent pour tenter ensuite de se suicider, c'est la parade standard !

Mon cynisme m'arrache un sourire froid.

Mais ma douleur reprend vite le dessus. Je suis submergé de désespoir. Il ne suffit pas d'être deux et de s'aimer. Ce n'est pas si facile. Même si ses sentiments sont vrais, même s'il pardonne mon implication dans la manipulation dont il a fait l'objet, même si je ne lui reproche déjà plus ses insultes. Mes yeux se ferment et je me sens aussi faible que quand je perds trop de sang.

« Tue-moi » m'entend-je lui dire.

Il ne comprend pas.

Bien sûr, Harry n'a jamais rien compris, suivant toujours son instinct au lieu d'analyser les choses.

« Bien sûr tu ne comprends pas, Harry » lui dis-je «parce que tu ne sais pas, tu dis des mots sans comprendre leurs implications et leurs conséquences, tu me dis que tu m'aimes mais tu ne sais rien de moi. »

J'ai beau insister, expliquer, argumenter, il ne veut rien savoir, se fiant à ce qu'il ressent à cette minute sans songer que quelques minutes auparavant, je le dégoûtais.

Il est inconstant et inconscient de l'être.

Alors, pour qu'il se décide enfin à partir, je lui propose un marché : 40 jours sans me voir, juste m'écrire, il n'a qu'à m'interroger s'il désire vraiment me connaître. J'exige aussi qu'il revoie ses anciennes connaissances.

Parce que je sais que je ne suis qu'un ersatz face au vide qu'il a fait autour de lui. Il crois m'aimer parce que je suis le seul à lui parler.

Il m'a demandé si au bout de ces 40 jours je l'accepterais. Je lui ai dit que oui, je n'ai qu'une parole, mais ne crois pas un instant à cette probabilité.

Alors il se décide enfin à partir et pendant qu'il ouvre la porte, je signe « je t'aime » dans son dos, parce que moi aussi j'avais envie de le dire, et parce que pour moi, c'est vrai.

Adieu Harry.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Note de l'auteur**** : oui, je sais, c'est pas le jour de poster normalement mais j'ai pas la patience d'attendre alors je poste et vous aurez peut être du rabe ce week end !**

* * *

**Mel'Amarain : **Promis, je voulais pas te faire pleurer, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas… Bisous pour te consoler ! 

**Vif d'Or : **de rien, c'est toi que je remercie de me suivre chapitre après chapitre.

**Grafield : **Merci ! J'espère que tu vas récupérer ton ordi quant à passer des moments avec Harry et Drago… Tu veux être leur chat de compagnie ? Tiens, ça serait une idée ça, leur donner un animal de compagnie!

**BlackNemesis** : Drago limite geignard ? Il se la joue mélodrame, c'est vrai, mais il va doucement reprendre confiance. Sinon… Mac Go ? T'es sûre? Tu dois vraiment être très fatiguée pour reporter tes envies de chouchoutages sur Mac Go ! Allez, je laisse Harry et Drago à tes bons soin pour quelques temps, je te rappelle que dans cette histoire ils ont 19 ans donc tu ne risques rien ! Enoooooooormes bisous

**Chimgrid : **Bon, tu ne liras pas ma réponse de suite alors et j'espère que tu te remettras vite, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir le moral dans les chausettes, mais comme tu le sais les malheurs de Drago sont bientôt finis, il va remonter la pente. Quant à la phrase que tu souligne je l'aime beaucoup aussi et c'est ce que je me dis parfois quand je vois certaines difficultés mais tu verras que Drago revient un peu sur ses propos plus tard. Bisous et bon courage

**Lunenoire** : C'est vrai que Drago, à force de vouloir tout analyser se gâche un peu la vie voir en fait des tonnes, l'un se fit trop à son instinct, l'autre trop à son cerveau, mais bon, ça va s'arranger !

**Artoung** : ton nouveau chapitre préféré ? Il est pourtant si noir, je ne pensais pas te faire frissonner avec ça ! Quant à se bourrer la gueule, ok, j'arrive de suite ! Drago, envoie moi un portoloin ! Et puisque t'as les moyens je me saoulerais au Grand Marnier ! Je me demande juste si, te connaissant, tu ne va pas profiter de l'état d'ébriété de Drago pour le draguer… !

**Leviathoune** : Drago en fait des tonnes en effet, c un chapitre assez théâtral et pour la réclamation, je suppose qu'entre temps elle a été exaucée

**Shetane, Selana, Oxaline** : merci !

**Ornacula** : merci d'être toujours la première à me lire ou peu s'en faut !

**Myshka** : je sais que c'était pour me taquiner j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

**Chapitre 10**

Je venais à peine de rentrer chez moi, perclus de fatigue quand la chouette d'Harry vint déjà déposer sa première lettre. :

Cher Drago 

_Tout d'abord encore une fois : pardon. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait depuis ce jour dans le grenier à aujourd'hui. Tu as raison, j'agis toujours d'instinct, cela m'a rarement porté chance et je regrette de t'avoir manqué de respect._

_Quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé près de moi ce matin, je t'en ai voulu. J'avais tellement envie de te serrer dans mes bras, de te dire ce que je t'ai dit si maladroitement plus tard, de te prouver et de te sentir encore répondre à mes caresses. C'est pour moi une telle chance d'être avec toi, de te donner du plaisir et d'en recevoir de toi. Tu es le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'aie donné, que tu m'as donné. Et je t'ai malmené…_

_Mais je me rachèterais, puisque tu veux bien m'en laisser la possibilité._

_Puisque tu es prêt à répondre à mes questions, j'en ai plusieurs à te poser._

_D'abord celle qui m'intrigue le plus : qu'as tu signé derrière moi à mon départ ? je t'ai vu mouvoir tes mains dans la cloison vitrée du bureau. La langue des signes m'a toujours fasciné et la danse de tes mains est encore plus passionnante. Quand je t'ai vu avec ton oncle, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elles. Il y avait un signe en forme d'éclair que tu faisais souvent : que signifie t il ?_

_Ensuite je voudrais en savoir plus sur tes parents, sur les raisons qui t'ont poussé à ne pas devenir Mangemort comme eux, et pour quelles raisons tu as vendu le Manoir familial._

_J'ai tant de questions à te poser et j'aimerais tant te demander tout cela autrement que par écrit. Tu me manques déjà, je voudrais être plus vieux de 40 jours pour pouvoir t'embrasser._

_Je t'aime_

_Harry Potter_

Je ne veux pas qu'il me parle de ses sentiments. Dans sa lettre, il est aussi tendre qu'il l'était hier soir.

40 jours. Dans 40 jours, il m'aura oublié, je le sais.

Alors que ferais-je ? Recommencer mes aventures sans lendemain pour tromper ma solitude ? Je ne veux même pas y penser

Blaise va venir me chercher ce soir pour sortir. Cette fois je dirais oui, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. J'ai envie de danser, d'oublier. Je sais déjà qu'il restera malgré tout au centre de mes pensées mais je veux me divertir tant que je le pourrais. Même si je sais que j'aurais beau m'activer sur la piste de danse, parler fort et profiter du spectacle, je rentrerais seul.

40 jours. Je ne me suis laissé aucune chance. Après une période aussi longue il aura eu le temps de changer trois fois d'avis, de s'apercevoir qu'après tout je n'étais que l'une de ses premières expériences, de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre…

et pourtant, malgré tout mon pessimisme, malgré la forte probabilité que ma raison donne à la possibilité qu'il m'oubliera, je ne peux empêcher une partie de moi d'espérer, je me l'avoue à peine mais elle suffit pour que je ne sombre pas. Même si ce n'est qu'une étincelle au fond d'un tunnel.

En attendant Blaise, il faut que j'écrive la réponse à sa missive. Je m'efforce d'y répondre sur un ton froid. En la relisant, je me demande même si je ne vais pas trop loin en voulant garder mes distances, la fin est vraiment sèche mais je ne tiendrais pas s'il commence à me rappeler les moments que nous avons passé ensemble ou à me raconter ce qu'il compte faire le jour de nos retrouvailles.

Mon corps le réclame déjà…

Sa façon de me faire l'amour, comme celle de m'étreindre simplement.

Toucher.

Un verbe dont j'ai compris assez tard le sens. Certes, quand j'étais nourrisson j'eu droit quelques fois à la tendresse de Mère, à moins que ce fut celle de ma gouvernante, mais dès que je sortis de la petite enfance, elle refusa ce genre d'effusions.

C'était, me disait-elle, indécent. A force de n'avoir plus de contact humain j'en oubliais presque que j'avais un corps.

Ou plus exactement, j'oubliais que mon corps pouvait ressentir du bien être. Les seules sensations fortes qu'il ressentait étaient de la douleur, qu'elle soit dû aux châtiments corporels de la fameuse éducation anglaise ou aux quelques « tests » que m'imposaient Voldemort sous le regard bienveillant de Père et Mère, s'assurant que je savais garder un visage placide en toute circonstance.

Il m'a fallu des années pour comprendre qu'une telle attitude n'était pas normale. Tous mes amis subissaient le même sort. Nous n'en parlions pas d'ailleurs : parle t on à ses amis de la manière dont on se brosse les dents ? Ces traitements nous semblaient aussi banaux.

Et puis j'ai commencé à correspondre avec ce français. C'est Père qui m'a encouragé à lui écrire : il est fils du ministre de la magie en France. En prévision de mes futures relations sociales…

Cependant, le père de Jean Michel Laisney n'était pas Mangemort et nous avons fini par nous rendre compte que nos vies n'avaient pas grand chose en commun.

J'appris qu'ailleurs les enfants n'avaient pas à serrer les dents et souffrir en silence pour plaire à leur parents. Mais je mis des années à comprendre que ce n'était pas juste une différence d'éducation mais la différence entre une bonne et une mauvaise éducation. Il était si difficile de remettre en cause les manières de ceux que j'avais mis si hauts sur un piédestal.

Quand j'ai connu ensuite l'amour physique, j'ai été submergé par l'émotion. Ces sensations de plaisir, de plénitude, m'étaient inconnues, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir vécu qu'à moitié jusque là.

Puis ce qui m'avait été donné m'a été retiré.

Et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais me laisser aller dans ce genre de relation. Je prenais et partais avant qu'on songe à me reprendre ce que j'aurais pu avoir de plus. Comme on se rationnerait ses plaisirs gastronomiques de peur d'une crise de foie.

Et j'y ai réussi, jusqu'au jour où Harry est réapparu dans ma vie.

Avec lui, j'avais oublié de prendre toutes les précautions possibles, parce que malgré la haine qui nous unissait, j'avais confiance en lui. Il était celui sur lequel j'expulsais ma rage et mes rancœurs, qui me libérait de ma trop grande retenue, avec qui j'oubliais que j'étais un gentleman et il absorbait toute ma colère me laissant après chaque bataille étrangement reposé.

Puis nous nous sommes battus d'une autre façon, et je n'ai voulu y voir que cela : une autre manière de se haïr, plus puissante, plus avilissante.

Mais ce qui en a résulté n'a plus rien à voir.

Je l'aime.

Parce qu'il n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il ressent, de vivre selon ses convictions, parce que les humiliations qu'on lui a fait subir ne l'ont pas brisées alors qu'elles m'ont fait me cacher sous un masque, parce que j'ai envie de le voir encore me regarder comme si j'étais vraiment quelqu'un d'important, parce que…

Parce que c'est lui et que s'il fallait être rationnel pour tomber amoureux on ne le serais jamais !

Comme mon oncle qui après avoir douté de toutes les femmes qu'il a rencontré, persuadé qu'elles agissaient avec lui plus par pitié que par intérêt pour lui, à cause de son handicap, s'est enfin décidé à voir les choses autrement quand, il y a quelques mois, cette Lydie est entré dans sa vie. Comme Harry elle est fascinée par la langue des signes et sans connaître aucun sourd elle avait appris ce langage, par pure curiosité. Puis elle en avait fait son métier, devenant interprète et Oncle Régis l'avait rencontré ainsi : elle avait été embauché par le biais d'une agence pour une réunion de travail importante. Il avait remarqué que son regard sur lui n'était pas uniquement rivé sur ses mains pendant le débat, et sans trop y croire il avait commencé à s'interroger. De réunions en réunions ils avaient fait connaissance, prenant parfois un peu de temps autour d'un café. Leurs conversations étaient agréables, un jour elle avait commencé par lui tenir des propos à double sens, tout en finesse, et c'était devenu un jeu entre eux, rencontre après rencontre, un jeu qu'il lui importait peu de gagner ou de perdre, l'essentiel était qu' existent rencontre après rencontre ces sous entendus qu'il se plaisait à me répéter. Jusqu'à ce jour où l'agence lui envoya une autre interprète : Lydie ayant pris des vacances. Il était devenu furieux, avait fait un scandale à l'agence, et quand il s'était enfin calmé il s'était rendu compte que ce jeu était bien plus qu'un jeu. Alors il s'était arrangé pour connaître la date et le lieu de son retour. Il l'avait attendu devant l'aire de transplannage où elle devait apparaître, un bouquet de violettes à la main, avait eu cent fois le temps de se sentir ridicule et de se dire qu'il vaudrait mieux partir, puis elle était arrivée, l'avait vu, son bouquet en main. Mon oncle, d'habitude aussi fier que les Malefoy peuvent l'être s'était senti soudain étonnamment stupide au point de ne pas remarquer qu'elle s'était rapproché de lui plus que de coutume et ce n'est que quand il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'il se dit que oui, décidément, il avait bien fait de venir.

Blaise vient me tirer de mes réflexions : il a transplanné directement dans mon salon avec Mickaël. Je devrais être content de les voir mais les regarder en face de moi, se tenir simplement la main, m'énerve. La tranquillité qu'ils dégage est irritante. Mais ils n'ont pas à subir ma frustration et ma jalousie, alors je me force à sourire.

La discothèque est bondée et la musique est assourdissante. Je ne tarde pas à me noyer dans la foule avec eux puis je les perd de vue, emporté par les mouvements des danseurs qui m'entourent.

Je me laisse porter par la musique, par ses corps qui se meuvent autour de moi, me frôlent plus ou moins volontairement mais régulièrement, me donnant l'impression d'être perpétuellement caressé par cette masse humaine dans laquelle je me fond dans l'anonymat. Je ne suis plus Drago, je ne suis plus qu'un de ces corps qui communient dans la transe au rythme des airs qui se suivent et dans le fond se ressemblent tous.

Mais qui s'en soucie ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour écouter de la musique, elle n'est qu'un prétexte, qu'un moyen de nous unir, de nous oublier et d'oser bouger lascivement les uns contre les autres sans même nous regarder. Le voudrait on que les spots et les fumigènes nous en empêcherait.

Et c'est bon de n'être plus que ce « nous », de ne plus ressentir ce besoin de garder ses distances, de relever la tête, de toiser ses semblables, de se distinguer du reste du monde.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Myschka** : merci de tes encouragements !

**Griselle 1 et 2** : Désolée de briser ton petit cœur à distance, c'est flatteur pour moi mais douloureux pour toi… C'est vrai que Drago est très « vieille France » mais il n'est quand même pas coincé au point de se cantonner à la valse, il a 19 ans par Merlin !

**Ornacula** : que dire d'autre ? merci !

**Artoung** : Alors comme ça tu aimes l'histoire de l'oncle Régis ? Comme c'est étrange ! Bonne lecture si tu n'es pas déjà partie en vacances et gros bisous.

**Anagrammes** : C'est vrai qu'Harry est assez complexe, je crois qu'il est doux de nature mais a pété un câble face aux évènements

**Yochu** : Alors comme ça tu fais partie des lectrices silencieuses ? Non, je ne te reproche pas de ne pas avoir reviewé plus tôt (quoique ça m'aurait fait plaisir) mais te remercie de briser cette série en me laissant un petit mot. J'espère que malgré le fait qu'il soit court, le chapitre ci-dessous te plaira

**Vif d'Or** : Meuh oui t'es gentille ! Donc tu l'as la suite !

**Pomme** : t'en fais pas, le moral de Drago va être bien meilleur la semaine prochaine !

**BlackNemesis1** : oublie le pastis , je lui préfère les prémices ! Vas y, complimente moi encore, je ne m'en lasse pas, surtout de ta part, la dancing queen espère que tu auras bientôt ton colis… et ton TO !

**BlackNemesis2** : Mon talent ? Si je te le donne tu me l'échange contre quoi ? Un homme parfait ! Non, l'oncle ne s'appelle pas Eric, Lydie est en fait une libertine, quelle honte ! Et la suite c'est de suite !

**BlackNemesis3** : Ouh elle floode éffrontément ! Mais c'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais !

**Le chapitre de cette semaine est très court, je vous demande pardon mais je me dois de respecter la fic miroir. Si vous êtes en manque de lecture je vous rappelle que vous trouverez dans ma bio le lien vers mon compte commun avec Artoung où se trouvent deux fics, une « choupinoux », l'autre en cours, plus épicée.**

**Chapitre 11**

C'est le matin.

Le martèlement sur la vitre de cette foutue chouette me perce les tympans. Je lui ouvre en grognant. Une fois lestée de sa missive, elle s'envole gracieusement.

Je jette le parchemin sur ma table de chevet et retourne dans mes draps douillets.

C'est dimanche.

Le jour inutile par excellence, celui où l'on s'ennuie en se plaignant déjà de ce qui nous attend le lendemain. Le jour des grasses matinées. Mai si ce satané animal m'a énervé, je le remercierais presque de m'avoir réveillé : j'ai fait encore un de ces cauchemars. Cette fois c'était la marque que j'ai sur la paupière qui s'agrandissait jusqu'à devenir une tâche de vin puis s'étalait sur les trois quart de mon visage. Mes parents me regardaient dégoûtés, et déclaraient qu'il était inacceptable qu'un Malefoy ressemble à ça. Ils s'approchaient vers moi et me lançaient en chœur un sort mortel en détournant la tête.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils se préparaient à faire, comme toujours, quand la chouette m'a réveillé. J'ai échappé à la douleur que je ressens alors inévitablement et qui me réveille toujours en sueur, avec des crampes aux jambes.

J'ai froid et je tente de me réchauffer dans ma propre chaleur, me roulant dans les draps mais cela suffit à peine.

Je voulais ne plus avoir ces visions, je me surprend à avoir envie que Harry soit avec moi, juste dans mes bras pour me tenir chaud. Mais puis-je vraiment m'attendre à ce genre d'attitude de sa part ? Je soupire en sortant un bras hors de mon lit pour rattraper le parchemin et casse le sceau, commençant ma lecture. Il a respecté mes consignes, se contentant de me poser des questions auxquelles j'ai parfois du mal à répondre ;

Le « Cher Drago » sur lequel commence ses lettres et le « je t'embrasse » sur lesquelles elles finissent invariablement suffit à me troubler. Son écriture est fine, allongée, légèrement penchée, agréable à regarder. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'il ne m'écrive, mais chaque fois je me demande si ce ne sera pas la dernière. Pour l'instant, j'essaie de faire taire mon pessimisme et sers le parchemin contre moi, à défaut de son auteur. S'il abandonne, j'aurais au moins ces lettres pour me prouver que je n'ai pas rêvé.

Je me rappelle notre dernière rencontre dans le bureau de mon oncle, la réflexion que j'y ai eu à propos des blessures…

Il est vrai que l'amour ne suffit pas à guérir certaines plaies intérieures, mais à bien y réfléchir, ce sont toujours les souffrances des autres qui m'attirent chez eux, qu'elles soient dites ou devinées. Je ne sais pas s'il en est de même pour le reste du monde mais en ce qui me concerne j'ai l'impression que c'est cela qui m'attire chez les autres, comme si le lien qui se créait entre moi et les autres venait toujours de la reconnaissance de leur souffrance, dite ou devinée (peut être par une profondeur dans le regard ou un sourire moins franc que les autres), et de la reconnaissance de la mienne. Ou alors peut être qu'il n'y a pas d'individus simplement heureux et que nous sommes tous, à des degrés divers, des traumatisés de l'existence.

Après tout, est il possible pour un être humain de traverser année après années sans jamais la moindre écorchure ? Peut être est ce cet amas de déceptions, de trahisons, de dénigrements qui fait de nous véritablement des humains dans le sens profond du terme, peut être ne pouvons nous aimer qu'en compatissant et ne compatir qu'en ayant souffert nous même…

Je me décide enfin à me lever : j'ai un examen blanc ce matin. J'aimerais avoir déjà fini mes études, j'en ai assez de faire rentrer des données dans mon cerveau et de devoir les remâcher sur parchemin : si la pratique des potions est passionnante, la théorie me rebute. Et puis je ne l'avouerais pas même sous la torture mais à Poudlard, j'avais au moins la motivation de devoir me battre pour tenter de dépasser Granger. Maintenant, je n'ai plus cette émulation et découvre qu'être l'éternel premier peut être bien morne.

C'est drôle d'ailleurs de constater qu'elle a toujours pensé, avec ses deux inséparables amis, que Severus était injuste envers eux alors que malgré l'amitié qui nous lie et mes tentatives éhontées de flatteries à l'époque, il lui a toujours donné des notes meilleures que les miennes.

Je finis de m'habiller, ayant glissé la dernière lettre de Harry dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et quitte la maison pour l'université.

OOO

(Quelques jours plus tard)

En fin d'après midi je rentre chez moi, heureux d'en avoir fini pour les cours de la journée, et alors que je me penche sur mes notes, Blaise arrive, comme à son habitude à l'improviste, commence à me parler d'une nouvelle sortie. Je lui répond que je suis désolé mais que ce soir j'ai d'autres projets. En fait je n'en ai pas mais je suis bien trop nerveux à l'idée que dans trois jours je reverrais peut être Harry pour être capable de me détendre et de danser.

Je lui ai dit pour « Harry et moi ». Il n'a même pas songé un instant à sa responsabilité vis à vis de la mort de son père, comme je le craignais, et m'a surpris en déclarant qu'il était grand temps. Selon lui, nous sommes faits pour nous entendre et il a toujours trouvé que nous ferions un « couple charmant » !

Il ne dit que des âneries.

Il m'arrive encore de me demander ce qui a bien pu nous arriver et lui prétend que ça sautait aux yeux dès la cinquième année de nos études communes ! Il est allé jusqu'à dire que Gabriel n'était q'un ersatz de Harry et que cela fait des années que je le désire sans le savoir ! Je me demande bien où il est allé chercher tout ça.

Ayant échoué à me sortir de mon bureau pour la soirée, il m'en propose une autre qui aura lieu dans 4 jours, il me dit que je vais adorer mais je l'écoute à peine : dans 4 jours je serais probablement en train de faire le deuil de ce que j'ai osé espérer. Il finit par sortir de mon bureau, prétendant que je suis un éternel rabat joie et je l'entend vaguement marmonner qu'il me laisse les informations pour la prochaine soirée sur le guéridon dans le couloir, et demande à l'elfe qu'il y croise de l'y laisser jusqu'à ce que je me décide à m'y rendre.

_Qu'il y reste ton bout de papier, je ne le prendrais pas_.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Pour info il est fort probable que vous ayez ce week end un nouveau chapitre de « Tu peux pas te casser il pleut » (tpptcip pour les intimes ;-))**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Vif d'or : **Tu m'adores ? Ouh que c'est bon pour mon moral faiblard ! Quant à Drago l'amoureux transis tu vas voir que ça s'arrange pas, il est vraiment dingue d'Harry. Bisous too.

**Pomme** : la suite t'attend, n'aie plus hâte !

**Leviathoune** : Ils vont y aller à la fête de Blaise, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas prévu de raconter la soirée en question. Si le chapitre précédent était court celui là va rattraper le coup.

**BlackNemesis** : Le déni de Drago est amusant? Un Drago pris au dépourvu par excès de pessimisme dans cette suite le saura t il aussi ? Merci pour tous tes commentaires très instructifs et j'espère que tu as enfin reçu le colis.

**Myschka** : Drago angoissé je crois que c'est définitivement fini. Il était temps :

**Yochu** : J'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert, c'est bon d'être libre, hein ! Voilà une autre facette de Drago : un grand émotif !

**Griselle** : Bien vu ! C'est une erreur de ma part que j'ai corrigé sur le document original mais ai une flemme monstre de corriger sur le net…Comme tu le sais le prochain chapitre nous sortira définitivement Drago de son état dépressif, Harry est très doué pour ça !

**Anagramme 1.2.3.4** : Bonsoir mon canard à l'orange ! Tu n'as rien de commun avec de la merde et Drago dans le chapitre qui suit arrête définitivement de tourner tout en dérision et devient presque comique d'enthousiasme, le ton change doucement. Quant à Dave il ne s'est jamais déhanché devant moi donc je ne me prononce pas !

**Ornacula** : merci.

**Artoung** : Drago se rendra en effet à cette soirée et s'y amusera bien que le récit de la soirée ne sera pas faite, tu saura ça le chapitre prochain

**Chapitre 12**

Demain, ce sera la fin de notre accord. J'ai reçu ma dernière lettre ce matin. Le ton est toujours aussi tendre, j'aurais pensé qu'avec le temps, connaissant sa patience, il finirait par m'en vouloir de le tenir à distance. Cessera t il un jour de me surprendre ? J'ai passé des années persuadé de le connaître par cœur et à présent je vais de surprises en surprises.

OOO

Plus que quelques heures, et il viendra.

Plus que quelques heures…

Alors pourquoi ai-je plus de mal à supporter son absence maintenant que ces jours derniers ?

Plus le délais s'amenuise, plus je le trouve insupportable Il me manque trop. A force je l'idéalise, je fausse l'image que j'ai de lui, j'en oublie ses défauts, j'oubli le mal qu'il m'a fait même si j'en ai encore conscience. J'ai beau essayer de rester réaliste, tout ce que mon cerveau est capable de garder longtemps en mémoire sont les divers scénarii de nos retrouvailles que j'invente heure après heure. Ils sont tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, magiques, heureux, et à chaque fois ils me terrorisent davantage : rien de ce que j'inventerais ne deviendras réalité, je sais par expérience que les choses ne se passent jamais comme on se les imagine. Et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en inventer de nouveaux et donc de réduire mes chances de vivre ce que je voudrais vivre.

Je vais devenir fou !

J'ai séché les cours pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas en état d'écouter quoique ce soit, vu l'état de mes nerfs. J'aurais été capable de faire exploser mon chaudron comme un vulgaire Neville. Quoique vulgaire n'est peut être pas le bon adjectif pour un homme qui a fini par être anobli et recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin pour sa participation au combat final.

OOO

Dans quelques heures, il sera là.

Dans quelques heures…

Quand viendra-t il frapper à ma porte ?

Attendra-t il dix heures du matin comme tout gentleman qui respecte les règles du bon goût ?

Il n'a jamais été un gentleman !

Alors je me prend à espérer qu'il vienne plus tôt…

Dès 8 heures…

Il a un côté goujat, il serait bien capable de débarquer chez moi dès 4 heures du matin !

Et minuit ?

Ça peut être bien minuit, ce serait bien son genre…

Tout de suite ce serait parfait.

Il est quelle heure déjà ?

11 heures 30.

J'ai envie de hurler !

Calmons nous, je vais prendre une douche.

L'eau coule sur moi, me calmant un peu. Elle est chaude, détend mes muscles me donne l'impression rassurante d'être un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère. Je me sens mieux mais j'aimerais vérifier l'heure quand même.

J'aurais dû m'offrir une montre étanche comme en fabriquent les moldus au lieu de m'attacher à cette vieille montre à gousset qui en est à sa sixième génération de Malefoy !

Je finis par sortir de la cabine, aussi tendu finalement que j'y suis entré. Je me rhabille machinalement, comme si j'allais sortir alors que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher…

Je ne sais plus trop ce que je fais, c'est indigne de moi !

Minuit moins dix secondes.

Je suis un imbécile.

J'ai envie de me frapper pour me mettre dans un état pareil.

Pauvre fou, va te coucher !

Pour mieux me persuader que c'est la seule chose à faire, je m'approche de la fenêtre du salon pour fermer les rideaux, par automatisme, avant de tout éteindre.

Et je le vois.

Lui, de l'autre côté de la rue, recroquevillé sur un banc, sa montre en main. Le mouvement des rideaux a attiré son regard et il lève la tête dans ma direction.

Je suis pétrifié.

Il est là !

Le temps a dû s'arrêter, mon cœur aussi, j'ai dû manquer quelques battements, c'est sûr.

Il est là !

Je sors de mon état d'hébétude en sentant deux larmes couler silencieusement le long de mes joues.

Il me regarde toujours, apparemment aussi surpris que moi. Je voudrais crier ma joie mais mes cordes vocales m'ont momentanément abandonnées.

Je lâche les rideaux et cours vers l'entrée, maudissant les escaliers interminables de cette maison trop grande et je manque de peu de m'étaler contre la porte d'entrée dans ma précipitation.

Un rapide coup d'œil au miroir qui se trouve à proximité et je fais disparaître les traces de ma trop grande émotivité.

J'ouvre la porte : il s'est levé, ébloui momentanément par la lumière de l'entrée qui l'a tiré de l'obscurité et s'avance vers moi d'un pas incertain. Comment se fait il que mon cœur n'aie pas explosé ?

Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, si proche, si vivant, je n'aurais qu'à lever la main pour pouvoir le toucher, la passer dans ses cheveux en bataille si doux ou la glisser sur sa nuque, il a toujours la peau brûlante…J'en ai le souffle coupé rien que d'y penser.

Pourtant, j'arrive à prononcer un « j'ai failli t'attendre ! » d'un air presque détaché !

Il entre dans la maison, il a l'air.. intimidé ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Mon cerveau ressemble à un disque rayé, répétant constamment « il est là, il est là, il est là ! ».

Je l'amène jusqu'au salon pour qu'il s'y installe et me dirige vers les cuisines pour sortir quelques amuse gueules… et en profiter peut être pour trépigner discrètement : il me suit ! Ma foi, s'il préfère visiter la maison que de m'attendre sur le canapé… Je met les petits fours à chauffer et il suit chacun de mes gestes, il me dévore des yeux avec ce mélange de désir et d'innocence qui lui est propre et qui est on ne peut plus troublant.

Une vision fugace s'imprime dans mon cerveau : Harry, à moitié couché sur la table de la cuisine, ses vêtements défaits, tendu vers l'extase, et moi derrière lui qui le prend encore, et encore, et encore…

Hum hum, stop, retrouvons notre calme…

J'ai réussi à échanger quelques mots d'un ton neutre et nous retournons nous installer au salon où je lui sers un verre.

Je me sens bien : il est là !

Je sais, je l'ai déjà dit mais je n'en reviens toujours pas !

La tension qui était la mienne il n'y a pas si longtemps m'a quitté, je suis vraiment détendu.

Moi qui ai toujours mesuré mes mots avant de les prononcer, je deviens une véritable pipelette : je me met à lui raconter mes études, mes sorties, ma vie qui n'a pourtant rien de passionnant, je ne parviens pas à stopper le flot de paroles qui s'échappent de moi et en fait, je n'en ai pas envie. Tant pis s'il se rend compte que dans le fond je suis d'une banalité affligeante.

Je m'étale en paroles, je m'étale aussi sur le canapé, ou peu s'en faut. Ma main et posée sur le haut du dossier, à quelques centimètres de son épaule ; je la toucherais bientôt, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Harry a un drôle de regard, je ne saurais dire s'il est totalement absent ou intensément concentré…

Peu importe, il est là !

Je l'ai déjà dit ? M'en fous ! Il est là !

Je suis en train de me dire que je deviens complètement idiot quand je vois Harry renverser lentement son verre sur lui.

On fait une belle paire d'imbéciles !

J'éclate de rire et il ne comprend même pas pourquoi, alors je lui montre ce qu'il vient de faire et il rougit délicieusement.

Bon sang qu'il est beau !

Comment ai-je fais jusque là pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ? Un sourire probablement niais aux lèvres, je me rapproche de lui, sa bouche s'avance instinctivement, je le regarde, nous sommes presque front contre front, je me repais de sa vue et me penche un peu…

_Allez, embrasse moi Harry, s'il te plait ne me fais pas attendre davantage, j'en meurs d'envie…._

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, il franchit le peu d'espace qui nous sépare et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'attirant si fort à lui que j'ai l'impression de rentrer dans son corps. Puis il desserre son étreinte, détache presque ses lèvres de moi pour me jeter un regard inquiet…

_Non, j'ai encore tous mes os intacts Harry._

Il a l'air coupable.

J'adore quand il n'est plus sûr de lui, quand je lis dans son regard qu'il cherche mon approbation.

Quand il me respecte.

_Tu n'as rien à craindre Harry, je ne suis pas fâché, mais alors pas du tout…._

Et pour mieux le lui prouver, ma langue se fraie lentement un chemin entre ses lèvres pour aller chercher la sienne : elle m'a tellement manqué !

Aussi ses mains fortes et pourtant délicates qui voyagent indéfiniment des mes reins à mes épaules, son souffle contre moi, sa nuque large et pourtant fragile que je tiens dans ma main pendant que l'autre s'introduit sous son pull qu'il porte à même la peau, une peau si douce, un buste si puissant sur lequel ma main s'égare avec bonheur, jouant avec sa légère toison et ses boutons de chair.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou en se débattant avec ma chemise, je suis déjà prêt mais cette fois c'est ce que je fais qui me bouleverse plus que ses actes, je ne me contente pas de m'abandonner à lui, même si ma tête repose sur son épaule et que je le laisse me déshabiller, j'ai envie de plus que de le toucher.

Quand il me dégage enfin de l'étoffe, il pousse un cri guerrier : il a gagné la bataille contre ma chemise, son enthousiasme me fait sourire mais il ne le voit pas, bien trop occupé à enlever son pull avant de revenir à moi pour me coucher sur le dos. Je reprend ses lèvres pendant qu'il se frotte à moi, je sens ses doigts trembler sur ma peau en se dirigeant vers la fermeture de mon pantalon, il a l'air désemparé, cela ne le rend que plus désirable. Je glisse mes mains le long de son dos, elles s'insinuent sous son pantalon et son boxer pour flatter ses fesses, je le sens frissonner contre moi et lutter de façon malhabile pour retirer le vêtement, touchant mon érection au passage…

Il a gémit dans ma bouche, un long gémissement désespéré, un appel à l'aide auquel je suis trop heureux de répondre : d'un coup de rein, je le retourne contre le dossier du canapé et m'éloigne de lui juste assez pour saisir l'ouverture de son pantalon et la déchirer d'un coup : je le veux, je veux le posséder, et je dois me retenir de ne pas profiter de cet instant de faiblesse de sa part pour céder à mon instinct et le prendre, maintenant, profondément. Il suffirait qu'en faisant descendre son jean je pousse un peu ses hanches vers moi, il suffirait juste que…

J'ai remonté vers lui, mes mains crispées sur ses fesses charnues et me lève avant de céder à mes pulsions. Il me lance un regard perdu, il tremble encore, hésite quand je lui tend la main pour l'aider à se lever, puis il vient s'accrocher à mon corps avec la force d'un naufragé, comme s'il craignait de me perdre, se rattachant à mes lèvres, et je lui rend son baiser en cherchant de la main la rampe d'escalier. Je la trouve et nous montons à l'étage sans pour autant cesser de nous étreindre et de nous embrasser, atteignons sans peine ma chambre sur le lit de laquelle je le couche avant de me jeter littéralement sur lui. D'un violent coup de pied je l'affranchit de ces restes d'étoffe encombrant qui pendent à ses pieds, finis de me déshabiller tout en restant sur lui, attaquant son épaule à petits coups de dents et pousse un long cri sauvage quand , enfin à nu, nos érections se touchent.

Je ne me reconnais pas.

Harry ne tremble plus, la tête dans mon cou il pousse ses hanches vers moi en un va et viens suggestif et je me sens déjà sur le point de venir, d'autant plus qu'il s'est mis à siffler entre ses dents et ses sons chatouillent mes oreilles de façon très sensuelle.

_Oh bon sang Harry laisse-moi te prendre, j'en ai tellement envie !_

Le son se fait insistant, plus fort, suppliant, et je me rend compte qu'il est en train de me parler en fourchelangue. Essoufflé, je lui demande ce qu'il tente de me dire et il se raidit contre moi, faisant apparemment un grand effort pour revenir au langage humain.

« Prend moi ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine mais je lutte encore pour ne pas le retourner aussitôt et le pénétrer. J'essaie de l'éloigner un peu de moi, autant pour calmer mon excitation que pour lire dans son regard ce qu'il me demande. Après tout il n'a connu que deux hommes dans sa vie et je doute qu'il aie demandé cela à…l'autre. La simple idée de cet autre refroidit mes ardeurs plus que je ne l'espérais et un relent de colère remonte en moi.

_J'aurais tellement voulu être ton premier : pourquoi m'as-tu privé de cela ?_

Il me serre encore plus fort contre lui et produit un effort démesuré à en juger par la tension de ses muscles pour prononcer : « sssssssssssssssssssssss'il te plait… »

_Par Salazar Harry comment fais-tu pour me faire autant d'effet avec un simple mot ?_

Je me met à genoux, l'entraînant avec moi, embrasse le creux de son cou et m'enivre du parfum de sa peau. Il se détend un peu.

Je pousse doucement ses épaules pour qu'il se tourne et l'assied sur mes cuisses, passant un bras au dessus de son épaule pour atteindre son poitrail et l'autre autour de sa taille pour enrouler mes doigts autour de son membre.

J'ai imaginé tant de fois le tenir ainsi quand je pensais à lui dans mon lit, solitaire, et maintenant il est là, collé à moi, chez moi...

Il penche sa tête vers moi pour m'embrasser, un baiser mouillé, avide, dévorant qui me fait perdre patience : je le pousse en avant pour qu'il se trouve couché devant moi, sa croupe restant en hauteur car les genoux pliés, et il pousse une plainte qui me fait frissonner.

J'écarte ses fesses pour y insinuer ma langue et il se contracte à ce nouveau contact mais je force le passage de mes mains pour continuer à jouer avec les replis de son intimité. La tête enfouie entre les deux globes, je fais descendre une main en dessous pour reprendre sa verge tendue, si délicieusement douce et si voluptueusement dure. Je lui laisse à peine le temps de s'habituer à ma langue que j'enfonce un index en lui sans cesser de le lécher, il se braque encore, je connais le trouble qu'il ressent, l'attente inquiète qui est la sienne, cette curieuse envie malgré la douleur, je sais aussi comment lui faire tourner la tête et ainsi le remercier de la confiance qu'il me fait, il suffit juste que je bouge un peu mon doigt par là…

Il pousse un cri rauque qui me confirme ma victoire et m'arrache un sourire satisfait, J'embrasse la peau brûlante de ses reins en insérant un second doigt et il crie à nouveau, mais de douleur cette fois. Il est si étroit ! Le sang afflue dans mon sexe a l'idée d'être compressé dans ce mince fourreau. Pour le distraire de sa souffrance, j'accélère mes mouvements sur membre et je sens son corps trembler contre moi. Je pose ma joue sur le creux de son dos.

Je voudrais le noyer sous un flot de paroles rassurantes, lui susurrer des mots doux pour calmer ses appréhensions, mais si je sais me servir de ma langue pour insulter ou caresser comme personne, je suis incapable de dire le moindre mot tendre, je ne sais pas parler de ces choses là.

Il recommence à gémir de plaisir et ce signal me pousse à retirer mes doigts pour présenter ma verge qui palpite d'anticipation. Mes mains saisissent fermement ses hanches et j'entre enfin avec précaution puis m'immobilise pour reprendre mon souffle. Merlin , comme il me serre en lui !

Je l'entend qui s'essouffle et je sens sa peur suinter de ses pores. Pourtant il me veut , je le sais, je le sens. Je commence à bouger, il se tend sous l'assaut, mes mouvements sont lents, je crains de le blesser, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cambre dans un cri sourd : je sais alors qu'il a atteint le plaisir sous la douleur et je ne me retiens plus : je m'enfonce en lui rudement et accélère la cadence, c'est si bon que j'en grogne. Il est tellement désirable !

_Oh Harry comme je te veux ! Comme je suis bien en toi, comme tu es bouleversant quand tu te donnes à moi ! Je te veux, plus près encore, je veux te sentir contre moi, sentir ton corps frémir contre ma peau, tes gémissements dans mon oreille, ton sexe battre dans ma main, tu es tellement…_

Je l'assied sur moi et passe mes bras sous ses genoux pour écarter davantage ses jambes, pour mieux l'empaler sur moi, il me laisse agir, son corps entièrement offert dans mes bras, il me crie qu'il m'appartient et je le prend, dans ma main et sur mon sexe, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, à en oublier jusqu'à mon nom qu'il hurle bientôt en se répandant dans ma main, et je viens à mon tour en l'entendant.

Il a crié mon nom. Ce nom que j'avais oublié et c'est comme si c'était lui qui venait de me le donner.

On a prononcé mon nom sur de multiples tons. Secs et antipathiques, chaleureux et attentionnées, mais jamais on ne l'a fait comme lui, en faisant un cri de jouissance et d'amour, avec une pointe de désespoir.

Il est encore étendu sur moi, le souffle court, ses muscles sont si relâchés qu'on le dirait évanoui. Je suis encore en lui et laisse un peu de temps à mon cœur pour calmer ses battements violents et répétés. Mes mains retombent sous ses cuisses, sans force. Joue contre joue, nous haletons encore puis je le pousse doucement. Il tombe plus qu'il ne s'étend. Je roule à ses côtés et regarde son visage : ses yeux sont clos, sa respiration saccadée s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes… Lui si fort, si rassurant même dans ses colères ne m'a jamais semblé aussi affaibli.

Grâce à moi.

Je l'ai dévasté de nos désirs.

Je l'ai anéanti de plaisir.

Et il n'en est que plus beau.

Malgré l'épuisement qui est le mien, je me sens puissant, glorieux, comblé de joie, parce que cet homme extraordinaire, ce mélange détonnant de colère et d'innocence, veut être à moi, avec moi, en moi.

Est pour moi.

Je passe ma main le long de sa colonne vertébrale dans le creux duquel perlent quelques gouttes de sueur et le sommeil me surprend avant que je n'aie songé à détacher ma main de son corps.

OOO

Dans la nuit, je sens qu'on m'attire brusquement : réveillé ainsi, la peur me saisis avant que je ne me rappelle où et avec qui je suis.

« Tu ne t'échappera pas cette fois » me souffle une voix ensommeillée dans mon cou.

J'en frissonne. Avant de me rendormir, confortablement calé contre son corps brûlant, je lui rappelle que je suis chez moi : où irais je !

Et puis je n'ai aucune, mais vraiment aucune envie de partir…

OOO

Ce matin, je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Non pas parce que je crains un nouveau jour mais parce que je suis trop bien pour bouger d'un cil .

Je sens sous ma nuque le bras d'Harry et surtout, je sens son regard posé sur moi. Il descend de mon visage à mon torse, de mon torse à mon nombril, s'attarde sur mon bassin pour reprendre son parcours le long de mes jambes… Je ne vois pas son regard mais il est si intense qu'il me caresse aussi sûrement que ses mains, j'en suis… presque excité.

Je me serre contre lui. C'est pratique de faire semblant de dormir : on ne peux pas deviner que c'est de votre propre initiative que vous vous collez à l'autre… Parce que je ne suis pas encore capable d'assumer mon besoin d'affection, du moins pas de si bon matin.

Il m'étreint et j'entend sa voix pour la première fois de la journée, et elle me dit « je t'aime ». Merlin, c'est vraiment le meilleur réveil de ma vie ! Alors je me décide à cesser ce petit jeu et répond « je sais ! » en ouvrant les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant son air ahuri, un peu fâché puis ..affamé. Il a les cheveux ébouriffés comme jamais mais le regard éveillé qui me fixe avec insistance comme si rien n'était plus intéressant que moi. Il se penche pour m'embrasser et je ne demande pas mieux. Après un matin pareil, peut-on en supporter d'ordinaires ?

Je passerais bien la journée dans ce lit à me faire dorloter, embrasser, voire plus si affinité et Merlin sait qu'il y en a… Mais Maître Medard n'approuverait pas que je lui rende un parchemin vierge demain. Cette vieille peau, doyenne de l'université et accessoirement mon professeur de botanique, nous a donné un devoir qui demande des recherches particulièrement longues et que je n'ai pas encore rédigé. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser traîner ce genre de chose, mais à force de penser à Harry ces jours ci, j'étais incapable de faire autre chose que la partie recherche et elle demande un mètre cinquante de parchemin, cette bique !

Ma conscience estudiantine m'étonnera toujours : j'ai Harry dans mes bras, nous venons de passer une nuit de rêve, je vis le moment le plus doux de ma jeune vie et j'arrive à penser à une vieille décrépite et à ses devoirs !

Je crois plutôt que je n'arrive pas à gérer autant de bonheur d'un coup, j'ai peur d'être une fois de plus déçu et de me laisser trop aller.

Alors, je me détache de lui, je ne sais par quel miracle, et parviens à me lever. Je l'entend soupirer derrière moi : il serait bien resté là lui aussi. Il me suit jusqu'au salon où le petit déjeuner nous attend et je me sers comme à mon habitude en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il a bon appétit et si sa façon de prendre son petit déjeuner manque d'élégance, j'ai envie de sauter sur lui quand je le vois lécher consciencieusement ses doigts recouverts d'un excédent de confiture, inconscient du spectacle qu'il m'offre. Il surprend mon regarde et semble prêt à me demander quelque chose quand un bruit de flamme détourne mon attention en direction de la cheminée. C'est oncle Régis et je me précipite devant l'âtre avec un enthousiasme dont je suis peu familier : j'ai toujours plaisir à le voir mais je m'ai pas l'habitude de le montrer autant. Dès qu'il a fini de faire signe à Harry derrière moi, il s'empresse de signer que j'ai du passer une excellente nuit pour avoir l'air si réjouit. Même son air de tout savoir ne parvient pas à me contrarier et je lui tire la langue, un reste d'enfance sans doute. Ce matin, il peut bien me faire toutes les allusions plus ou moins fines qu'il veut, je ne répondrais pas à ses provocations. Par contre j'éclate de rire quand il me signe : « Alors, est ce vrai ce qu'on dit dans les feuilles de choux pour vieilles filles ? Qu'en fait c'est un grand romantique qui a besoin de se faire materner et qu'il a un faible pour les petites brunes enveloppées ? »

Enfin il me donne la raison de sa « venue » : il veut planifier certains points pour son mariage et souhaite qu'en tant que témoin je l'accompagne dans sa recherche pour le choix des alliance. Je lui propose un rendez-vous à l'heure du thé, en espérant que d'ici là j'aurais fini mon maudit devoir.

Quand je me retourne vers Harry, son visage s'est assombri et il torture négligemment un morceau de sucre candi qui ne lui a rien fait. Quand je lui demande ce qu'il a, il se met à balbutier vaguement et je finis par comprendre qu'il envie mon oncle d'être ainsi accueilli.

J'hésite un moment à l'informer du fait qu'il n'a droit à un accueil aussi chaleureux que quand lui, Harry, l'a été avec moi, puis je déclare que nous en serions là aussi quand nous aurions plus confiance l'un en l'autre, préférant le culpabiliser que le rassurer, mais on ne se refait pas. J'ajoute cependant que j'espère que nous y arriverons un jour, un remord de dernière minute sans doute.

Il se met alors à sourire et je lui demande pourquoi.

« Si tu espères qu'on y parvienne c'est que tu me laisses ma chance, et c'est déjà beaucoup » répond-t il avec un air mi-penaud - mi heureux qui me fait fondre. Son air coupable me donne envie de l'embrasser. J'ignore pourquoi je me retiens d'ailleurs.

Je le regarde monter l'escalier pour aller prendre une douche et l'idée que j'avais eu d'en prendre une avec lui resurgit soudainement. Je me rappelle de ce jour où il m'avait ouvert la porte en peignoir, les cheveux dégouttants encore d'eau…

Qu'est ce que je fais encore là moi !

Je monte les marche quatre à quatre, mais pile net devant la porte de la salle de bain derrière laquelle j'entend l'eau couler. Je me sens idiot tout d'un coup, décidément ça devient une habitude. Qu'est ce que je comptais faire ? Débouler dans la pièce et lui sauter dessus sousladouche? Oui, c'est exactement ça mais je trouve l'idée stupide maintenant.

Dans quelques minutes il sera parti. Quand allons-nous nous revoir ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me morfondre chez moi en attendant qu'il se décide, ni de devoir lui demander…

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand un raclement de gorge me rappelle à la réalité : Harry a ouvert la porte de la salle de bain et se demande visiblement ce que je fais là à lui barrer le passage.

Vite, trouver une raison, n'importe quoi !

Je regarde autour de moi et mon regard accroche le flyer déposé sur le guéridon dans le couloir.

Merci, Blaise, tu me sauves !

Je le saisis alors d'un air dégagé, lui dit que j'ai beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui mais que s'il en a envie je pourrais envisager de me rendre avec lui au…(je découvre le document en même temps)…Quartz, il y a une soirée…mousse ? Euh, étudiante, oui, c'est ça ! Harry ne semble pas noter mes problèmes passagers d'élocution et me demande quelle tenue se porte pour ce genre de soirée « étudiante ».

Je me vois mal lui répondre « Porte juste ton plus beau maillot de bain, chéri, de toute façon j'aurais tôt fait de te l'enlever » alors je me contente d'un sobre « aucun dressing code particulier, évites quand même les tenues trop…habillées ».

Voilà, on va s'en tenir à ça ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser demain soir, moi ! J'en piafferais presque devant le visage calme de Harry qui, l'innocent, n'est probablement jamais allé à une soirée gay de sa vie mais je suis sûr qu'il va adorer.

Il semble un peu déçu… Sans doute aurait-il voulu rester un peu plus longtemps et là c'est moi qui me sens coupable.. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, il m'embrasse brièvement pour me dire au-revoir et se retourne pour ouvrir la porte.

Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit de partir ?

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me quitte encore. Il a déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte quand je ne parviens plus à retenir la mienne : je le tire par la taille pour l'amener à moi et l'embrasse doucement, juste une caresse de mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui dire qu'il me manque déjà. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il me le rende avec autant… de profondeur, à tel point que je m'accroche à ses épaules pour ne pas me transformer en flaque sur le sol et ses bras coulent le long de mon corps pour se poser sur ma taille, se poser juste, pas me serrer ou me retenir. Je ne veux plus bouger, je veux rester comme cela toute ma vie, mes lèvres contre les siens, son souffle contre le mien, s'il continue comme cela je… vais… me mettre à gémir et me laisser porter dans ses bras. Allez, pense à Maître Médard, à son visage fripé si elle te voit arriver sans ta copie, arrêtes de te perdre comme ça c'est inconvenant !

Je le repousse un peu, je parle mais je ne sais pas ce que je dis devant son regard dévorant et tendre à la fois.

Quoique j'ai pu dire, il est parti. Je referme la porte et maudis mon orgueil qui m'a arraché à lui.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Pomme : **Merci pour tes compliments !

**Chimgrid1.2.3** : contente de savoir que ton moral s'amméliore assez pour me relire (si ça peut te consoler moi aussi ça va pas très fort). Non, il n'a pas fait de cochonneries avec le petit français parce que c'est un ami et qu'a priori il est pas gay et aussi qu'étant donné la façon dont il traitait les hommes entre Gabriel et Harry (relire le chapitre 1 au besoin) il l'aurait pas gardé longtemps comme ami ! Pour l'examen blanc le dimanche je rougis de honte….Oui, Drago est mignon quand il est content ! Je crois que Harry éclaterait de rire s'il savait à quoi son Drago si distant pense pendant leurs retrouvailles ! Drago n'a pas une conscience estudiantine de première, il a la trouille de devenir dépendant d'Harry s'il reste trop longtemps. Quant aux dents j'espère que tu as réussi quand mêle ton exam, pense aux pauvres patients comme moi qui après être passé sous plusieurs mains de dentistes incompétents se retrouve si jeune (enfin…pas très jeune mais quand même) avec des stellites… Si ça peut te motiver pour tes études….

**Oxaline** : merci !

**13Malexi13** : j'adore les revieweuses de dernière minute : merci d'être sorti de l'ombre pour me laisser un petit mot quant à la prochaine fic, j'espère qu'elle aura le bonheur de te plaire alors.

**Artoung** : je parlais de moi et de pas mal de filles pour la petite brune enveloppée ! Oui, la fin est proche Monica (après Monica Bing voilà monica belluci !)mais l'épilogue devrait nous en consoler la semaine prochaine

**Leviathoune** : Ce que la soirée gay va donner ? désolée, on ne le saura jamais je crois, je préfère me l'imaginer dans ma tête et garder le résultat pour moi toute seule !

**Mel'Amarain** : Alors comme ça t'attendais le moment des retrouvailles avec impatience ! Il est arrivé et voici la suite, avant l'épilogue. T'en faire voire de toutes les couleurs ! Tu as lu ma coécriture de petites histoires multicolores aussi ? Je suis ravie de t'avoir donné la pêche, c'est toujours une satisfaction de savoir qu'on arrive à faire naitre un sourire à distance.

**Annagrammes** : merci pour le lemon, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il vaille le coup (non, sans jeu de mot tordus pour une fois !) Je trouve amusant de les décrire tous les deux en train d'épier l'heure ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours

**BlackNemesis1** : Comment ? Notre BN réduite à un « waow » ! Alors ça c'est à ranger dans la liste de mes exploits ! Pour Harry que tu veux, je te sais assez réaliste pour savoir que cet homme n'est que le fruit de mon imagination et je n'en connais pas qui aurait une telle attitude. Lapinou est joli mais je doute qu'il parvienne à remplacer un Harry, remercions alors notre imagination. Le flyer est une idée qui est venue très tard, rajoutée il y a peu pour mon propre plaisir : 1 : ridiculiser un peu Drago, 2 : leur faire vivre la soirée à laquelle je rêverais d'assister ! Bisous tout pleins et à bientôt.

**BlackNemesis2** : oui tu l'as déjà dit mais comme dirait Drago : m'en fout ! il est là ! N'arrache pas les dents d'Artoung je sais de source sûre qu'elle ment éffrontément sur ses mensurations !

**Ornacula** : espérons que tu adoreras toujours le chapitre suivant et merci de ta fidélité

**Griselle** : si son orgueil n'était pas là l'histoire ne serait pas aussi longue alors, que préferes tu ? un os ou une fic !

**Vif d'Or, Shetane** : Drago, avec ce devoir à remettre, aurait pu le faire en présence d'Harry qui aurait passé quelques heures à tenter de te déconcentrer ou à lire dans un coin. Le devoir n'est qu'un prétexte puisqu'il n'empêche pas Drago d'aller voir son oncle après. La vérité c'est qu'il a peur de s'habituer trop vite à sa présence.

**Yochu** : Ravie de t'avoir fait sourire et non, c'est pas vilain de s'imaginer Drago mangeant sa porte, j'ai voulu casser un peu son image de mec toujours sur de lui et de ses actes pour lui donner un côté plus humain. Bisous !

**Mathilde** : Non, je ne suis pas sadique, d'autant plus qu'au pire tu peux calmer ton impatience en relisant hold me, et puis c'est pas ma faute si Drago est trop fier pour se laisser vraiment aller (enfin, si, c'est un peu ma faute…)

**Myschka** : le chapitre 13 précède l'épilogue qui est aussi plus long que celui de hold me. Merci de tes compliments

**Encore un chapitre court mais promis, je me rattrape dans l'épilogue la semaine prochaine !**

**Chapitre 13**

Je m'affale sur mon fauteuil, épuisé.

J'ai passé des heures à mettre mes notes en ordre et à rédiger ce fichu devoir, après quoi Oncle Régis m'a fait faire le tour de tous les orfèvres de la capitale pour trouver ses alliances… On aurait pu transplanner mais non, il a tenu à marcher, piétiner, trotter dans les rues de peur de ne pas passer devant le bijoutier qui possèderait ce qu'il cherche. ! J'ai les pieds en compote, je n'ai plus envie de bouger, même pas un muscle pour aller manger. Un elfe passe et retire mes chaussures, me demande si j'ai besoin de quelque chose mais je m'endors déjà, ou plutôt je tombe comme une masse.

OOO

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Une fois de plus j'ai couru pour leur échapper, une fois de plus j'ai vu mes parents se pencher vers moi. « Tu n'es pas digne de faire partie des nôtres » me disent-ils toujours avant de me jeter le sort mortel. Mais c'est surtout l'indifférence dans leur regard qui me donne envie de vomir.

Cette journée avait pourtant commencé si bien. J'essaie d'oublier la lueur froide dans leurs yeux en pensant à ceux que j'ai vu ce matin au réveil, je me raccroche à ce souvenir pour masquer ma peur et mon dégoût. Ces regards glacés, ce n'est que mon passé, mon avenir ce sont ces orbes vertes qui me fixent avec une affection si forte que j'en suis presque gêné, mais c'est une gêne des plus agréables.

J'ai envie de retrouver ce regard. Il me rassure, il me console de tous ceux, plus ou moins mauvais, qui ont précédés.

Alors je sors, je transplanne jusqu'à la porte de la maison d'Harry. Avant d'atteindre l'entrée, je le vois par la fenêtre en train de rire devant un écran coloré, en m'approchant je reconnais ce qu'on appelle, je crois, un ordinateur. Il est détendu, souriant, il doit faire bon chez lui, j'ai envie de rentrer et de partager sa joie mais je me sens aussi désemparé devant cette porte que ce matin devant celle de la salle de bain.

De quel droit je viendrais le déranger dans son petit monde ?

Et puis que lui dirais-je, une fois entré ?

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, tu veux bien me servir de nounours ?»

Ok, notre baiser d'au revoir a été le plus tendre qu'on m'aie jamais donné mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il a envie de me paterner, et puis depuis quand je cherche à me faire paterner, moi !

Non, je ne peux décemment pas frapper à sa porte et je n'ai pas envie d'inventer un faux prétexte, j'en ai plus qu'assez de mentir.

C'est trop tôt pour que je vienne me réfugier chez lui dès que je me sens mal. J'ai besoin de parler et on ne parle pas tous les deux, je ferais mieux d'aller faire un tour chez Blaise…

Pourtant, je ne repars pas et m'installe sur les marches. Il fait froid et je sens mes pieds se geler, décidément ce n'est pas leur jour ! Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, savoir qu'il est là, juste à quelques mètres, que pour lui tout va bien contribue à faire en sorte que je me sente un peu mieux. Je vais rester juste un peu et puis je rentrerais…

Je repense encore à ce matin, à ce sentiment de plénitude qui m'envahissait pour la première fois depuis des siècles. J'avançais dans la vie en serrant les dents et tout d'un coup je redécouvre les joies d'être en confiance.

La confiance, c'est cela. Aussi étrange ce que soit c'est ce qu'il m'inspire. Je sens, malgré nos différents passés, ou peut être même à cause d'eux (il a toujours été un adversaire sincère et loyal) que je peux me fier à lui.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me suis installé sur le perron quand la porte s'ouvre. Je sursaute, tourne la tête en arrière pour voir son visage ahuri.

Il me fait rentrer, il fait bon chez lui et je prend conscience que j'ai froid. C'est bête de se mettre dans des états pareils, après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive.

Je le regarde raviver les flammes dans la cheminée, puis il s'installe à côté de moi, sur le canapé.

Je lui dit la vérité : c'était stupide de venir le voir, mais il me dit que rien ne devrait me retenir de venir chez lui quelque soit l'heure et le jour. Cette simple phrase m'encourage à montrer un peu plus l'étendue de ma bêtise en lui parlant de mon pitoyable cauchemar.

Je lis de la compassion dans ses yeux et il me serre contre lui.. Contre son torse je me sens protégé et je me braque : j'ai horreur de me sentir faible, je n'ai pourtant toujours compté que sur moi pour me défendre, et puis bien que je sache qu'il ne cherche qu'à me réconforter je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il veut profiter de la situation.

Il me demande ce que j'ai et je lui dit, peut être un peu trop brusquement, que je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour avec lui et son regard s'éteint.

J'y lis sa déception, je l'ai blessé. Je m'en veux mais il me sourit, reprend sa place et prend ma main engageant la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Et nous parlons de choses et d'autre, et sa voix grave et douce me berce agréablement.

Il baille et s'en excuse avant de me proposer de dormir avec lui, en tout bien tout honneur précise-t il. Je soupire de soulagement et hoche la tête , moi aussi je suis fatigué.

Quand je m'allonge, je le sens gêné, il n'ose pas s'approcher de moi. Je me rappelle du jour où j'ai pensé que nous vivions une histoire à l'envers et je souris en le voyant hésitant après tout ce que nous avons vécu. Je me blottis contre lui pour me réchauffer, son corps est toujours aussi brûlant et je l'entend soupirer dans mon cou.

Oui, je suis venu ici comme un gamin qui cherche du réconfort après un vilain rêve et Harry est un nounours parfait, tant pis si mon orgueil proteste, il m'a fait faire tant d'erreur, je ne l'écoute déjà plus : je préfère écouter Harry me murmurer qu'il m'aime sans condition, quoique soit mon physique et j'ai l'envie soudaine de prendre 20 kilos pour tester la véracité de ses dires. Il dit encore des tas de choses aussi adorables que lui, mais j'ai vraiment envie de dormir alors je l'embrasse et lui demande de se taire.

Je dors presque quand mon esprit a besoin d'une dernière information pour se laisser totalement aller : puis-je espérer qu'il sera encore là pour moi, comme aujourd'hui, demain, et demain, et demain…

« Je serais là » me dit-il et je tombe de sommeil dans ses bras.


	15. Epilogue

**Chimgrid : **Promis j'ai rien fait d'illégal et les stellites j'y suis habituée maintenant, et puis c'est pratique pour faire peur aux enfants à Halloween ! Bonne journée et espérons que cet épilogue te donnera la pêche.

**Vif d'or : **que vas tu faire à la fin de cet épilogue ? Je n'en sais rien et le pire c'est que la suite de mes utres fics n'est pas prête…

**Shetane, Ornacula : **merci !

**Artoung : **voilà l'épilogue entier cette fois j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que l'extrait et oui, t'as une bd, on le saura !;_-_)

**Oxaline** : Merci !

**Leviathoune** : Oui, je sais, la fin est proche et moi aussi je vais avoir du mal à quitter cette fic mais il le faut…Quoique franchement e serais tentée de faire d'autres épilogues !

**Myshka **: merci !

**Anagrammes** : Tu as rencontré Lemoncurd ? C'est dingue ! Moi je la rencontre tous les jours quand je passe devant un miroir, le monde est petit ! On aurait pu se croiser ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Moi on m'a offert une rose ! Et rouge en plus ! Et qui sent bon ! Lire dans les pensées de Drago ? je ne sais pas si Harry en est là mais leur compréhension a progréssé, c'est sûr !

**Griselle** : Tu veux un nounours Harry ? Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi dans le fond ! Je suis moi même assez nounours mais il faut que j'aie un mec qui aime pas qu'on le colle, pff la vie est mal faite ! Quant à être heureux, lis l'épilogue et tu seras comblée alors

**Blacknemesis** : 200 rviews ? Non, 196 à l'heure où j'écris et c'est déjà bien pour une sequelle. Pour le village des mecs top, je peux partir en expédition avec toi ? Dis ? S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! Je porterais toute ta réserve de légumes pour ratatouille et je te ferais du lemon curd maison ! Je te raconterais des histoires pour t'endormir devant le feu de camp ! Allez….

**Epilogue**

Tu peux venir te poser sur moi  
Je ne veux rien t'imposer  
Reste aussi longtemps que tu voudras  
Si le voyage à mes côtés  
Peut simplement te garder  
Aussi libre que moi  
Aussi libre que moi  
Aussi libre qu'on soit  
Si tu es comme je crois  
Aussi libre que moi

N'ai pas à craindre de me bouleverser  
Ce qui pourrait arriver  
Je te laisserai sur ma peau  
Te tatouer  
À mon anneau t'accrocher  
Et sans barreau te garder  
Aussi libre que moi  
Aussi libre que moi  
Aussi libre qu'on soit  
Si tu es comme je crois  
Aussi libre que moi

Ne résiste pas à cette envie  
Viens contre tout, contre moi  
T'engager comme avec toi je le suis  
Sans garde fou et rester  
J'ai fais le vœux de te garder  
Aussi libre que moi  
Si tu es comme je crois  
Aussi libre que moi  
Aussi libre que moi  
Aussi libre que moi  
Aussi libre qu'on soit

**Calogero/Aussi libre que moi**

Le soleil, généreux pour une fois sur l'île britannique, dardait ses rayons dans les allées du parc public où les londoniens venaient se détendre. On entendait des cris d'enfants, le trot léger des chevaux de la police montée mais pour le couple qui s'était réfugié sous le plus grand et plus vieil arbre dont les branches basses le cachaient de la vue des passants sans pour autant les priver de la douceur de l'astre, les soins étaient lointains et étouffés.

Harry dont la tête reposait sur le torse de Drago savourait ce calme. Ils étaient allongé là depuis un bon moment et il redoutait le moment où son compagnon se lèverait pour retourner à son commerce.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cinq ans à se chamailler, se réconcilier, à apprendre à se connaître, s'accepter et se redécouvrir.

Drago avait ouvert depuis peu sa boutique dans le Chemin de Traverse et s'il laissait à ses employés le soin de s'occuper de la clientèle, il dirigeait de main de maître son équipe et se consacrait à ses recherches, découvrant de nouveaux remèdes. Bien que passionné par son travail il n'en oubliait pas pour autant sa vie personnelle et souvent il rejoignait Harry dans la journée quand le temps le permettait pour faire une pause ensemble ou, comme aujourd'hui, pic_-_niquer à l'improviste dans le parc.

Harry, lui, une fois libéré de sa responsabilité au ministère, avait décidé de bâtir avec la fortune que lui avait laissé ses parents le premier orphelinat sorcier et de se servir des rares avantages de sa célébrité pour créer une fondation afin de la faire fonctionner. Il avait aussi tenu à ce que les premières pensionnaires de l'établissement soient Anthéa et Albane Eyres, les deux filles d'Aurors qu'il avait retrouvé aux mains de Crabbe et Goyle Senior. Le succès de son entreprise avait été immédiat. Lles pensionnaires avaient été malheureusement nombreux à cause de la guerre encore si proche qui avait démembré nombre de familles et, pour les mêmes raisons, les adoptions étaient souvent rapides. Harry se sentait à sa place au milieu de ses enfants : eux ne se souciaient pas de sa célébrité, se moquaient de sa cicatrice, jouaient avec lui comme s'il était un des leurs et il avait toute une enfance à rattraper avec eux. Chaque jour il se sentait plus complet, satisfait d'offrir à ces orphelins l'opportunité d'une enfance heureuse dans l'univers qui était le leur.

Il sentit Drago se relever, soupira en se disant que leur pause était terminée et espérait qu'il lui demande de venir le rejoindre dans la soirée, mais Drago ne se leva pas. Il s'assit en tailleur, s'adossant au tronc du chêne et fixa Harry d'un air embarrassé, ce qui inquiéta Harry : Drago pouvait être charmant, irritant, malicieux, colérique, adorable, jaloux, hautain mais jamais embarrassé.

« Harry… » commença_-_t il, « je voudrais te parler de… ma maison »

Ta maison ?

Oui, avec ces foutus elfes, j'ai dû en prendre une trois fois trop grande pour moi, et ça fait cinq ans que je continue à m'y perdre. J'ai un nombre impressionnant de pièces qui ne me servent à rien, et je hais tout ce vide Des tas d'armoires inutilisées surtout, alors je me disais… Parce que j'ai horreur que tu me piques mes habits quand tu n'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi pour te changer… Tu pourrais y mettre tes affaires et…

Eh, je te rend toujours tes habits ! Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute : les tiens sentent si bon… Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ton odeur ?

« Une bonne centaine de fois » reprit Drago avec un sourire, « mais il n'y a pas que ça… »

Tu dis toujours que je laisse mes affaires traîner partout, que j'envahi…Comment dis_-_tu déjà ? Ah oui : j'envahi l'espace vital de Mônsieur ! Si je me met à remplir les armoires de mes affaires tu vas m'accuser de vouloir …(Harry commençait à comprendre et reprit incertain)…m'installer chez toi ?

C'est un peu l'idée oui… Enfin, je ne te dis pas de vendre ta maison, elle pourrait toujours servir si jamais on se dispute encore mais tu pourrais emménager confortablement, je pourrais même faire installer l'électricité pour tes appareils moldus auxquels tu tiens tant…Bon sang arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je n'arriverais jamais à finir mes phrases !

« Alors j'ai raison de dire que tu exagères quand tu dis que je t'énerve, que mes manies t'exaspèrent, que je suis invivable ? » répondit Harry rayonnant

Non, je n'exagère pas ! Tu ES exaspérant ! Tu ES une vraie tête de mule ! Et je déteste quand tu branches ta musique moldue à fond. Mais si j'ai envie que tu me tapes sur les nerfs dès que je rentre du travail, moi ? Si je préfère ta cacophonie au silence ? Si j'ai envie que tu m'empêches de dormir en te collant à moi ? Si je veux que tu m'asticote même quand je n'aurais plus l'âge de supporter tes gamineries ?

Parce qu'en plus tu t'imagines vieillir avec moi ? Bon sang c'est Noël en avance ! Rassures_-_moi : tu ne caches pas une alliance derrière ton dos ? Parce que si oui je vais faire une attaque !

Espèce de…

Drago poussa Harry pour qu'il s'affale sur la pelouse et se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Décidément l'ex Gryffondor avait le chic pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et lui faire prendre des positions bien peu dignes. Harry l'attira à lui pour qu'il se laisse tomber sur lui mais il ne se laissa pas faire et l'apothicaire reprit ses lèvres pour finir sa phrase

_-_ « petit con ! »

Harry sourit à cette appellation. Drago n'avait jamais su être tendre en paroles et il avait fini par comprendre que les seuls mots doux qu'il n'entendrait jamais de sa part étaient ces légères insultes qu'il lui disait sur un ton affectueux.

Harry était heureux. Drago voulait vivre avec lui, Drago pour la première fois, lui avait demandé quelque chose, lui qui ne demandait jamais rien, même pas un baiser : soit il le lui prenait, soit il se contentait de pencher la tête vers lui et d'amorcer le mouvement, lui laissant faire le premier pas.

Drago se voyait vieillir avec lui. Drago l'aimait assez pour cela.

Que pouvait il espérer de plus ?

« Oui » dit_-_il

Oui quoi ?

Oui, je suis d'accord pour venir vivre avec toi

Drago regarda le brun au sourire extatique, abandonné à son bonheur au dessous de lui, son allégresse ne le rendait que plus beau. Et sans qu'il ne réalise, les mots sortirent de lui.

Je t'aime.

Harry sursauta, sous le choc.

Il lu dans le regard de Drago la même surprise que la sienne, mêlée peut être à une certaine panique.

Craignant d'un simple mot d'amplifier sa peur, Harry, une fois remis, sourit simplement, prit le visage de Drago dans ses mains, lui fit un croche pied pour qu'il s'étale enfin lamentablement sur lui et recommença à l'embrasser doucement. Un simple baiser, juste une caresse sur ses lèvres, un tendre effleurement qui laissa Drago pantois.

OOO

Le soir venu, quand Drago rentra chez lui, il trouva ses elfes dans la plus grande effervescence : Harry avait déjà commencé à emménager et avait refusé leur aide ce qui les perturbait grandement.

Drago traversa les pièces de l'aile jadis désertée et elle débordait déjà des affaires d'Harry ; Presque tout y était déjà rangé selon les critères du jeune homme, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y régnait un joyeux désordre qui avait de quoi déclencher une épidémie d'urticaire chez ses elfes. Drago sourit en pensant que son ami n'avait décidément pas tardé à prendre ses marques et il se réjouissait de voir ainsi son univers envahit.

Il arriva dans une pièce que Harry avait transformé en cuisine. Il y rangeait ses aromates et Drago pensait déjà à mettre parfois ses elfes en congé pour les repas : si Harry avait toujours été médiocre en potions, il maniait très bien herbes et épices.

Le voyant arriver, Harry lui sourit et attendit son verdict, un peu inquiet : peut être lui dirait_-_il qu'il avait exagéré en amenant chez lui la quasi totalité de ses affaires et ce si vite ? Mais le visage du blond était détendu, souriant et même rêveur.

Bienvenue chez nous ! Il reste encore quelque chose chez toi ou as_-_tu tout emmené ?

« En fait, je n'ai laissé là bas que mon lit, une bouteille d whisky et un paquet de mouchoirs au cas où… » répondit il d'un ton rieur

Tu es si sûr que ça d'arriver à me supporter ?

C'est bien la première fois que tu avoues être parfois difficile à vivre !

Drago le regardait d'un air de plus en plus songeur et Harry finit par s'en inquiéter

Drago ?…. Drago ! A quoi tu rêves ?

« Pardon » dit_-_il en sortant de ses pensées, « je me rappelais la première fois que tu es venu ici, quand tu m'as suivi dans la cuisine… »

Je ne me rappelle rien de spécial à ce moment là qui puisse te laisser aussi absent

C'est que tu n'étais pas dans ma tête à ce moment là !

Ah ? Et qu'est ce qui se passait dans ta tête pendant que les petits fours chauffaient ?

Eh bien…

Drago s'approcha de lui, posant lentement ses mains sur les hanches de Harry qui voyait dans son regard une lueur qu'il connaissait bien. Drago le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que Harry butte contre la table de la cuisine, puis il le saisit par les fesses et l'y assit dessus.

Ah, je vois… dit Harry avec un sourire coquin.

Il embrassa Drago qui laissait courir ses doigts le long de sa taille pour retirer sa chemise de son pantalon puis la déboutonner. Harry fit descendre ses lèvres de long de son cou et ôta sa blouse d'apothicaire : Drago n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer avant de rentrer en transplannant : il était trop impatient de savoir si Harry était arrivé.

Mais maintenant ils avaient tout leur temps. Ils se déshabillèrent tranquillement et tout en s'attaquant à la fermeture éclair du pantalon d'Harry en lui embrassant l'épaule, Drago lui demanda comme si de rien n'était :

Tu comptes cuisiner ce soir ?

« Ce n'était pas dans mes projets, avec tout ce que j'ai à ranger je me contenterais bien d'un sandwich… Pourquoi ? Tu veux jouer avec la nourriture ! » répondit il en souriant d'un ton qui supposait qu'il repensait à un souvenir précis

« Non, j'ai quelque chose de plus appétissant en vue… »répondit il en descendant le long du torse de son compagnon »C'est juste que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, ta table ne sera plus vraiment en état d'y cuisiner…

Vois_-_tu, le ménage est actuellement la dernière de mes préoccupations…

Harry s'arrêta ensuite de parler, ou du moins de prononcer des paroles compréhensibles du commun des mortels : la langue de Drago était descendue entre ses jambes et rendait hommage à son corps de la plus agréable des façons. Il ne savait plus que faire glisser ses doigts tremblants dans la chevelure blonde et soyeuse, et émettre des sifflements sensuels dont Drago avait apprit à détecter la signification. Pour lui, ce n'était plus des sons bestiaux mais des indications, des encouragements, des mots tendres qu'il était le seul à comprendre et dont l'érotisme créait des ondes brûlantes le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il remonta le long du corps d'Harry pour se repaître de son regard perdu qui le fixait avec intensité et prendre un moment ses lèvres entr'ouvertes pendant qu'il sentait les mains larges de son ami caresser ses hanches, ses pouces s'attardant comme souvent à la naissance de son aine. Puis il le poussa doucement pour que son dos repose sur la table rustique.

Harry, sans quitter son regard, noua ses pieds derrière le cou de Drago. Les bras en croix, se retenant au rebord de la table dans la perspective de ce qui allait se produire et qu'il désirait tant, il dévorait Drago du regard, détaillant mentalement chaque mèche de cheveux retombant sur son front, chaque petite ride qui se dessinait sur son visage quand comme à présent le désir commençait à le submerger, sa bouche charnue, son cou gracile, les courbes de son thorax. Il sentait les doigts de son compagnon parcourir son érection, la frôlant seulement pour ensuite la caresser avec plus d'empressement, s'y agripper et la faire se mouvoir, déclenchant chez lui des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intenses, à tel point qu'il voulu se relever pour arrêter la main de son ami avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne vienne déjà.

Drago le vit amorcer le mouvement et, comprenant, ralentit son rythme avant de retirer à regret ses doigts. Le regard brûlant et inquisiteur du brun sur son corps l'affolait avec autant de force que s'il l'avait touché, ses yeux mi clos brillaient d'un éclat qui criait « prend_-_moi, envahi moi, fais moi tien ! » et Drago ne résista pas plus longtemps à cet appel silencieux. Il savait qu'il protesterait s'il tentait de le préparer, Harry n'avait pas peur d'avoir mal, il avait mal de devoir encore l'attendre. Alors il ne retint pas son envie et il s'insinua en lui.

S'ils avaient déjà fait l'amour des centaines de fois, c'était toujours aussi bon, parce que ce n'était jamais pareil, parce que s'ils connaissaient leurs corps par cœur, l'autre restait toujours aussi désirable, parce qu'ils ne se lassaient pas de sentir ces formes sous leurs doigts, ces odeurs d'eux deux mêlés , de retrouver cette présence rassurante et excitante tout à la fois.

Ils étaient libérés de leurs fantômes respectifs, de leurs regrets et de leurs remords puisque c'étaient eux qui les avaient fait se rapprocher. Ils étaient à cet instant aussi libérés de tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Unis dans leurs corps, leur esprit et leur cœur, le plaisir n'était plus une urgence, un moyen de soumettre l'autre ou de se lier, c'était juste un partage, le sourire qu'ils échangeaient en témoignait.

Drago retira une main des hanches de Harry pour aller se saisir de son érection , en goûter la texture sous ses doigts, flatter de son pouce la fente à son sommet puis l'agiter avec la même passion qu'il avait à se mouvoir en lui.

Harry poussa encore un de ses longs gémissements qui attisait chaque fois davantage son désir.

Drago le regarda cambré par le plaisir et pendu à son cou puis le sentit se contracter autour de lui pour décupler son ivresse et il répandit en lui sa semence épaisse en poussant un cri rauque.

Harry savourait le spectacle d'un Drago s'oubliant en lui. En se faisant, le blond avait inconsciemment accéléré le rythme de sa main sur son membre et il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en éclaboussant sa main et leurs ventres. Ses jambes le lâchèrent alors et se dénouèrent du cou de Drago pour aller pendre dans le vide.

Le blond, essoufflé, se reposa un instant sur le corps du Survivant puis se releva après avoir déposé un baiser dans le léger creux au centre de son thorax qui se soulevait de façon anarchique.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis Drago saisit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de nettoyage, se rhabilla en observant Harry qui restait affalé sur la table avec un sourire béat, puis entreprit de rhabiller son compagnon qui s'en amusa et se laissa faire paresseusement.

« Allez, fainéant, bouges un peu ! » dit Drago en commençant à reboutonner la chemise d'Harry qui s'était assis sur la table mais qui, au lieu de finir le travail débuté par son ami posait simplement sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant de satisfaction. Constatant qu'il comptait rester immobile, Drago le repoussa en arrière d'une pichenette et sortit sans un mot.

« Eh ! » tenta de protester Harry

Mais Drago avait déjà quitté la pièce. Grommelant, mais conscient d'avoir abusé de la patience de son ami, il se releva et finit de se rajuster. Il le retrouva un peu plus loin dans son salon. Drago s'était confortablement installé sur le canapé après s'être saisit d'un des ouvrages traînant encore dans des cartons sur la table basse et qu'il consultait d'un air dubitatif.

« C'est quoi cet amas de bêtises ? » déclara t il

Un roman moldu.

Aucun sort n'est vrai !

C'est une fiction, tout est inventé ! Les sorciers se cachent tellement des moldus qu'ils doivent tout imaginer, ils ont l'idée de la magie mais pas la preuve qu'elle existe, à force de discrétion nous sommes devenus un mythe.

C'est d'un ridicule ! Les sorciers, eux, n'éprouvent pas le besoin de fantasmer sur les moldus !

Ça c'est ce que tu dis. J'en connais certains qui sont fascinés par leurs inventions. Et il n'y aurait pas autant de sang mêlés si l'attirance n'était pas réciproque…

Peut être… Mais toi qui connaît la vérité, pourquoi lis tu ce genre de choses ?

Pour rêver Drago. La plupart des sorciers ne comprennent pas ça ; Il y a tant de magie autour d'eux qu'ils n'en ont plus en eux

Harry ?

Oui ?

Tu ne voudrais pas te rapprocher un peu au lieu de me tenir ce discours foireux ?

Tu ne chercherais pas à détourner la conversation pour ne pas admettre que j'ai raison ?

Crétin !

Hypocrite !

Tête de mule

« Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.. » répondit Harry en s'étalant sur l'ex Serpentard.

Harry devait avoir tort au sujet de l'incapacité des sorciers à faire fonctionner leur imagination et Drago avait dû critiquer un peu trop vite la littérature moldue puisqu'il resta ainsi à parcourir le livre qu'il avait décrié en jouant distraitement avec la cravate d'Harry qu'il avait d'ailleurs remis à lenvers. Ce dernier en profitait pour se reposer tranquillement en revivant mentalement ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la cuisine.

Drago en était à la moitié de sa lecture quand Harry lui proposa d'aller dîner et s'il fut contrarié d'être interrompu dans sa lecture, son ventre protestait contre son immobilisme. Ils retournèrent dans le salon de Drago où la table avait été mise et ils passèrent une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit.

Il fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain. En regardant Harry dormir, la main glissée comme de coutume dans le boxer de l'apothicaire au niveau de sa hanche (son unique départ en pleine nuit l'avait il traumatisé au point qu'il devait s'assurer qu'il reste à proximité !), Drago s'imaginait déjà le week_-_end prochain : Harry avait prévu une pendaison de crémaillère et tous ses amis allaient arriver en masse chez lui, enfin, chez eux. Ron était fréquentable au final, Hermione avait de la conversation, mais il avait encore du mal à supporter certains ex Gryffondors et leurs plaisanteries lourdes.

Ceci dit, juste pour le plaisir de voir leurs mines, il se demandait si ce ne serait pas l'occasion rêvée de ressortir l'anneau d'engagement qu'il aurait donné à Harry hier s'il ne s'était pas moqué de lui en prétextant qu'il en ferait une crise cardiaque.

Car il l'avait effectivement caché dans son dos mais s'était empressé de le remettre dans sa manche en se disant que oui, peut_-_être, c'était trop d'un coup. Et que ça apprendrait peut être à Harry à ne pas parler à tort et à travers !

**FIN**

**Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là, vos reviews m'ont fait beaucoup de bien et j'espère pouvoir rapidement poster d'autres histoires mais pour l'instant je n'ai rien de vraiment prêt. Gros bisous à tous**


End file.
